


Feel something, anything!

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feeling left out, Graphic depiction of violance, Love, Mind Manipulation, Spy magic thriller, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: Quinn lost her brother to magic, she had a horrible curse on cast on her and everyone around her despised her.Lux was forced to hide her true self her entire life, she had been a spy for so long that she didn't know who she really was.LeBlanc just craves entertainment in making people grovel for mercy.The insane magical spy and ranger Quinn/Lux AU no one asked for with some graphic scenes and Valor being best birb.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Quinn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. CH1- A new, old enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So as I mentioned in my Jeanne/Jalter fic (shameless plug xD) I am trying to get better mentally and this side thing I have been doing is now my main new hobby. While I was looking through the Quinn/Lux tag (After uploading this I would own 50% of the fics in it ) I noticed that it is as barren and empty as Rito’s love for my favorite character Quinn. So in this one we are basically making things as we go, the main idea is Caleb got killed by an uber noxian mage who then tortured Quinn with all sorts of mindfuckery (If you read “Every adventure needs a hero” you can expect similar stuff) I thought about adding more to the AN but I prefer showing it, do enjoy #50%ofthetagismineXD

Another confining day in the Demacian capital, another day of reports and fake politeness, to say that Quinn was sick and tired of all the pointless pomp would be an understatement. “You are a Hero and deserve all the proper proceedings” Jarvan had announced a week ago after Quinn managed to track down and eliminate a Noxian infiltration squad. 

Now after an entire week of being paraded like some sort of a prized animal Quinn and her trusty eagle Valor were itching for some action. As soon as the ranger felt a bit of excitement her scars from ages ago flared up, causing her immense pain.  _ Right, keep a level head, otherwise that damn curse will get triggered.  _ She still remembered that Noxian mage’s twisted smile as he was explaining what he was doing to her. Body feeling like a pincushion Quinn forced herself into a neutral state of mind.

“Hey look, it’s the Lady Emotion.” One of the Royal guards whispered before being shushed by his superior. Lady Emotion was a horrible nickname, it always reminded Quinn of all she lost and of that damn twisted grin. The normal Demacian citizens made fun of her for her lack of showing emotions and despised her for making something with her life. The Demacian elite hated her for being a commoner who according to some was just another pawn for the royal family. No one other than Valor treated her like a normal being, always giving her nasty nicknames and next to suicidal assignments. 

_ Remember what that Ionion book said, find your center, calm down and ignore them.  _ After a long breath Quinn made her way to the Prince, ready for her next assignment. “Your majesty, Quinn and Valor, ready for action sir.” She announced proudly while a Valor kept a watchful eye on her.  _ He feels pity too, but his pity I can accept anyone else’s gets a bolt in the neck. _

“I see there is nothing I can do to keep you in the Capital huh?” Jarvan mumbled, as he was examining a report of some kind. Bags now more prominent under his eyes, the young prince looked older than he actually was while Quinn just waited patiently. “Right, here is your next assignment”

Quinn eagerly accepted the paper containing her order but as she was going through it the ranger noticed a couple of things. “A retrieve and escort mission?” she asked calmly. “My specialty is recon and sabotage! Not babysitting.” The moment she raised her voice the damn curse flared up, this time it felt like metal claws scraping her skin. Instinctively Quinn flinched while trying to calm herself down. 

“Keep reading, long story short one of our operatives in Noxus got in a bit of trouble and I need you to retrieve her and the information she gathered.” Jarvan explained as Quinn was reading through her orders. “If you deem the extraction too risky, I want you to ensure that nothing gets into enemy hands.”  _ So that’s why they chose me, they all think me an emotionless killing machine, when in fact they couldn’t be more wrong.  _

“Your orders lack a name and description of the operative.” Quinn stated while Jarvan tensed up, running a hand over his hair and sitting on a nearby chair.  _ Wait does that say… Noxian institute of magical warfare, what sort of an operative infiltrates that hell hole.  _ Quinn’s heart began racing, she had enough of Noxian magecraft to last several lifetimes, going to a place where there were more people like Him well there was no way in hell she would do that. 

“You are extracting Luxanna Crownguard, I assume you know how delicate the situation would become should some unfortunate accident were to occur during your task.”  _ I hate politics, and I hate it even more that I can’t refuse since this is my assignment. Nothing to it but do the job.  _

“Right, if Princess can’t keep up, put a bolt in her and dispose of the body, probably that’s why you want me to do it.” Quinn stated flatly as her scars were now pulsating with a dull ever present pain. “Valor could use a stretch so consider it done.”  _ Don’t get attached, if you don’t feel it doesn’t hurt if you don’t love there is no pain.  _

* * *

Noxian Institute of Magical Warfare (NIMW)

“As you can see, our subject is near it’s breaking point.” The professor stated while circling a mess that was resembling a human. “Now the tricky part is extracting the actual bit of information that matters, any suggestions?” He asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

“Transform into a friend of his and pretend to be on his side.” A girl with pitch black hair and nearly demonic red eyes suggested earning an amused laugh from the professor. “Or assault his mind with illusions of its home being ravaged.”  _ It’s just a job, don’t get attached, it's better that way. _

“Those are fine suggestions indeed, but not bold enough.” The professor stated while drawing an elaborate symbol on the poor test subject. “Now let’s use your suggestion and fill him with hallucinations and make them realistic, once we have our intel we release this gnat, and observe.” As soon as the test subject was released and a couple of minutes have passed an explosion of blood and shattered bones was heard. 

“Remember, getting your subject to break is easy but breaking the moral of their companions is even easier if you use the correct tools. Class dismissed, oh and Alenia keep up the good work and you might end up as Lady LeBlanc’s apprentice.”

Lux felt sick to her stomach after each session of Usage of Magic for interrogation. The man leading it was a sadistic maniac who enjoyed his work too much. Always hiding who she was, never being herself, after so much time who was she really. Was she Lux the happy go lucky airhead everyone in Demacia thought she was. Was she Alenia her latest alias, the heartless and brutal new addition to the Noxian interrogation corps, or was she a Demacian spy that only a select few knew about. When could she be herself. 

“Alenia, got a moment I wanted to ask you something?” Lux’s roommate was one of the few relatively normal people in this place, she was an orphan but had magical potencial so as all children with magic in Noxus was  _ encouraged _ to develop her skills in the name of the Empire. “Can you help me with my hair for tonight?” The girl asked while trying to show off for unruly hair. 

“What do I get out of it?”  _ Kindness for the sake of kindness is not tolerated here, always use everyone to the best of your abilities.  _ Lux reminded herself, she hated this entire assignment, six months in Noxus, had taken their toll on her, she had difficulties remembering who she really was due to the entire lie that was her life.  _ Maybe I should just stay in Noxus, forget Lux and become Alenia, at least here I do not have to hide my magic. _

“How about I put in a good word with the cleaning crew after that latest mess you and your mentor did today?” Lux hated the bargaining that Noxian magecraft was, but she couldn’t show it because Alenia loved and revelled in it, agreeing too early would show weakness but waiting too long would merit indecisiveness. 

“A good word and the name of the slob who complained.” She answered with a drawled out voice, her semi high Noxian accent would make men fall to their knees and even some women. Her entire alias was masterfully crafted, from the way she talked to the way she would slowly smile.  _ But no one asked me if I wanted any of this… people like me well we don’t get a happy ending. _

* * *

Demacian countryside several days later.

  
  


Quinn and Valor were making good progress, the people from External affairs had provided Quinn with a believable cover story, she was supposed to be a bounty hunter on the run after taking out an important target in Demacia. Usually this would work for pretty much everyone however Quinn was a horrible actor, she couldn’t lie due to the layers upon layers of curses that were all over her so she instead decided to just circumvent the Noxian border patrols by going through a near impossible to trek mountain range.

_ Great plan in theory, but if they catch me well it’s game over for both me and what was her alias again Alenia or somesuch. Well I guess for her there is no way out otherwise they wouldn’t send me.  _ During the entire trek towards the mountain range Quinn felt uneasy, she was certain that some ulterior motive was used to send her on this mission.  _ If they use me to get the poster girl out then they just have a random accident happen and it’s lights out for me.  _

Stopping at an outcropping Quinn made a small campfire and took out her map. If she kept her current route she would be in Noxian territory in about 4 days, that meant that she would have Valor’s eyes for around 3 days since walking around Noxus with a great Demacian Eagle would be suspicious. “How do I get her out, damn maybe go in as someone from the staff at that Institute, or perhaps just kidnapping while she is out kicking homeless people or whatever Noxian mages do.” 

“Squaak” Valor chimed in earning a miniature smile from Quinn, the most she could do without feeling the curses around her body flaring up. 

“Val, no we can’t pretend to be circus people, and no you can’t come.” Quinn answered flatly, her hollow and empty voice betraying how scared out of her mind she was. “If they get their hands on you I wouldn’t forgive myself… not after...” Her breathing quickened, vision blurring and an intense ringing was now present in her ears.  _ No… not after… _

_“Quinn! Let her go maniac!”_ Caleb yelled as the Noxian mage carved out a piece of Quinn’s skin. “ _Do whatever you want to me but just let her go!_ ” He cried out as some liquid mana made its way to where there was once skin on Quinn’s left forearm. 

Searing endless pain was all she felt, so much pain her voice had given out shortly after the Mage had captured her and Caleb.  _ Our first mission appears to end in failure. _ “Very well, boy, I was planning on taking my time with you two as any proper Magus Inquisitorius would, but if you make her kill you, I will let her live.” 

“But she can’t even move!” Caleb never hesitated he was ready to sacrifice himself just to keep his sister safe, but that perverted mage was asking for too much. 

“Oh, trust me mongrel she can still hold a knife… isn’t that right my little Demacian plaything?” He cooed while jamming a knife through Quinn’s wrist. “I do warn you boy, I am more than willing to let you go but if she is the one to live then mark my words she would wish she hasn’t.” The mage cackled as he snapped his fingers and the missing bits of skin from Quinn’s body were covered up in liquified mana causing the newbie ranger to feel more awake than ever. 

“Hey, did you hear that, sis, we are going home!” Caleb lied hoping that Quinn was in too much pain to understand what was going on.  _ No stop! Just leave me! Don’t, damn it don’t you dare!  _ “It’s okay, we are going home.” With those last words Caleb jammed the blade that was protruding through Quinn’s wrist into his heart. Only a twisted and sadistic laughter was heard as his lifeless body fell on the bloodied ground. 

“Hmm, I suppose I did give him my word, but as deceitful as I am an entertaining performance such as this deserves an encore!” The illusion around the Noxian mage began to break as a liquid piece of mana resembling a black rose made its way to where Quinn’s heart was. 

“From this day until someone as broken and twisted as you loves thee pain shall be your companion.” The mage cackled as the black rose began spreading all over Quinn’s body leaving deep everlasting scars. “All emotion thy body feels shall lead only suffering, from the slightest joy to the greatest of ecstasy, pain is all your broken body and soul will know.” The vines tightened around Quinn’s body as the magus continued to chant. “A lifeless life is that of no feelings and thus death is the one thing that will be denied to you! Know the horror that is my immortal rose!”

Quinn woke up screaming, in her small camp on the mountain range. She had relieved the same encounter with the mage again. Everytime she was having some sort of a disagreement with Valor she relieved the nightmare that changed her life.  _ You are fine… you are okay… calm down Quinn _ . She quickly packed up camp and prepared for another long day of climbing, walking and trying to keep her feelings and emotions as neutral as possible. 

* * *

Noxian Institute of Magical Warfare

“I grow bored from your whimpers...” LeBlanc stated flatly as the remnants of one of her failed apprentices were barely recognizable as human. “Seriously you couldn’t even go through a proper performance.” She angrily stomped her heel into the poor apprentice’s head ending the girl’s misery. 

“Well you seem to be lacking an apprentice?” A curious looking man approached the Grand Deceiver of Noxus, using a tone which was all too familiar for most. “Did she mess up your wine or something of the sorts?”

“No, she just committed the cardinal sin of boring me.” LeBlanc said, snapping her fingers in a theatrical manner, changing her blood stained attire to her expensive dress. “Are you here for a reason, Professor Blackbone, or do you just enjoy the sight of me killing your so called star pupils?” 

“Seeing you work is always a pleasure beyond pleasures Grand Deceiver” Blackbone bowed respectfully, he knew that dealing with LeBlanc often could end in a very unexpected manner. However one did not grow as old as Blackbone was, in a place where everyone died young. “A list of candidates that might suit your… exquisite style and tastes.” He handed a list containing several names followed by short personality profiles. 

LeBlanc eyed them carefully, none seemed particularly interesting until she reached one that caught her attention. “Alenia Tordam, I was led to believe the Tordam’s were slaughtered when they disobeyed in sending additional support to the war campaigns.” She cocked an eyebrow, the familiar feeling of a web of lies being near making her body feel excitement. 

“She is not directly related to them, a bastard daughter if you would ” Blackbone explained, noticing a predatory smile grace LeBlanc’s lips. He had known the Deceiver for long enough to know that she had her mind set on something. “She also has a very twisted sense of humour, for example recently we discovered that some of the cleaning crew were not happy with the messes we were making….”

LeBlanc listened to the oldman droning on and on about how this Tordam girl had the sanitary personal’s hands nailed to their brooms and then setting the brooms on fire. “She does lack style, but I do see the potential in her, have her deal with the rest of these wannabe apprentices first then I might consider taking her under my wing.” 

“Very well Grand Deceiver, would you like to add some stipulation or should we just proceed in the normal way we do things?” Blackbone asked, it was an important thing for Noxian mages to dispose of their enemies in a quiet manner, after all this was part of the Grand Game. 

“Have her do it with magic that is hard to trace, and makes it look like a suicide.” LeBlanc ordered while going for a casual stroll through the dungeons filled with failed experiments. “Oh and if you do somehow connect her to the others, do bring her to me. The Tordam’s were always known for their strong wills, so breaking one would be entertaining for a bit.”

“As you desire, Grand Deceiver” Blackbone shuffled away happily, a very busy week was to follow in the Institute.  _ I wonder what she will do to them once I unleash her. Who knows perhaps she might even surpass the Grand Deceiver. No don’t go ahead of yourself Blackbone for now keep your head down and let your little twisted Alenia do the work.  _


	2. CH2-Crave for me, grave for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Expect some twisted stuff to happen here, have some nice contrast between our lovely characters. Also LeBlanc being horny and getting off on torturing people.   
> Also I literally came up with this chapter while walking in the park and people watching.

NIMW

Blackbone had called his star pupil and prepared her newest task. It was not supposed to be an easy one, however no mage worth their salt wouldn’t miss the opportunity of being under the wing of the Grand Deceiver. Even if the risks were outweighing the gains by far. 

“You called for me Master Blackbone?” Lux drawled in her semi high Noxian accent, for some reason she could not understand why Noxians spoke in such a slow and deep manner. 

“Alenia be a dear and help an oldman walk to his room.” Blackbone was many things but senile he was not. He did use his age to his advantage as Lux had noticed, whenever he had a task for her she was to walk him to his chambers while receiving the order via hushed whispers or small memos. 

“Did you happen to finally be too old for your job?” She joked, Lux would have never said such a thing, Alenia however she would demean and offend anyone and anything just to get ahead of the pack. 

The duo was approaching the oldman’s quarters when Lux was slammed into a nearby wall by the surprisingly strong old mage. “Keep your mouth shut you impudent brat! I have good news for you, Lady LeBlanc would like to test you as she is in need of a new apprentice.” He said while tightening his grip around Lux’s neck. 

“All you need do is but dispose of these four other candidates in a fashion that would not be tracked to you.” Blackbone explained grimly while giving Lux a tiny scrap of paper containing the names of her victims. “Fail and we are both dead, succeed and we are going to be even more feared and powerful.”

“Murder and mayham awaits then, any specific timeframe?”  _ Crap, crap, crap! I know all 4 of the people in the list, they are good people, I… I don’t think I would be able to do this _ . Lux thought as another small nearly undetectable voice began whispering in her mind.  _ But Alenia can do this, she is not grounded by pathetic Demacian morals. _ A vicious snarl began forming on her face, one nearly identical to her master’s.

“A good session has no time limit, simply get it done, and don’t get caught.” Blackbone said as he released Lux who was looking more scared on the inside and incredibly giddy on the outside. 

* * *

Near the Noxian border.

“Well Val, this is as far as you go.” Quinn announced as after a few steep climbs and a nearly vertical drop she would be in Noxus. “Keep your eyes on our exit route and remember if we are not back by around a month we probably won’t be coming back.”

With a final nuzzle Quinn started making her way to the Noxian border, the pain from that damn curse being her only companion as she felt the thornvine like feeling grasp her as tightly as ever.  _ This better be worth it.  _

After several hours and some new scratches Quinn got her Noxian bounty hunter getup and gear ready. She had to admit it looked very impressive, from the black leather boots to the crimson red leather doublet. She really liked the fact that the elbow length gloves were covering her scars and the thorn vine-like tattoos which were on top of them. With a final tug Quinn got her map out and began her route through Noxus. 

_ Safest way would be sticking to the wilderness and avoiding populated areas as much as possible.  _ She took a good look at the now setting sun and decided that making it further into the Noxian countryside and farther away from their border patrols would be the best course of action.  _ Sleeping in Noxus always agitated that stupid curse. _

As Quinn was making her way down the mountain range her heightened senses kicked in.  _ Crap, not enough to be a full patrol, too rowdy for soldiers, no lookout either.  _ Her hearing was second to none. Trying to avoid getting involved in what sounded like a typical bandit attack probably would have been for the best.  _ But a knight never abandoned the helpless.  _

With a heavy sigh Quinn headed towards the bandits who were around a kilometer, kilometer and a half from her current position.  _ Lightly armed, no lookout, four, judging by the size one bolt each would be possible, make it two each, better safe than sorry.  _

“-- hand it over oldman or I will break your legs!” A burly looking man the size of an ox threatened a brittle old man with two kids hiding behind him. Only the hooting of a nearby owl and the sobbing of the children could have been heard, when a loud thudding sound caught the attention of the burly barbarian. “The hells, where is Rekovic!?”

Another hoot followed by some movement from the nearby trees. The bandits were starting to get antsy, they had lost one of their companions to what one might describe as a forest spirit, when in fact Rekovic’s leaf covered corpse had two crossbow bolts one in the throat and one between the eyes

“Boss there is somethin--” The one who was nearest to the trees gargled a scream as two ember orbs were the only source of light coming from where he used to be.  _ Two down, two to go, four steps to the side, do a wolf howl then cut the throat of the woman with the bow.  _

“Coreen, check what has gotten with the two morons who were supposed to keep watch for any patrols.” A wolf howl filled the entire group with dread, the oldman and children had all heard the stories of Lamb and Wolf, tonight it seemed that the Wolf was out to play. 

“Rekovic, Noren, quit you--” A single cut slit open the bandit woman’s throat causing her to die in a mere instant.  _ One left, probably with the victims, makes four people in the wagon, two kids, one oldman judging by the ragged breathing. This is child’s play.  _

As the last remaining bandit got out of the wagon, he and his companions intended to rob a dagger embedded itself into the back of his leg, bringing him to his knees. A sharp stinging sensation was what followed when a crossbow bolt hit him straight in the throat, another one soon followed as the giant bandit joined his companions in the afterlife. A pair of ember orbs being the last thing he saw on this world. 

* * *

NIMW

_ Leric Velie, how do I make it look like an accident, wait Velie does combat training every afternoon. Blackbone complained about him not taking a shower after he was done. If someone were to… I got it.  _ Lux was currently planning the demise of her first target. 

Leric Velie was your typical battlemage, not strong enough to be a frontline vanguard, and not smart enough to be part of the Iquisitorius. What he lacked in the two departments he compensated with hard work, near nonstop training. Lux’s plan was simple get a bit too close with Leric then pretend to be in danger by something, have Leric be the knight in shining armor and get him killed. Simple, or so she thought. 

_ He is as boring as the dull side of a river rock… wait isn’t he training with one of the failed subjects?  _ An idea began forming in her head, an idea that was too much Alenia and too little Lux.  _ Those beasts are easily sent into a primal frenzy when certain chemicals are added, said chemicals work in an aerosol form, his shampoo and perfume with some help could have those chemicals.  _

Gathering a few books Lux began setting the groundwork for her plan. During the next several hours she had prepared a theoretically untraceable chemical which when combined with Leric’s shampoo and perfume would set the beastial failed test subjects into a wild frenzy ripping him apart, and devouring his body. 

_ I need a delivery system… _ A perverted grin plastered itself on Lux’s face as she knew exactly how to execute her entire plan and not even be connected.  _ Oh I am good, do I even want to return to Demacia, to being the airheaded bimbo that everyone treated like a fool?  _ Aleania’s voice was becoming more and more prominent in Lux’s mind. One of the risks of deep cover operations was understanding your enemy too well and switching sides after all and Lux was having this exact problem recently. 

“Etrea, I need a favor.” Lux mumbled to her roommate Etrea. Thankfully the girl was always predisposed to her requests as they had bonded during Lux’s first couple of days in the Noxian Institute of Magical Warfare. 

“Sounds important, how can I help?” Etrea asked cheerfully, unsuspecting of what her roommate was planning.  _ You trusting fool, to think that you lived this long one might consider it a miracle. _

“Well, you know Leric, right?” Playing the shy and socially inept card was the easiest performance Lux had put on in years after pretending to be embarrassed and not knowing what to do her roommate was all aboard to deliver her “ _ Gifts of affection _ ”.  _ Two down, two to go. _

To say that Leric was surprised when Etrea had given him a new bottle of shampoo and perfume was a monumental understatement. He bragged to everyone and anyone who would listen. Receiving any sort of a gift or attention as a battlemagus was a rare thing but to receive it from someone as sweet and caring as Etrea was a heaven sent. 

He had doused his entire body with both, and was ready for his daily training session with one of the wild beasts the psychopaths from the Magical Enhancement wings were calling failed test subjects.  _ Failed my ass, those things can rip a bison in two without breaking a sweat.  _ He thought to himself while noting that the beasts seemed a bit too aggressive today…

Lux was doing research on the habits of her next target when she heard the news of an accident and someone being murdered in the training rooms. Naturally she wouldn’t know anything about it so she made her way to the training rooms with the rest of the curious crowd, only to conveniently notice the mangled remains of Leric, being carried away. Soon enough a series of interrogation would begin, asking everyone and anyone who was in touch with him. She knew there was no way to get connected to him. After all it wasn’t her who gave him the “ _ Gift of affection _ ” and it wasn’t her name that he shared with all of his friends. 

Later that night an Inquisitorial unit made its way to Alenia and Etrea’s room, Lux played her role perfectly, she screamed when the door was battered down, she pretended to not know anything about any gifts and added the small white lie that Etrea wanted help with fixing her hair so she could look prettier for someone. 

“Our apologies for the commotion miss Alenia.” One of the Inquisitorius said while giving her a small coin pouch.  _ Oh, is this how they intend to keep silent by…. Oooh.  _ A soft smile could be seen on both Lux and the Inquisitorius both seemed to reach some sort of a wordless agreement. 

_ How curious, a pouch filled with the ashes of the dead, it is said that if you show this to anyone from the Noxian military you would be recognized as a friend of the Imperial Inquisition and doors that would otherwise remain closed would open.  _

The morning after Lux was going for a stroll when she saw the drained remnants of what looked like a human.  _ I would recognize this chain necklace anywhere… I think I might be sick _ . This time it was all Lux, she had betrayed her roommate to a fate what many considered worse than death. The lifeforce of her roommate had been drained so completely that her body had to be nailed on display. 

_ I should be ashamed… but why do I feel pride and desire for more? More power, more, what?  _ Concentrating while switching between two different ways of thinking out in the open was risky so Lux did what her training always told her to.  _ Keep on task, keep being who you are right now. Blood will flow and enemies will fall… _ Alenia licked her lips as she left for a meeting with Blackbone. 

In the shadows predatory orbs looked with intent and desire.  _ I haven’t been this entertained since I played with those Demacians. Just thinking about it makes me wish to have that cute little ranger strapped on a table… to see how much she could take… would she bend or would she break…  _ LeBlanc felt giddy beyond belief, her newest pet project was keeping her entertained however a new meal was soon to be served.

* * *

Noxian border village, 30km away from the Noxian- Decian border

To say Quinn was too surprised would have been an understatement. After saving the oldman and the two kids she was offered to rest for the night with the Noxians. The trio took her for some sort of a mercenary and insisted on taking her in as payment for rescuing. She was about to refuse when her ears began ringing.  _ Crap, fucking curse!  _

“Very well, do you mind if I rest in your wagon for a bit, I--” Quinn couldn’t finish her sentence as her vision went white from pain. Suddenly her body began spasming and contorting in ways that scared the poor kids who were still hiding behind their grandpa who kept looking as calm as ever. 

“Young lady you are either very lucky or living on borrowed time.” He said calmly as Quinn’s spasm ended with her passing out. Last time she had a similar experience was around three months ago, since then her nightmares had become more vivid. Was the curse growing stronger or was she just growing weaker, perhaps both. 

After several hours Quinn woke up in an unknown bed, worst of all her gear was not present which meant that she could see the damn black rose right above her heart. Fear and pain surged in equal amounts as she nearly screamed from the sensation.  _ I pushed myself too much, my head! _ On cue a thundering sensation manifested itself around her legs.  _ I can’t keep living like this… _

“No harm will come to you young lady.” A tranquil raspy voice made Quinn snap in attention, years of training kicking in immediately and overwriting her entire posture. “Unless you plan on not calming down and letting That to torment you until you pass out?” He said while slowly handing her a wet cloth.

With an incredible amount of effort Quinn willed herself to a neutral state of mind. The cold sensation of the wet cloth was blissful on her skin. Having the ability to stay clean during long field missions was a rare thing for almost any scout or ranger so she took some happiness in this simple act of kindness. 

“How do you know?” She asked, while noticing that her gear had been cleaned and placed on a nearby chest. What Quinn couldn’t understand was why were these random Noxians treating her so normally. They didn’t try to torture her, they didn’t look at her with the ever present look of superiority most Demacians did. 

“When you serve through as many Campaigns as me you tend to learn a couple of things.” The oldman mentioned nonchalantly as he motioned for Quinn to sit down for a moment. He then took out what looked like a medkit and had a very concerned look on his face. 

“So deserter, or cowardice in the line of duty?” He asked while inspecting the scars on Quinn’s body. Most of them were around the vine like patterns which covered a fair amount of skin. “By the-- you tried to cut them out… ARE YOU MAD GIRL!!!” In his long life of war and horror oldman Jamby had seen nearly everything, he treated the wounded in makeshift medical camps during many campaigns but hadn’t seen someone stupid enough to try and cut out their skin in order to remove a self-restoring curse.

“Yes.” Quinn mumbled while hanging her head in shame, a sudden sharp pain planted itself in the back of her neck. “Who exactly are you?” She asked, trying to contain a gasp from the sudden weird smelling lotion that was being applied on her skin. 

“So a deserter, a coward wouldn’t have the guts to nearly skin himself.” Old Jamby said while tracing a complex pattern on Quinn’s left hand. “How in the hells did you escape?” 

“A mage tortured me, then cursed me and next thing I know I was alone on a field with nothing on me other than blood and… that.” Quinna wanted to spare herself the extra pain from lying oddly enough the old war veteran looked at her with sadness and understanding.

“Name’s Jamby, retired combat surgeon and this village’s medical expert.” Jamby said while giving Quinn her gear. He knew when someone wanted to keep a secret and when a subject was touchy, but that black rose scar, that was someone no one deserved.

“Quinn… and thanks for helping me, not many people would have done a stranger like me such a kindness.” She mumbled while putting her gear back on. For a few moments Quinn was overwhelmed by everything, her gloves felt too loose, her boots too big, the doublet felt too encompassing. 

“Calm yourself Quinn… hmm must be a bastard’s name, sounds like someone puked it out.” Jamby joked to himself as he took Quinn downstairs where the two kids from the bandit encounter were happily chatting away. 

“How long was I out?” She asked as suddenly a feeling of hunger and pain made itself at home in Quinn’s body.  _ Well that’s just great, I am already behind schedule, guess the Laurent fencer was right, I really suck at timing.  _

“Two days, most of the time we had to keep you tied down because of your spasms.” Jamby explained while preparing dinner. This random Noxian man had shown Quinn more kindness than anyone in Demacia had in years. Currently this was breaking the main paradigm of Quinn’s military training which was “ _ Give no face to your enemy _ ”. 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” She answered as politely as she could. Quinn’s mind and orders were screaming for her to get going immediately, however her true heart, the one hidden under the countless barbs and scars, ached for the normalness she felt with these Noxians. 

* * *

NIMW - one day before Quinn woke up

“Fascinating work Alenia.” Blackbone praised his star pupil who was just wrapping up an interrogation of some Ionian savage. Blackbone a surprising spring to his step, perhaps due to the fact Alenia was performing above and beyond his expectations, or perhaps because he was the one holding her leash.

“I learned from the best.” Lux cooed while tracing her fingers over the bloodied remains of the Ionian mongrel that was captured during a raid of some monastery. Before Blackbone could ask about her plans Lux quickly licked her bloodied fingers releasing an overly dramatic and pleased moan. 

This earned Blackbone’s attention as he had seen only a few people revel in their work so much.  _ She starts to resemble the Deceiver, good, all I need to do now is play my hand correctly and with one move I will be the supreme magus in all of Noxus.  _

Lux immediately leaned close to her mentor, to an outsider it would look like a wannabe magus was trying to earn the favor of someone by more unorthodox means. “Kaleis Vanyen, enjoys Hemomancy and has a sweet tooth for Ionians.” She whispered in his ear causing even old Blackbone to shudder. Alenia’s voice had that on nearly everyone but up until now never it never affected Blackbone. 

Nearly on cue a very interested Kaleis Vanyen showed congratulating Alenia on her fine work with the Ionian. He then proceeded to show his extensive knowledge in Hemomancy by performing several tricks with some of the leftover blood on Alenia’s hands. 

“Was that old crone Blackbone forcing himself on you?” He asked without mincing any words. Lux had planned an entire overly complicated plot on how to take down Kaleis however the fool was thinking with his other head. 

“He-he said to keep quiet or else!” Lux threw herself in Kaleis’ arms shaking and crying.  _ First rule when you are a woman nearly every man believes that you are weak and that you fancy him. Time to wrap this up then.  _

“Alenia it’s okay, hey look at me.” Kaleis begged voice filled with affection and care, had this been a Demacian Lux might have felt like she was in a fairytale. Alenia on the other hand felt only disgust, to her people were just walking piles of meat worth nothing but the screams they could make. 

“B-but if he finds out he might do something to you.”  _ Play your role and bite already. Just a bit longer and it’s a wrap.  _ Lux thought to herself or was it Alenia the lines were blurier and bluerier with each passing day and each target being disposed off. 

“I promise to keep you safe, remember how you came after they took Etrea and how I promised that nothing bad would happen to you?” He took Lux’s blood covered hands and gave them an extended kiss. In but a moment there was no blood left on them. “I keep my promises.”

_Now to prepare for the Finale, Koren Bleakhorn, necromancer, dislikes pretty much everything, revels in live experimentation. Perhaps we could play around this._ On her way back Lux took a moment to look at Etrea’s nailed body. **_She always was too trusting, a pity, could have used a scapegoat like her for later._** _Wait what am I saying, remember just hold out until extraction then you are out of here._ ** _But do you want to go back… we are having so much fun here, remember how we made that Ionian cow beg for death before making her eat hearself day by day._** _Shut up! You are sick and twisted and I hate you!_ ** _But you always crave for more of me don’t you?_** Before long Lux was in her room feeling a tad bit feverish before going to bed.

* * *

Present day, Noxian border village. 

Quinn had taken the time to properly recover per Jamby’s orders if she were to have a remote chance of doing her job she would need to be as rested as possible. She spent the majority of her time fixing small things in the house. Doing the dishes and other small tasks. Tonight however there was to be a celebration in the village. Apparently today marked the anniversary of conquering the southern Ionian provinces. 

From the reports Quinn had read it was more of a genocide and flat out scorched earth conquest than anything else.  _ Remember they think that you are a former soldier and a deserter so keep your head down.  _

During the celebration Quinn found herself alone on the bar table. Chanting and singing was all that could have been heard until someone mentioned something about future wars etc. at that point Quinn had her ears at the ready. 

“All I’m saying is that the demacians ain’t got nothing on us.” a very energetic young girl was explaining excitedly to what looked like some actual soldiers.  _ Wait, that's Jamby’s granddaughter… oh crap, plan I need an escape route! Now! _ Quinn looked like a caged animal, if Jamby’s granddaughter told the soldiers that Quinn was a deserter from the Noxian army things would probably get ugly, fast.

“You can say that again, last I heard they had that princess Jarvan dress in tutu for a military parade!” The small group erupted in laughter and to Quinn’s relief everyone seemed to have forgotten her, aside from the woman who was making her way to her.  _ Her movements are too fluid to be a local, and she isn’t drunk.  _

“What is someone like you doing in a place like this?” The mysterious woman asked. Her green mane sprawling like snakes. Eyes so green, one might mistake them for emeralds and voice so sweet, a voice which could fill each and every desire anyone would ever have but was too scared to ask. 

“Excuse me?”  _ Shit, how in all of the places for an incredibly attractive girl to show up it had to be in this backwater village and she just had to talk to me… _ Quinn tried to meet the emerald gaze of the woman but her amber eyes felt unworthy of even looking at such perfection. 

“I know a predator and a killer when I see one--” The greenhaired woman whispered seductively while getting a bit too close for comfort to Quinn. She could feel the heat radiating from those amber eyes, and the fright which followed as absolutely intoxicating. She needed more of this. 

“And how would you know, miss?” Quinn felt caged, the woman’s hand was wrapped around her waist preventing her escape. The emerald eyes were giving her a false promise of security while her husky voice was giving her the illusion of pleasure beyond reason should she just ask. 

“Call me Cass...” She whispered in Quinn’s ear earning a shudder which to almost anyone would look like one of pleasure but in fact it was the curse. At the moment Quinn was feeling a weird mix of pain, excitement and fear.  _ I have to give her a name… crap I can’t think she smells so good. _

“Quinn” The ranger mumbled before she could stop herself. She was in big trouble whoever this Cass was, she was a major problem. If Quinn wasn’t as touch starved and emotionally inept due to the curse she would be able to hear and sense another woman right behind her. 

“Seriously? Another commoner?” A redhairder woman with the same green eyes said while giving Quinn a quick lookover.  _ How didn’t I hear her? I can’t even sense her smell, the only thing around me is the other one’s? What are these two?  _

“Can I keep her? I promise to take good care of her, unlike the last one.” Cass pouted causing Quinn to want to throw away everything just to make her smile. “Pretty please Kat?”

“You can, if she let’s say, takes on this five or six?” The red haired woman apparently called Kat said while studying Quinn’s body language. This girl was too tense, ready to bolt on a moment’s notice and also ready to fight, at least according to the people Kataritna had “interviewed”. 

“You hear that Quinnie, all you need to do is take out six of our guards over there and then you get to join our merry band all the way to the capital” Cass giggled while Quinn was weighing her options. If she took out the six guards she would have a direct way into the Noxian capital and to her target if the two women that were currently sandwiching her were not lying of course.  _ I have a bad feeling about this. _

“Kill or knock out?” She asked, earning a bite from the woman behind her. Quinn had to use all of her restraint and willpower not to moan and whimper thanks to the curse. 

“Kitty Kat would love to see you kill them but I prefer having our guards alive, good help is so hard to find.” Cass drawled on as she was drawing soothing circles on Quinn’s back. This girl was in shape but she was way too tense and socially inept. Just the way the Du Couteau sisters liked it. “Hey don’t bite her you freak! I found her first.”

“But she likes me better isn’t that right, Quinnie was it?” Katarina feigned hurt while some sort of a wordless conversation was going on between the two sisters. Quinn used to have those with Caleb all the time back in the days. 

“Knockout it is then.” The ranger separated herself from the incredibly cozy sandwich that she was placed in and made her way to the six guards who were as sober as ever and were stationed in a two by two scattered manner.  _ Damn those are not your run of the mill grunts, one by one would be best.  _

“Cass, you know dad doesn’t like it when you get his men hurt.” Katarina mentioned to her sister while trying to locate their latest plaything. For some reason this random girl Cassiopea had spotted alone at the bar was a bit too savage like. She reminded her of some of the hawks General Swain had around him. 

“Trust me, this one might be of use to daddy. I mean did you notice something already?” Cass said while seeing a few guards missing from their posts. Cassiopea Du Couteau was a prodigy in the Grand game, her entire being was that of political intricacies and webs. Her father always praised her for her knowledge of human behavior and motives, Katarina on the other hand was a loose canon. For her every problem could be solved with a knife. 

“When did?” Before Katarina could even see their plaything another one of their guards was missing. If Cassiopea was right then this little plaything could indeed help their father’s plans. That alone would make their entire trip to this backwater place worth it. “Could be luck.”

To the guards’ credit it was mostly luck from Quinn. She waited patiently for the guards to swap places once she knew their routine, it was just a matter of getting them in a group of people and knocking them out by starting a good old bar fight. 

While not using the most subtle of methods Quinn did get the job done, as she approached the two sisters who were now talking about something revolving Hawks and bulls, she felt the curse flaring up again.  _ No, I can’t have another spasm not now! Not after I have a secure way to the capital. YOU DON'T OWN ME! I WON’T BREAK TO THAT FUCKING CURSE! _

“So do I win?” Quinn willed herself to say those words as the rose above her heart was pulsating as if it was being rebranded again.  _ This is nothing, just hold on Quinn, you can do this.  _ Her hands were shaking and her ears were starting to ring when a hand wrapped itself around her waist. Quinn had to admit that if Cass wasn’t keeping her steady she probably would have collapsed on the ground. 

“You are shaking love, could it be because kitty Kat makes you feel uncomfortable?” Cass cooed as she shooed away her older sister. In order for Cass to work she had to have her entire attention on Quinn. Now where has she heard that name before. She definitely knew of it from somewhere. 

“Love, tonight I am keeping you all for myself. I just want to hold you for some reason.” Cass whispered in a voice filled with affection and care, it almost sounded believable. Meanwhile Katarina was wrapping up some High command business after all the Du Couteau sisters didn’t go anywhere without a reason. 

* * *

Institute of Magical Warfare- One day later. 

“What’s going on, here?” Blackbone pushed through a group of students only to see that Koren Bleakhorn and Kaleis Vanyen were engaged in an unsanctioned battle. Vanyen in particular looked like an absolute beast.  _ Perhaps Alenia’s doing? How very curious, where is young Alenia anyway?  _

“Bleakhorn was doing some weird experiments to Vanyen’s girlfriend and when he found out well, this happened.” A magus said before being splattered for providing the news in such a way. Blackbone knew exactly who orchestrated this; it was a well thought out move. Get the affection of one and use the passions of the other to get them to fight. The one who wins then gets executing for murder and Alania always knew that it would have Vanyen who would win. 

After a missed strike with a sickle the necromancer found himself impaled by a pair of claws which then ripped him in two bathing the Hemomancer into the blood of his opponent. Before he could celebrate however ethereal chains had him bound. Only one being could use those chains and it meant death would have been a mercy for Vanyen. From the wreckage of the crypt a crawled out Alenia, covered in cuts and bruises. 

In Front of the Inquisitorius she explained that Bleakhorn had forced her into being his test subject, once she refused he drugged her with a chemical. Lux had preventavely taken trace amounts of the drug so it would be present in her blood in order to make the story believable, and since Bleakhorn was dead he couldn’t tell the truth. In fact Alenia had volunteered but when the time came Vanyen bursted in only to find a necromancer about to do something to a half conscious girl. At that point the chemicals which Lux had mixed with the Ionian subject;s blood would kick in, sending the Hemomancer into a vampiric like frenzy. 

**_Now for the encore, what nothing to say my dear?_ ** Alenia’s voice had been the more dominant one recently; after all she was being thought by one of the best. 

_ You are sick! I hate you!  _ Lux whimpered internally while Alenia was just released from a prolonged interrogation. There was still one last thing to be done. One last loose end to tie up. Then Alenia’s ascension would be complete. 

She made her way to Blackbone who happily embraced her. Praising her endlessly for a job well done. “From the moment you entered this institute I knew you would get far.” He said while Alenia was holding his hand. 

Alenia kept holding his and soon enough the duo reached old Blackbone’s room. As they were about to part Alenia screamed and cut herself. Blood was gushing from her hands while Blackbone looked dumbfounded. Did his protege just…  _ Oh no… _ suddenly it all clicked for him. The staff being angry at his messes, disposing of the one who ratted out the staff. Alenia being a bit too close to him recently, and that nibble she gave him… ah it was to have the toxins and chemicals that were found in Vanyen’s body linked to him. To think that the great Horace Blackbone could be tricked by a stupid brat, this fool of a girl had an entirely new thing coming!

Before Blackbone could even cast a spell an ethereal chain had him bound. “My word, Horace I knew you were into younger women, by this young… tsk” LeBlanc looked over Alenia, their plan had worked splendidly. While to Blackbone it looked it looked like Alenia nearly mutilated herself to the unit of Inquisitors who were loyal to a fault to the Grand Deceiver it looked like Blackbone was forcing himself and hurting a girl who already had an incredibly difficult week. 

“Do take Horace to my private dungeon, he will confess all there.” Leblanc snapped her fingers and leaned near Blackbone’s ear. “You thought you could beat me in the game that I invented?” 

“No please, there has been a misunderstanding ! I was framed.” He began babbling, as the Inquisitors were taking him to LeBlanc’s hellish dungeon. “Anywhere but there, please just kill me now! No, I beg you!!” He cried and mewled until eventually nothing but LeBlanc’s heels and Alenia’s steady breathing could have been heard. 

“I have been itching to get rid of him for so long. Hearing him beg is almost as good as making him.” LeBlanc moaned at the thought, her hands giving Alenia a shoulder rub while leaning into her. “Remember my sweet Alenia a man with no motive is never a suspect.” 

“Indeed my mistress.” Lux felt horrific by the fact that she was enjoying this. She enjoyed playing this Grand political game. She lived for the moment the person you are loyal too understands that you have outplayed them and they were the ones being betrayed. 

“MMMM~~~ Now this is just icing on the cake. Call me that again but slower and look me in the eyes.” LeBlanc was enjoying this entire thing far too much. It was one thing to get rid of an opponent who was avoiding the table for too long it was an entirely different thing to have a new apprentice who felt the same twisted, perverted satisfaction when outplaying an opponent. 

“Mistress~~” Alenia tried to replicate LeBlanc’s singsong voice, to her credit it seemed to work as LeBlanc’s tongue made itself at home in her mouth.  **_Struggle all you want but on this we can both enjoy~_ **

“If only didn’t have a Bone to break… perhaps another time, get some rest Apprentice and be ready have a lot of things to do… you included” With a final possessive kiss LeBlanc snapped her fingers in a theatrical manner and vanished. 

_ What have I gotten myself into and how do I get out of this one? _

**_I crave for that woman, and for you to stop bitching about duty this and that. Working with Mistress LeBlanc this last week was the most magnificent experience ever… We can’t wait for more!!!_ **

That night the entire institute was filled with an incredible amount of screams. Not only from Blackbone but from all of his supporters. In one fell swoop LeBlanc had taken over one of the main areas of the Institute of Magical Warfare and she was just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I know mega long chapter. And a bit of 4d chess. Did you guys see it coming Alenia/ Lux working with LeBlanc to betray Blackbone from the start of the cleanup session. And writing LeBlanc as always horny smart magus is incredibly fun. I decided to throw Kat and Cass while writing this since Quinn needed some happiness for the things to come. And making Cass the caring type was nice. While kat is the more, uunga buunga smash smash stab stab type.   
> Having Quinn give a face to the enemy was also fun. Btw I assume you figured it out by after every kill in the NIMW the curse on Quinn was getting stronger because LeBlanc was powering herself up and her curses by proxy.   
> Poor Quinn, good thing we have in the sweet embrace of Cass otherwise she would snap or something.   
> Having LeBlanc smog Lux/ Alenia and being turned on by a sub Lux was a on the fly decision so yeah .  
> Next up- CH3- Lotus and rose - in which LeBlanc meets with an old flame, Quinn is nearing her breaking point. Lux is about to meet some fascinating people and we are setting up things for future plot lines.


	3. CH3- Lotus and rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I was planning on taking a break today by due to rainy weather and some efficient cleaning you are getting a brand new chapter again xD.  
> Just a heads up this one wont have as much action and some might consider it a put soft and floofy. But as the Thotness embrace says “A little bit of heaven before the hell”.  
> Onward but first I need to turn the stove off since I dont want to burn down my place.

Cass woke up feeling something sticky in her hands. The youngest Du Couteau had a very odd evening, her new plaything spent the entire night shaking and whimpering for all the wrong reasons. If she didn’t know better she would have thought that her lovely snack was cursed. After opening her eyes Cass inspected her gown only to see that the green silk was covered in blood and her toy was nowhere to be seen. 

“Quinn darling are you alive?” Cass asked cautiously, if her sister had done what she does best well things would have been much cleaner. Perhaps the girl had some sort of a skin condition? Cassiopeia made her way to the simple bath in the inn that they were staying only to find Quinn passed out in an ice cold tub of water that was now crimson. 

With some help from Katarina and their guards Cassiopea had her curious toy in a fresh new set of cotton sleepwear. While changing her clothing however Cass confirmed her suspicions, the poor girl was cursed by none other than the Grand Deceiver. The intricate style and irony of how her curses worked were unmistakable. The question was how did this Quinn survived, if anything LeBlanc never did anything halfway.

A soft groan escaped Quinn’s mouth as the black vines around her skin looked to be bleeding again.  _ Father would want to talk with this girl, if we play our cards right she might help us in wrapping things up.  _ Gently tucking some loose hair behind Quinn’s ear Cassiopeia planted a chaste kiss on the ranger’s forehead whispering something which seemed to calm her down and somehow dim the pulsating mana that was emanating from Quinn. 

“You disapprove?” The green haired woman asked, cocking an eyebrow while gently stroking Quinn’s hair. 

“Knowing who gave her that and what will happen, damn straight I disagree!” Kataring always had a fascinating way with words. On this occasion she was right. Cass was making a mistake, and taking this girl to their father would only end in disaster. “Killing her would be a mercy compared to what you plan.”

“My dearest sister do share my plan since I have not the barest of ideas as to what you are referring to.” Cass had this which usually would have worked on everything but her father and older sister. The look saying  _ I know it’s risky but it’s worth it. _

“It’s a shit idea.” Katarina groaned as her younger sister kissed the forehead of their latest pawn yet again.  _ At Least Cass can keep her from bleeding all over the carriage with her weird magic. I do wonder how she hasn’t snapped for so long. To have the curse reach such a state she must be fighting it with every fiber of her being.  _

* * *

The Deceiver’s parlor. 

LeBlanc’s personal offices and dungeons were nearly one and the same both luxurious and terrifying as with all things the Deceiver had a taste for the extravagant. She was currently admiring her latest work of art which was Horace Blackbone. The once powerful and feared magus was now nothing more than an empty vessel of flesh existing only to serve.

Clapping her hands LeBlanc ordered the latest addition of her ever growing collection to hobble to what appeared to be an anvil. “If you thought that twisting your flesh was bad the next couple of hours will be but a taste of the eternity which awaits you.” LeBlanc cackled as liquid metal and glass like stone were poured around her new garden decoration. 

Several hours later a slowly moving statue made its way to a garden which was filled with similar looking things. Each placed in a composition depicting their failure and the glory which was the woman who crushed their spirits, their hopes and their future. 

Lux was patiently waiting for her new master who had a fascinating art collection to appear. She was currently observing what looked like some blades set in an elaborate pattern over a map of Ionia. 

“Have you ever been to Ionia, my delicious apprentice?” LeBlanc always enjoyed remembering her time in Ionia. Having such a brave and strong people be reduced to nothing more than a small puppet state serving her and her plans. 

“No -” Lux couldn’t finish her answer when a sudden burst of magic had her down on her knees.  _ What, how did she do that?  _ She was struggling for air, Lux’s body felt numb, she looked upon in absolute awe at the perfection that was looking down her way. “Y yes!”

“Your lies could fly with old Blackbone but not with me. Lie again and all which you hold dear ends.” LeBlanc cooed while her new apprentice was still trying to get her bearings.  _ This gives me an idea…  _

“As you desire my mistress.” Lux had to find a way out, her task had taken too long and now she was too deep into enemy territory. The woman towering above her looked pleased at her response and soon enough motioned for her to follow. 

“I want you to deliver something to a dear friend of mine.” LeBlanc said while fishing out an old Demacian helmet of all things. She began scribbling a note and gave Alenia a possessive look, one which screamed “Not for your eyes.”

“Do you know the making of this helm my sweet apprentice?” She asked while circling around Alenia, looking for any sort of a reaction no matter how small. 

“Demacian make, older design, looks to be before the first sacking of Demacia, if the golden trim is anything to go about, my mistress” Lux decided that it was pointless trying to lie, so she answered LeBlanc’s random question by giving her as little information as possible. 

“Cultured and knows how to behave, come along...” LeBlanc took her time with pretty much everything and getting to know the ins and outs of her apprentice was no different. She kept giving her just a bit of a taste, enough to keep her wanting for more. 

Lux was running out of air, LeBlanc’s tongue felt unnaturally long, having those long sharp nails scratching her scalp and pulling her hair was less than pleasant too.  **_I need more! I want more, unravel me!_ **

“When my friend comes to visit I want you to give this note and the helm to her.” LeBlanc ordered while holding Alenia’s face with a manicured claw. This girl was ready to do anything for her already, she was ready to kill on command and to obey any order. 

“I have a meeting to attend to so do not wait for me, entertain my friend, to you she is like an extension of me.” The Grand Deceiver gave her a final long possessive kiss before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

_ She is too much. I can’t compete with her, when she figures it out… I can’t wait for extraction.  _

**_You want to be like her don’t you? You want to see those who treated you like a freak be reduced to nothing._ **

_ I…  _

**_HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH, YES EMBRACE IT, EMBRACE ME AND YOU WON’T HAVE TO HIDE, NOT ANYMORE WITH MISTRESS LEBLANC’S AID WE CAN HAVE THE WORLD!_ **

After a long moment Alenia’s mind was silent there was no rebuttal no whinny comment. Soon enough a maniacal ear splitting laughter was heard echoing through the halls of the Deceiver’s parlor.

* * *

En route to the Noxian Capital

It was weird not feeling pain or anything for that matter. Quinn had spent the majority of the last couple of years in absolute torment however now there was nothing but a minor hum on the back of her head. Whatever magic Cassiopea was using it had given the ranger the dreamless sleep she craved so desperately. 

“Has anyone told you that your body reacts very oddly to being touched?” Cassiopea asked while causing Quinn’s body to tense up from the lightest of touches. “See what I mean? One would think that...”

“Get a room!” Katarina groaned from her side of their carriage.

The trip to the Noxian capital had been surprisingly quick either due to the well maintained roads or due to not having to deal with unknown hidden roads and bandit attacks Quinn was pleased with her progress so far. Being forced to pretty much have the lap of a stunning woman as a pillow for the majority of the trip was an added bonus, however Cassiopeia was starting to broach touchier subjects.

“Well I haven’t really been…” Quinn stammered as the carriage ground to a halt.  _ We can’t be in the capital already, there is too little noise outside. If it’s a trap I won’t be able to fight my way out, crap!  _

“Save it for later love, you have an important meeting, right about now.” Cass cooed as her lips made contact with Quinn’s forehead sending the Ranger into another dreamless slumber. The entire usage of Cassiopeia's numbing and sleeping ability was taking a toll on the green haired woman. She hadn’t had the opening to use this particular skill of hers in ages. It was draining her stamina and currently she couldn’t even walk without the support of one of the guards.

“Here are my girls!” General Marcus Du Couteau proclaimed once he saw Katarina and a barely awake Cassiopeia, as he moved to embrace them the General noticed a third person being dragged out of the carriage.  _ Female, early to mid twenties, doesn’t look like to be Noxian. _

A few servants were dotting over Cassiopeia while Katarina was angrily glaring at her father. Him wanting to listen to Cass’ plan was normal, he would always listen to any plan no matter how risky, but what her younger sister was proposing was borderline suicidal. 

“Lady Katarina, would you care for a bath?” A servant girl offered before having her body frozen in fear. Katarina was famous for being a bit of a feral beast when she was angry. Some rumors about the Du Couteau family were more accurate than others as the maid ran out of the common area of the mansion screaming in terror at the sight of an unkempt and snarling Katarina. 

“My oh my, here I thought that you would be happy at the opportunity for a hot bath.” A sultry voice snapped Katarina in immediate attention, there weren’t many people who could sneak up on her even less to tell the tale of seeing her like this. 

“What do you want, whore?” True to herself Katarina channeled her foul mood towards the woman who dared intrude on her privacy.  _ Out of all the possible times for this bitch to come it had to be now. Fucking bullshit schemes and political crap, I wanna break something!  _

“As much as I would love to put that tongue of yours through a good lashing I am here to meet with your father.” LeBlanc offered while examining the incredibly tense Noxian assassin.  _ Well maybe I could indulge myself a little, teasing Alenia for so long has left pretty hungry for some catnip.  _

“Tough shit, he is busy so get the fu--” Katarina found herself slammed into a wall with LeBlanc’s mouth silencing her. Instead of going for one of the many knives hidden around her body Katarina returned the kiss with one as passionate and possessive as LeBlanc’s. 

“Glad you didn’t stab me this time.” LeBlanc laughed as her hands began groping the red haired woman.  _ Using her as a messenger would be better. Marcus always had this cold aura around him while this one well… _

“Will you shut your damn mouth and get naked already!” Katarina said angrily, she was too tired and sweaty for any of LeBlanc’s usual foreplay and riddles. Before LeBlanc could laugh at the eagerness from Katarina she found herself tackled onto the Du Couteau woman’s bed. 

“Make me~~” those words send Katarina into a wild frenzy, losing any semblance of self control or pride.

* * *

Du Couteau mansion, main study room. 

“Let me get this straight, you want me to finish my mission just to piss off that LeBlanc lady?” Quinn was trying to come to grips with her current situation. She knew she was screwed the moment Cassiopeia met her during the village festival. Now however Quinn had entered the dangerous and sometimes completely insane world of Noxian politics.

“Would it help if I told you that she was the one who cursed you?” General Du Couteau had a way of motivating people, he had seen this version of LeBlanc’s curse in effect several times before however the victims of it were dead before it would reach this sort of state. “Naturally we trade favor for favor. What do you say? Do we have a deal or should I have you arrested and sent to the inquisitors or perhaps LeBlanc herself?”

“Not much of a choice… how do I get my target out, I doubt LeBlanc would just have me waltz in and take her apprentice without a fight.” Quinn didn’t know how to deal with such a situation, she was a simple peasant girl not a spy or a great tactician, this entire thing was way above her paygrade. 

“Leave that part to me...” Cassiopeia chuckled as she happily began making preparations for her career accomplishment.  _ Hopefully everything goes as planned.  _

“One last thing Quinn, if you are going to pretend to be a Noxian under my care you could at least walk like one.” General Du Couteau stated while inspecting Quinn’s posture. “Stand tall and proud, walk with purpose and never look away from pain, pain keeps you alive.”

“Papa, do you mind if I take Quinn to my chambers, the moment my spell wears off she will need someone to guide her through the shock.” Cass pleaded with her father while Quinn began feeling a bit out of place in such an oddly domestic environment. 

* * *

Katarina’s room several hours later. 

“Leaving already?” Katarina mumbled through her sleep clouded vision. Strands of wet red hair covering her face as the Noxian tried to sound needy for attention.  _ They owe me… that whore is as much of a fiend in bed as she is in an interrogation table.  _

“As much as I would love to, ehem, screw you until your brain leaks out of your ears, I have some other plans.” LeBlanc loved using Katarina’s own quotes, the oldest Du Couteau was all too easy to manipulate. “Do tell your daddy that it is nearly ready.” Without any further delay LeBlanc snapped her fingers and vanished in a puff of shadow, leaving only a naked and dumbfounded Katarina. 

“First I would need a few hours of rest… psycho whore.” Katarina groaned while stretching her aching muscles if anything a few hours with LeBlanc were equal to a full day of training and a several kilometer run when it came to exhaustion. 

“That bath doesn’t sound so bad now… ugh I smell of her”

* * *

The Deceiver’s Parlor several hours laters.

Alenia was currently sprawled naked on on LeBlanc’s bed. Having performed admirably in entertaining the purple winged woman from earlier she was rewarded with an absolute spectacle of an evening.  **_I got laid, got my new mission and mistress called me hers._ **

“Apprentice, be a dear and don’t mention this to anyone.”  **** Before Lux could even ask Alenia was nodding happily as everything around the two turned dark. Time lost any meaning and the only thing that was visible was The Grand Deceiver. “Now then...”  **_This is power, this is perfection, I want this, I will do anything for this sort of power._ **

* * *

Du Couteau mansion

In the late hours of the night Quinn was going through the shock of Cass’ spell wearing off. To say that her body felt like it was being tangled in vines who were on fire would have been a mercy. She could feel everything from the touch to the slightest piece of dust on her skin, and it all hurt, it hurt her so much that if it weren’t for Cassiopeia’s magical eyes she would have skinned herself. 

“It is less than ideal but it should make things bearable later.” Cass said apologetically as she prepared her tools. Quinn had insisted on being conscious through what was about to follow. Something about not trusting mages and magic. “Bite on this, and if the pain gets too overwhelming spit it out and I will put you under.” 

Cassiopeia’s green eyes were now more reptile than human’s she had synchronized her blinking with Quinn’s in order to keep the Demacian ranger in place, while adding the wards that were meant to keep LeBlanc’s curse at bay. Ever so slowly and carefully Cassiopeia began the warding process as muffled screams escaped Quinn’s lips. If it weren’t for Cassiopeia’s eyes paralyzing her she probably would have sliced off her own face due to the pain. 

_ Get through this, for Caleb, try to think about the good times… Endless fields of gold and my own family now isn’t that something worth the pain.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Okay this was super fun thinking and planning the chapter. This particular one went through several iteration until we got to the final product.   
> Now I did make Quinn and Alenia in SWTOR a couple of days ago since i was bored. Oh for those of you wondering Cass is basically a snek mage but is not a snek, best of both worlds unless you are my sister who digs monster girls but I aint one to judge.   
> For those curious few, Cass is tattooing a ward sigil (kinda like the Ilidari from WoW legion )on Quinn you can thank SWTOR for that xD  
> Also having leblanc be a sex crazed fiend is fun and feral wild racoon katarina is my new favorite thing.   
> Here are the links for those who want to see my renditions of Quinn and Alenia/Lux:  
> Quinn: https://imgur.com/NWbk8R4
> 
> Alenia/Lux: https://imgur.com/oBkZ6xs  
> Next Up- CH4- One chance- In which Quinn and the Du Couteau’s execute their plan while our favorite ranger is left with a decision that will either ruin her ideals or ruin her morals.


	4. Ch4- One chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Just a heads up I came up with the concept for this one while being kinda sleep deprived after 4, 10 hour night shifts, nevertheless, we trudge on, just like best knight Bedi, anyone else hyped for the FGO/ Camelot movie?   
> In other news I got to Silver 3 in league so yay for that :D.  
> Now onward into the madness you are all here for!

Du Couteau estate early morning.

“Is she alive?” General Du Couteau asked his youngest daughter, who was currently recovering after using her magical eyes for an extended period of time. The green haired woman was utterly exhausted, to the point where she couldn’t keep said eyes open. 

“Yes, although I would vote against sending her out right away.” Cassiopeia murmured under her breath, she knew that rest was not a possibility however the human body could only take so much before collapsing and Quinn’s was way past its limits.  _ She stopped breathing a couple of times during the warding process.  _

“Time is not a resource we have on our side.” The general said with a hint of sadness, he always respected the will to live in people, even the biggest of cowards would do the impossible just to stay alive. “I will have our servants bathe her, and prepare supplies for her journey.”

“Quinn can barely stand and we are sending her on what is most likely a one way trip...” Cassiopeia tried to protest however her fatigue from last night reminded her just how powerless she was in this situation.  _ Not much I can do anyway… a nap would be nice… _

“All enemies of Noxus make that one way trip eventually.” General Du Couteau stopped himself when he heard the slow steady breathing of his daughter. Following the lightest of touches he placed a blanket over her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I will try to delay their departure until nightfall at least give the girl some time to recover.”

General Du Couteau began heading to Quinn’s room to inspect the condition of his new asset, what he saw there was, disturbing to say the least. The entire left half of Quinn’s face was covered in what resembled an elaborate rose bush. Thorns intertwining with each other and intricate patterns covering the entire drawing. He could feel the entire room pulsating with magic. The curse from LeBlanc as potent as its mistress was, was currently being sapped of its strength… even if temporary. 

“Guess I will finally have a reason not to show in court.” Quinn said, voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. She could feel the tattoo as Cassiopeia had explained pulsating, it was similar to getting punched but worse. 

“Most Noxians consider those types of face paintings to be attractive, aside from my daughters the others are… well less than savory individuals.” The general joked, when Quinn tried laughing a surge of pain followed. 

“No laughing, your face was literally carved and rebuilt with magic, hell you were barely alive as is, no need to die after all this.” 

Quinn made some handgetures saying “When do I leave” since she couldn’t really talk, sign language was her only way of communication. To her surprise General Du Couteau actually signed “Tonight I will try to push it as late as possible so you could rest a bit.”  _ Why would a Noxian care, as a matter of fact why were they so accommodating, why did they… help me. _

* * *

Noxian Capital, midnight. 

Alenia was starting to get impatient, first she was separated from her mistress, second she would have to deal with some stupid Du Couteau retainer who was late to top all off. She was about to order another drink from the innkeeper when a new visitor entered the shabby inn. Hooded face and walking steadily even if slowly towards her. 

“Took you long enough.” Alenia said angrily, as the hooded figure passed a small piece of paper identifying herself as Quinn, one of the best Demacian rangers in service. This small piece of paper was enough to cause a significant change in Alenia’s body language, she quickly paid her tab and signed for Quinn to follow her. 

“What’s our route?” Lux asked with barely contained excitement, the way she was changing her personality at a moment’s notice was scary to say the least. She did notice that Quinn was moving very carefully and very slowly as if she was wounded.  _ Oh right, she was cursed by a Noxian mage. Well guess she is the cool silent loner type.  _

“North west, then we go through the Freljord, into the northern Demacian lowlands.” Quinn’s voice shook with pain as her new “gift” was still sucking the curse out of her system, like poison being sucked from a wound.  _ The way Cassiopeia described it was way prettier.  _

“Very well I will do the talking on all guard checkpoints and inspections.” Lux answered with confidence as the duo approached the main gate. As promised she showed her paperwork and demeaned the poor guard who was just doing his job. 

With one final wink towards Quinn the duo were out of the Noxian capital and headed towards the icy Freljordian tundra. 

* * *

En route to the Northern Noxian border, several hours later.

“Hey Quinn, are you always this quiet?” Lux asked curiously, but she received no answer, only a hand sign.  _ Riiiight everyone from the Demacian military had to know sign language in case they were unable to talk due to certain injuries. She doesn’t look injured unless she is hiding something under her hood.  _

“Can I see your face? I always heard that your eyes were like liquid pools of amber?”  _ Come on, how bad could it be, a scar or something, maybe a recent branding with a-- a -- WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!??? _ Lux lost all color in her pale illusionary face. Quinn’s usually amber eyes were now bloodshot, her face’s entire left side was bandaged however small red spots were appearing on the bandages. 

A series of hand signs followed explaining how Quinn had met with the Du Couteau sisters and her current deal with said family.  _ They offered her help just to piss off and undermine LeBlanc, but she also owns them a favor in the future. She is actually saying the truth, damn, that is a pleasant surprise.  _

After several more hours of blissful silence the sun began rising. A beautiful dawn the likes of Lux had forgotten, during her time in Noxus she rarely got the chance to witness the morning sun due to her assignment. 

“We should make camp and get your bandages changed.” Lux stated as Quinn agreed almost too easily.  _ She is hurting, maybe I should pretend to need more rest just give her some time to recover. I would love to see that ward on her face.  _

After around half an hour Lux had built a fire as instructed by Quinn and the two had a small camp, not much just two sleeping bags, a small fire and some dried food. “Do you have extra bandages or should I improvise?” Lux asked jokingly as some bandages were thrown her way. 

“How thoughtful of the Du Couteaus, now stay still.” Lux gently bagan removing the bloodsoaked banges from Quinn’s face as more and more of the ward was uncovered.  _ This is incredibly thorough, but to have it inscripted in such a way… they must have embedded it in her very soul and life force.  _ “Were the rosebuds open previously?” 

Quinn signed that she hadn’t really seen the ward, but Cassiopeia did warn her about how the more the ward weakens the curse the more the rose bush would change, until it was fully bloomed. A moment later tears began to stream from Quinn’s face, she felt sadness, joy, yearning and fear so much fear that it was overwhelming. 

_ Right General  _ _ Du Couteau did warn that the emotions I had bottled up over the years would be unleashed overtime. Didn’t expect it to happen like this.  _ What followed was a feather like touch from Lux’s hands, cleaning away the tears without a word, only a smile. 

“One of the side effects.” Lux deduced as she started changing the bandages only to notice the plethora of small scars and wounds on Quinn’s face and neck.  _ Some of these are fresh, less than a week old. What in the world has she been doing to herself.  _ “You know, self-mutilation is punishable by Demacian law.” 

Rage, so much rage, it was overwhelming, before Quinn could stop herself she had her hands around Lux’s throat all she needed was to squeeze and finish the last bit of her mission. The girl in front of her however did not look surprised at all. Instead of looking scared she simply continued changing the bandages. 

“After the things I have been through a little choking is child’s play.” Lux kept on talking, eventually calming Quinn down. She did notice that when Quinn initially lunged at her. Her left eye turned blood red, similar to Alenia’s. “Taking a guess here but, I assume your orders were to terminate me?”

Quinn froze, she couldn’t lie, she had to tell the truth no matter how bad it was.  _ They do consider me to be an emotionless killing machine but I am nothing like that, if anything I hate hurting people.  _ She signed explaining that her orders were to terminate Lux if she failed to keep up. Oddly enough the only answer the ranger got was a small chuckle. 

“Jarvan should really work on his subtlety...” Lux decided to drop the matter, she had her mission and she had her orders. “You know I have never been to the Freljord before, I wonder if it is as cold as people say.” Quinn just stared blankly a million thoughts and emotions going through her head.

“I’m taking first watch, no point in having my escort be half dead from exhaustion.” Lux stated while noticing just how incredibly trusting Quinn was.  _ So refreshing to have someone who doesn’t question your every move.  _ The lightmage did notice that Quinn had a multitude of small mini gestures and moves. For example her eyelashes would flutter whenever she was dreaming. Or her left hand would shake when she sensed someone nearby.  _ She is so human it just hurts. So plain, so unimportant, so trusting… _

* * *

Several hours later Lux woke up only to see that Quinn was gathering up their small camp even if she was doing it slower and more carefully than she would have liked. “Did I fall asleep during my watch?” 

“Y-- yeah.” Quinn answered hoarsely, she was able to talk but it still hurt when she moved.  _ Nothing too major felt worse...so much worse that this feels like childsplay.  _

“Sorry I am not used to camping like this.” Lux tried to lighten the mood but instead she got a disapproving grunt from the ranger. “You don’t like me very much do you?”  _ Better be direct, she isn’t one for wordplay after all.  _

The very second Quinn processed the question from Lux, something in her snapped, she lost all self control and punched Lux as hard as possible right in her perfect face. “What makes you say that?” Quinn cackled the strain from the physical pain she had endured was finally taking its toll on her mental state. 

“I despise the fact that I had to go through Hell!” She kept hitting Lux while her mental barriers were broken down one by one. “While all you had to do was tell your daddy that you wanted to be a spy!!!” Tears started flowing as Quinn lost her footing and fell over.  _ Damn it why is she laughting, she is fucking laughing at me!!!  _

“Well… if you hate me this much why not finish your mission?” Lux stated while handing Quinn her crossbow and pointing it to her heart. “Kill me and get home, be a hero or whatever, but if you do that the entire world will remember you as a cold blooded, emotionless killer, nothing more.” 

_ My hand is shaking so much why is she so damn calm, just pull the trigger and get it over.  _ An ear splitting horn brought Quinn and Lux out of their unstable and dangerous state. Before doing something she would regret, Quinn threw her crossbow away as the temperature suddenly dropped too fast. 

“We have to leave now!” Lux panicked, she had read about similar events in one of the books LeBlanc had in her library. In all of the stories and Noxian folklore tales an unnatural cold meant trouble. “You can kill me once we get somewhere safe, right now we are both dead if Noxian folk tales are true.”

Quinn just blinked, she was frozen by fear,  _ I won’t, I won’t be remembered like an emotionless murderer, damn it why is it so cold.  _ Quinn’s unnatural hearing kicked in. She could hear horses, very large horses, followed by something big. Immediately she signed to Lux that they were headed for a nearby village. 

“We can’t save them Quinn, I know you are thinking about this but we can’t all we can do is run!” Lux stated however before she could get a response Quinn was already slowly trudging towards the village which was a couple of kilometers away from the two. “You won’t like what you will find there.”

Quinn slowly turned towards Lux, her hands still shaking but her eyes were determined, determined to prove to everyone that she was not a cold blooded puppet. “You are probably right, but I still have to try and help.”

Lux was as always right, what the two found was straight out of a horror novel. The entire Noxian settlement was frozen, dark blue and black were the only colors in the surrounding area. Oddly enough there were no signs of a fight, just an ice cold frost. 

“What happened here?” Quinn asked while tremors of fear were going through her system. She had read about the frozen watchers and ancient beings from the Freljord that were capable of doing such things but never believed it. “We should look for survivors.” _ A village doesn’t just vanish, there must be some sort of tracks.  _

“Quinn listen to me, your ward might react badly to being introduced to such magic.” Lux tried to stop the determined ranger however once Quinn had her mind set on something there was no stopping her. “As stubborn as my brother--” she muttered angrily under her breath. 

_ Hoof prints, too large, some giant footsteps too, probably belong to something at least 2 meters tall. _ Quinn followed the tracks to the village’s center.  _ The locals were gathered in the center then… their tracks just vanish, no signs of a fight or executions they just vanish. _ Suddenly Quinn’s ward began pulsing as the ranger began screaming, before passing out. 

* * *

Several hours later, Noxian wilderness

“That’s twice I have pulled you out of the fire.” Lux joked to a terrified looking Quinn. The ranger found herself laying on the ground next to a small campfire. The ward on her face was still intact however her bandages were partially frozen. 

“I-- I saw-- wraiths in red-- wearing bones-” Quinn stuttered, either from cold or fear perhaps both, but she looked changed in some way. “T- they took-- the villagers-- horns like the schrieks of the dead--”

“Snap out of it!!!” Lux slapped the panicking ranger back into reality. Quinn’s breathing was quickened, she was afraid yes, the mission always came first. “If you didn’t rush in like a maniac I would have told you the legend of the Red hunt.” 

Quinn just stood dumbstruck, teeth clattering from her frozen bandages. Ever so slowly she signed for Lux to tell her the story. _ Nice way to take my mind off of things while changing my bandages.  _

“According to the books in LeBlanc’s personal collection those red wraiths as you described them travel between plains of existence and hunt people.” Lux took a moment to quickly give a once over on Quinn’s ward as she expected, there were small frozen petals not much but they certainly must have weakened the ward. 

“Signs before an attack usually include a drop in temperature, lots of ice and no survivors. What happens to those taken well no one really knows.” The light mage finished explaining while Quinn looked mortified. 

“What did you see?”

_ Eyes glowing a pale blue while screams surrounded the village, a language so alien and foreign, demonic sounding voices, a man trying to resist as his body was frozen and shattered into a million pieces.  _ “You wouldn’t believe me...”  _ Small blue mirror like circles open and swallow the people, leaving nothing but snowflakes and ice behind. A wraith shorter than the rest turns single blue orb piercing everything before that wraith vanishes as well.  _

“I have seen LeBlanc do things that sound impossible. I think I can handle some demon looking wraiths dressed in red.” Lux boasted as Quinn began retelling what she saw thanks to the ward on her face. As if to prove something to Lux she didn’t spare any details. “Interesting, in any event we should put this curiosity to the side, once Noxian high command gets wind of this they will move some troops this way. We better be in the Freljord by then.”

“Thanks, and sorry.” Quinn spoke with a bit of difficulty but it was enough to catch Lux’s attention. She wasn’t expecting any thanks, much less an apology but it was a pleasant surprise. “For helping me, and for hitting you.”

“Let’s just keep moving.”  _ Is she blushing… no must be the ward on her stupid face. Wait that’s rude, well it’s my head so I can say whatever I want!  _ “Will call it even when you buy me lunch back in Demacia.”

“D-deal.” 

* * *

One week later, Northern Demacian lowlands. 

The rest of Quinn and Lux’s journey was relatively uneventful, aside from Quinn occasionally waking up screaming from a nightmare or Lux getting distracted by some cute looking cat on a flying book nothing much happened. 

“You do realize that we will be dead within a few days once we get into the capital, right?” Lux cheerfully announced. She seemed awfully calm about the entire situation, as if she was completely fine with it. 

“”I have a tough time believing that, I still have my orders and you didn’t fail to keep up so as it stands all is well.”  _ Oh Quinn, so innocent and pure, always wanting to believe in the good side of everyone.  _ “We should be in the capital after a couple of days, what happens there is not my call.”

“So if Jarvan orders you to jump into Shyvana’s mouth you would?” Lux asked jokingly, she had known Quinn for about 2 weeks but already knew what made the ranger flustered, and which topics were a no go area. 

“Or maybe if he ordered you to have a sparring session with Fiora who would just so happen to have a poison coated rapier...” She kept pushing her buttons hoping for Quinn to finally snap and try to think for herself.  _ Just how brainwashed can a soldier get… well I am not really one to talk.  _

“Good soldiers follow orders.” Quinn muttered under her breath as she smiled at a familiar looking blue dot which was bearing towards her. With trained precision she lifted her armored hand and soon enough Valor landed on it. 

“Missed you too Val.” She gently nuzzled into the bird, enjoying the closeness before an ear splitting giggle left Lux’s mouth. 

“You two are adorable!!!!” The shrill of a laughter Lux was capable of producing was enough to cause a deadman to turn in his grave. Quinn just gave her an angry stare while Valor happily landed on his partner’s head, as if exchanging information. 

“Turns out you were right, several days ago a large detachment of Noxian troops moved up north, good thing we got back before they caught up to us.” Quinn said, while Lux looked incredibly unsurprised. Her blue eyes keeping a certain ever present deviousness around them.

“Three.” Lux stated nonchalantly, while Quinn just looked as confused as ever. “That’s three times I pulled you out of the fire, so now you owe me lunch and dinner!” 

“Homecooked, or at an inn?” Quinn asked, sounding annoyed but not angry.  _ Been a long time since I cooked, hopefully I won’t kill her but hey who knows… _

“Never took you for a chef, what’s next you gonna tell me that you can do court dancing?” Lux kept on joking it seemed that this was her way of dealing with stress. 

“Oh I can dance… but you better wear armored boots if you value your toes”

* * *

Noxian army group North. 

“All forces are accounted for sir, as soon as we get the signal from the operation can begin.” An officer reported to several Generals and other military officials. 

“Do all of your toy soldiers sound so adorable, I just want to melt that one into a candy bar...” A predatory pair of pale orange eyes followed the exiting soldier.

“Don’t even think about it...” 

“T’was but a jest, soon I will have plenty of new law loving toys to play around with, fufuhahahaha!!!” A puff of shadow followed the echoing laughter as an enormous Noxian army camp was being prepared. 

“With some luck, most of them will come back...” a familiar voice stated while clutching some trinkets that his kids used to give him when they were younger. “Hopefully this will be my last campaign.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> A bit of a longer chapter, not much action but this is all a setup because the next one will be bonkers.   
> All will be revealed soon, also apologies for not updating recently got a nasty case of travel flu while visiting my Gran Gran, but am better now with enough food supplies to last several more days without shopping.   
> Good news too I am currently on a vacation so I have most of this fic planned out, once finished expect more regular updates on the Jeanne/Jalter fic and maybe another new one shot thingie I came up with while watching Lord of the Rings and finishing SWTOR: Shadow of Revan (yes I do tend to come up with those weird fic ideas rather often.)  
> Next up- CH5- Footsteps in shadow- In which we will see a lot of cool shit, and poor Quinn will be hurt, broken to pieces and rekt. I know i keep saying that but this time for sure.


	5. CH5- Footsteps in shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go team, another day another update. As I am currently under a blanket fort and listening to some sweet sweet FFXIV music. This is the chapter I am most excited about because it will make sense for all of the kinda OOC actions for some characters. In any event let us begin!

En route to the Demacian capital

Lux never thought that she would miss the dark nights in Noxus but the all too bright days in Demacia were starting to strain her eyes. At least now she had her magical disguise off and looked like herself. Still all too pale but sometimes you don’t always get what you want. **_Drown them all in shadow and ash.._** A silent echo kept demanding in the back of Lux’s head. 

The now trio was progressing smoothly however Quinn had been incredibly quiet. Ever since she witnessed the frozen Noxian village she had been jumpy and on edge. Now Quinn was taking a detour in a deeply forested area. _Guess she wants to finish me herself, well at least it is a nice looking place to get killed._ ** _No one will find the bitch’s corpse…_** Again the same familiar echo kept whispering horrible thoughts in the back of Lux’s head. This time it felt louder like a self preservation instinct. 

Before long a small cabin appeared in front of Quinn, Lux and Valor. With a happy sigh Quinn made her way to the cabin while waving expectantly for Lux to follow. 

“We can rest here, now about that lunch and dinner I owe you.” Quinn

was very serious when it came to her debts. She always tried to repay them, even those that she owed to her enemies. “What do you want to eat?” 

“Here I was thinking you were going to kill me.” Lux was surprised. She had been trained to assume that those around her would betray her in a moment’s notice. However Quinn, well she had proven time and time again that she was just a decent human being. As honest as they come. “Surprise me.” 

“Alright, feel free to lounge around, this place is pretty well hidden so we should be relatively safe.” Quinn said while pulling out some dried meats and vegetables from a hidden underground drawer. With the corner of her eye she saw that Lux was currently sitting on an old rocking chair.  _ Well, guess we are alike in some ways… _

“So did you build this place?” Lux curiously asked while listening to the old creaking wood and the soft flap of Valor’s wings as he was trying to get comfortable on a nearby bird stand.  **_Not being in control bores me… can you kill something!?_ ** Lux tried ignoring the now thunderous echo of Alenia’s voice. For some reason her undercover persona was still pestering her. For the first time ever Lux had to deal with a fragment of her personality that simply refused to die.

“Made it with my dad and brother.” Quinn felt nostalgic at the memory. A time where things were much simpler, no politics, no grand schemes or magical curses…  _ No pain.  _ “By the way why do you think Jarvan will want us dead?”

“Me because I know too much… For example, I know that the only reason why the Noxians haven’t invaded is, threat from mutually assured destruction.” Lux stated flatly while Quinn was chopping up some vegetables. **_No one gets to kill me aside from mistress! Anyone who tries gets turned into a gory mess!_** Lux had to hand one thing to Alenia, the girl was stubborn in her flat out refusal to die or be silent. She had spent days trying to keep her at bay but now the ever present high Noxian accent was starting to drown out her thoughts.

“I also know secrets that can ruin our royal family. Such as the fact that King Jarvan III is married to a woman who has magic.” 

Quinn nearly sliced off her finger when Lux told her that small little secret.  _ Odd is this how a normal cut feels… I expected something more, maybe if I… _ The kitchen knife slowly made its way towards Quinn’s wrist as she erupted in maniacal laughter.

“Drop the damn knife!” Lux commanded while Quinn looked dumbstruck.  _ When did she get next to me? Whoa, dizzy… _ Lux knew that having certain senses sharpened could lead to an interesting effect but having one’s sense of pain increased for so long and suddenly being reverted to normal well, that was flat out odd. Quinn had nearly sliced off her entire wrist and lost a fair amount of blood. 

“If I keep saving from being hurt you will owe me breakfast too...” Lux rarely felt honest but right now she was feeling something else. She felt a dull pain in her chest when Quinn had the knife slice her flesh. “No need to test the normal limits of your body, now give me your hand.”

Several stitches later Quinn’s arm was no longer bleeding however Lux demanded that she stays near her: In case any other sudden urges to mutilate her own body appeared. _ I swear I have no idea how this girl is still alive, or how she still functions… _ **_The peasant bitch should bow before us and grovel for a quick death!_ ** This time the whispers were louder, everytime it came to Quinn, Alenia became more and more aggressive as if jealous for attention.

“Sorry if I scared you it was just weird, cutting my finger and feeling only a slight pinch” Quinn tried to explain her actions but was immediately shushed by Lux who was now helping her cook their lunch. 

“Hey Quinn, how can you be so human?” Lux asked out of nowhere, during their time together the two had been mostly silent aside from the occasional altercation when it came to certain decisions. 

“Uhm what?” Quinn asked lamely. She did notice that Lux kept massaging her temples as if her head was hurting. 

“The way you are it’s just so plain and human and...ugh forget I asked!”  **_Lux and Quinn are sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~~_ ** Between the now constant taunts from Alenia, the stress of possibly being killed in the next couple of days and having to deal with a emotional timebomb Lux was nearing a point where she just wanted to scream at something. “I am going out for some fresh air...” 

* * *

Near Quinn’s forest cabin. 

“Why are you still in my head?” Lux asked to nothing in particular. She had been many different people but she always remained who she was. Lux always stayed Lux, her extraction team would give her a piece of paper containing her trigger word and *poof* the temporary persona would vanish and Lux would be the only one standing.

**_As a conditioned spy you should know that 9/10 times the trigger word paper trick would work. Besides love, you missed me didn’t you._ ** Shadows began amassing around Lux. Memories that were not hers began flooding in, eyes of liquid gold and gentle touches were all she felt. 

“Stop with the shadowy tricks! I am a lightmage! A lightmage does not use shadows!” Lux demanded while her head felt ready to split. For all of her bluster about not using shadows she felt a certain comfort from the shadowy tendrils that were forming around her. 

**_How adorable you still think that you are in charge. Tell me do you plan to just keel over and die once Jarvan sends you to his mage hunters._ ** Alenia had a certain point if Lux was not able to do her duty then she was nothing more than another mage.

Lux felt weaker than ever as more and more shadows began enveloping her. Worst of all Alenia was right, if she couldn’t be useful then she would be terminated. In the end Lux was nothing more than a scared little girl surrounded by shadows. Visions of her being publicly shamed started appearing as Lux’s breathing quickened a sharp pain became present in her head.

**_“Or you could give yourself to me? I can keep you safe Lux, it will be just like in Noxus, us two causing mayhem in the institute.”_ ** This time the voice came from outside of Lux’s head. Right in front of the kneeling girl stood a perfect shadow copy of Alenia. 

Lux wanted to scream but couldn’t as Alenia’s shadow gently pressed their lips together. “We did have our moments in that place.”  _ Wait, why am I agreeing with a pseudo personality of mine. _

**_“As a lightmage you should know that I am the shadow you cast. No matter how much you try I will always be right behind you.”_ ** Alenia gently cupped Lux’s face as she placed another kiss on the lightmage’s lips.  **_“I am the one person that would never lie to you Lux.”_ **

“I don’t want to die…” Lux choked out, for the first in ages she was breaking down. Her carefully built mental barriers, her meticulous defenses all brought down by no other than her own self. “C-can you keep me safe?” The girl that was currently enveloped in darkness was not Lux; it was a small child who had been through too much too fast. 

**_“No one will hurt you… And by the end all who tried will be nothing but ash.”_ ** Alenia’s shadow cooed as she began dissipating. Her shadow melding into Lux’s being as two became one.  **_Do ask your ranger about her agenda._ **

* * *

Back in Quinn’s cabin.

For several minutes Quinn felt chills crawling all over her body. It was so incredibly familiar. The ward on her face kept pulsating gorging on the curse’s power however this time it was different. This time she heard a cackle.  _ Quinn-- ruin--- _ . 

The young ranger took several steps back and tripped over a chair only to hear some ragged breaths coming from outside of her cabin. “It’s just Lux, nothing to worry about.”  _ That voice I just heard in my head, it was so familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it.  _

After several minutes a refreshed looking Lux entered the cabin. Refreshed would have been an understatement she was rejuvenated. “Food smells great!” 

“Had a nice walk?” Quinn asked while serving some stew for the two. This entire scene felt all too homelike for Quinn. She remembered having dinners like this back when she was younger. 

“I did…”  **_Go on, ask her either now or after you eat, but ask her before you reach the capital._ ** Alenia gently demanded as Lux’s usually bright blue eyes were now a touch darker than usual.  _ What if she hurts me… what if she punches me like she did back in Noxus.  _ **_I won’t let her, you need but snap your fingers for me to take over._ **

“So what are your plans once you escort me to the capital?” Lux asked timidly. She was feeling both calmer and more anxious than ever. Having Alenia’s whispers helped her in a way. Her mind immediately went back to the Institute where Alenia and herself were a force to be reckoned.

“Assuming we don’t get murdered I am planning on paying my debt to the Du Couteau’s” Quinn as always answered with the absolute truth a live of painful honesty had her conditioned to not lie. 

“What exactly do you owe them?”  **_Remember she can’t lie it is not in her nature, so plain easy to gleam intel from her._ ** Feeling more confident Lux began eating away at her stew and kept on her semi interrogation of Quinn. It felt good being the one asking the questions.  **_Just like in the Institute, oh the fun we had torturing those pathetic failures._ ** _ They did offer an interesting point of view. _

“Once this ward on my face accumulates enough power from the curse that is on me I would need to use a special scepter to draw out LeBlanc’s soul into my body.” Quinn began explaining to a very focused and intently listening Lux. 

“When that happens a Du Couteau assassin will take out LeBlanc’s body then Cassiopeia will syphon the soul away in a soul cage that was stolen from the Shadow isles.”

“It’s a risky plan.”  **_Darling this is a suicide run. In that barely functioning meatbag of hers no one would be able to distinguish their souls. Meaning that they both go into the soul cage._ ** _ I find it weird that you know so much about this type of ritual.  _ Lux and Alenia’s inner dialogue was interrupted when Valor stole a bit of food from Lux’s plate. 

“I know it’s high risk, but I trust Cassiopeia and I trust General Du Couteau. He is a decent man.”  **_Poor girl, trusting a viper and an old relic that has outlived its time._ ** Quinn noticed that Lux was too quiet, as if thinking of what to say. “Apparently LeBlanc can’t really be killed. General Du Couteau, had found so many mentions of women who looked exactly like her over the years that iit s insane. At one point he even saw LeBlanc get killed, only for her to just waltz back to life several months later.”

“There are beings like this mentioned in some old dusty tomes. But do you really believe that LeBlanc could be one of them?”  **_Luckily for you mistress isn’t here otherwise she would have killed you for questioning her grand perfection._ ** _ Not like you managed to get anything out of her, if I remember properly you wanted to be in her bed most of the time.  _

**“** Quinn… you know this is most likely a one way trip, right? **”** Lux asked with care, she was genuinely worried about a lowborn peasant girl.  _ Mother would have field day with this.  _ **_Your mother doesn’t matter, only mistress LeBlanc. In any event all will be over soon._ ** _ What do you mean, Alenia?  _ **_Worry not, just do as I tell you and all will be as right as rain._ **

“Why do you think I am not worried about getting killed when we return to the capital.” Quinn sounded happy for once. Genuinely happy and calm. She even smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. “Certain death has a way of making you appreciate the little things.” 

“No way to change your mind?”  **_Do you honestly believe that this plan would work, what makes you think that mistress LeBlanc hasn’t been the one pulling the strings from the start?_ ** _ Alenia, what do you mean?  _ **_I will tell you once we are in the capital._ **

“Nope, unlike you spies a ranger has their honor and keeps their word no matter how much pain it causes them.” 

**_See, she hates you, no matter how much you try, everyone hates you, everyone except mistress LeBlanc._ ** _ You have a point, Alenia I think I know what we have to do when we meet with the prince. _

* * *

Demacian border patrol campsite.

“Did you hear, some Noxian village got frozen so now they want to increase our patrols.” A soldier complained while resting by the small campfire. 

“I heard it was because the damn Noxians moved a lot of troops north.” Another one mentioned while handling a sack of wine. The small squad was one of many border patrols who were now forced to do extra work due to the sudden increase of Noxian military activity. Some of them were new recruits, others seasoned veterans.

“Cut the gossiping, you two sound like fishwives.” The captain of the unit from the posture and seriousness of the voice. A tall black haired man, with broad shoulders and a missing eye. “Way--” *caught* “Wha--” 

In but a moment the entire patrol began choking, foam appearing from their mouths as their faces turned blue. All but one were left. 

The same scenario was occurring around most of the northern parts of Demacia. Patrols and garrisons being poisoned and having all but one survivor.

* * *

Noxian army group north. 

“--You have done well. Dismissed.” LeBlanc chuckled to herself while placing a small crystal ball back under her cloak.. This entire ordeal of orchestrating certain events to happen in particular ways had been very entertaining for her. 

“My dear, General Du Couteau, you may order your army to move into Demacian territory.” The Deceiver said while dispatching another one of her clones on a mundane task. “My agents have taken care of the bulk of the Demacian border forces.”

“What about their leadership? Should I assume that you have people working on this as well?” General Du Couteau asked with a concerned expression. This entire operation was proceeding too well for his liking. 

“That really depends on how well my magnificent former apprentice did her task. Knowing Cassiopeia she went the extra mile yes?” LeBlanc cooed while seeing an angry frown from the usually incredibly calm General Du Couteau. “If you excuse me I have a very fascinating ritual to prepare for. You can of course watch but for a man of action like yourself I doubt it would be as interesting.”

A clap followed leaving Marcus Du Couteau alone with his thoughts. Was this right, was defeating your arch rival without any casualties worth the soul and philosophy of your entire nation. He had doubts following LeBlanc's plan but if it meant not having to send his children to impossible missions he was ready to make any sacrifice. 

“We all have a choice… the ranger made hers and I made mine...” He muttered to himself while signing the order for the Northern Noxian army to move into Demacian territory. 

* * *

Quinn’s cabin. 

Lux was quietly watching Quinn sleep. She kept hearing some random words leaving the ranger’s mouth. From what she pieced together it sounded like Quinn was having a nightmare.  **_Ask her._ **

The shadow that Lux was casting began to move and took a seat right next to the blond mage. “ **_Or do you want me to use more direct methods?_ ** ” She asked while looking at the slow rising and falling of Quinn’s chest. 

“It’s probably something about that Noxian mage who cursed her. In actuality I am more concerned about what we are going to do once we get into the capital.” Lux said while looking at her fingertips for some reason they were itching with magic, ready to be unleashed on anyone and anything that tried to hurt her. 

“ **_Leave that to me, right now you should get some rest. Maybe go cuddle with that whimpering piece of trash, or me whichever you desire._ ** ” Alenia had a certain way with words. She could make the most mundane choice sound like a life or death choice. 

* * *

Inside of Quinn’s dream.

Flames, so many black and purple flames, and so much screaming. Quinn wanted to make it all stop but couldn’t. She could only watch as her body moved on its own stepping over and on the burned remnants of what looked like the Demacian royal palace. 

“You brought oblivion to our home.” The accusing voice of what sounded like Garen came, as his body was swallowed by shadowy flames. Leaving nothing but a hollowed out boneless husk.

As Quinn was ascending the remnants of the palace she could see the dead bodies of some of her so called friends. Shyvana was impaled by several red spikes with her dying breath she turned to Quinn and whispered. “Traitor… curse you--..” the half dragon couldn’t finish her sentence as she too was engulfed in the same black fire that was rampaging through the city. 

“What is going on… This can’t be happening!” Quinn tried to voice out the words but nothing came out. Her body simply kept on moving to the tomb where all Demacian kings were laid to rest. A voice came from the side of her head.  **_Magnificent… such lovely ruin. I am proud of you my sweet brave ranger._ **

Quinn had heard this voice before the same voice that had haunted her dreams for so long was now taunting her. She wanted to lash out to try and retort but couldn’t her body wouldn’t listen and neither would her voice. She heard some weird words leaving her mouth in a voice that was not exactly hers. 

Before she could make sense of this nightmare, Quinn woke up startled and afraid. Cold sweat covering her entire body as tremors of terror were going through her.  **_Murderer… Betrayer…--uin._ ** She heard the same voice from earlier, this time it was clearer, but it still sounded distorted like being underwater. 

“Perhaps I should look at the damn thing?” Quinn murmured to herself as she removed a bit of her clothing. Revealing countless scars and wounds, and right atop her heart a singular nearly bloomed black rose. “Wasn’t the ward from Cassiopeia supposed to make the rose close wither and die?”

“Bah, what do I know maybe it just needs time, maybe I am just overthinking it.” Quinn tried to rationalize with herself but she was becoming more and more paranoid. “Might be a good idea to go check with the mage hunters before meeting with the prince… just to be safe.”

“Don’t!” Lux begged with a sleepy voice and trembling hands. **_Good thing I require no sleep. Now I can have some real fun with this peasant._ ** Alenia thought to herself as she slowly wrapped her hands around Quinn. She felt the ranger shaking from the contact. 

“The magehunters would kill you on the spot if you told them about the ward Cassiopeia put on you.” Alenia pretended to tear up and choked out those words while holding Quinn as tightly as possible.  **_She is just about ready to pop._ **

“Didn’t know you cared for a lowborn like me.” Quinn tried to assert some semblance of control over herself as her heart was beating all too fast. 

“Well I do care, you are the only one who treats me normally and I love that! Just like your stupid beatiful eyes!”  **_Huh, her eyes do look a lot like those of mistress LeBlanc. Pretending to be Lux is so annoying maybe if…_ ** Without even allowing Quinn a moment to respond Alenia turned the shaking ranger and stole her lips. 

Quinn was dumbstruck she was currently being kissed by none other than the poster girl of Demacia Luxanna Crownguard. The young ranger was both conflicted and overjoyed by the sudden contact. 

“Fine no magehunters, we go straight to Jarvan.” She whispered as Lux held her as tightly as possible.

* * *

By the time Quinn woke up it was already nearly midday. She cursed internally now she would have to give her report to Jarvan during the night which she wasn’t a fan of.  _ I wonder where Lux is?  _

As Quinn was preparing for the last bit of their journey she saw a note left in front of the window: 

“I am going for a walk, get some rest and buy me dinner when we get to the capital!” 

She chuckled to herself.  _ That’s Lux alright, always looking at the bright side of things.  _ Quinn started packing after filling a bowl with water for Valor. 

Meanwhile out of earshot Lux was talking with Alenia. 

“You said there was something I needed to see?” Lux asked as the familiar feeling of shadowy tendrils began erupting from her shadow. Soon enough Lux’s shadow took Alenia’s form. This time it was more dense and more malevolent. 

“ **More like hear, but you get the general idea.** ” Alenia sounded almost guilty. For some reason all the bird chirping and all other noises stopped. “ **I took control over our body last night and kissed Quinn.** ” Lux just looked at her shadow with a nonchalant expression. 

“How many times have you taken over?”  _ I wonder if Quinn liked it… wait no! Luxanna focus, if she can take over my body, who knows what she might have done… she is a Noxian after all. _

**“You know I am in your mind and heard that right?”** **_Luckily that is a one way street. Just a bit longer and we shall have our reward._ ** Alenia laughed as Lux kept making a pouty face. “ **I just did what I did because that girlfriend of yours was planning on telling the magehunters about her new ward.** ”

**“You remember what they do right?”** Alenia knew exactly where to poke and prod. After all she was taught by LeBlanc even if it was for a short time. 

“Hard to forget, especially since I still have the scars “

_ All she could feel was something cold and dark, then the sizzling sound became more apparent. Suddenly the cold and the dark were gone but Lux wished that they stayed for what she saw was hell. The magehunters had taken her at some point during the night. Someone must have tipped them off. There was nowhere to run or hide. The sizzling metal brand came closer and closer. White hot pain and screams, so many screams left Lux’s shaking body.  _

_ By the time it was all finished Lux felt as if a part of her was sealed away. She couldn’t exactly put her finger on it but it was like losing something but not knowing what it was. Several symbols were now present on her legs, back and belly. All of them representing a seal of some kind, keeping her magic suppressed. Her hair too was now completely blond.  _

**“Thanks to me she won’t have to go through that hell.”** **_I will make that bitch of a mother pay for what she did to us! No sane parent would send their daughter to the magehunters._ ** For a moment Alenia seemed a bit off. “ **Company.** ” She whispered as her shadowy form vanished back into Lux. 

“Thanks for letting me sleep in. Been a long time since I slept like a baby.” Quinn said while waving happily. The young ranger looked refreshed and ready to take on the entire world.

“How did you find me?” Lux asked in near terror. If Quinn had heard her conversation with Alenia well this was game over for her. Whatever it was Quinn either kept it for herself or chose not to talk about it. 

“You do know that part of being a ranger includes tracking and Valor helped me too.” Quinn chuckled while handing a small pack to Lux. “Anyway we should probably head out. With some luck this entire ordeal would be over tonight. Then we can maybe… get lunch together?” A mad blush spread all over Quinn. She felt so incredibly warm that it was unbearable. 

“I’d like that.” Lux nodded happily.  _ First time someone asks me out on a date, I mean sure Alenia helped but it feels nice to have someone ask you out in such a normal way.  _

“To be honest I didn’t think I would get this far.” Quinn jokingly rubbed the back of her head as she kept trying to hide her insanely red face. “There is this really nice bakery near the docks.”

“As long as you are there I don’t mind.”  _ She is cute when blushing, maybe I should… _ Without overthinking things Lux closed the distance between the two and gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

The Deceiver’s parlor.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little viper… or was it cobra I could never tell the difference.” LeBlanc laughed as a pair of reptilian eyes stared at her from the shadows. 

“Viper, and I bring you a gift for that fancy ritual you are cooking… mistress.” The visage of Cassiopeia Du Couteau came out of the shadows holding a jar containing what looked like skin and lots of blood. 

“You always were my favorite apprentice for a reason.” LeBlanc took the jar then, gave Cassiopeia a prolonged suffocating kiss. “I still have several hours before showtime. Care to keep me company?”

“I don’t want my sister’s sloppy seconds...” Cassiopeia proclaimed to an incredibly amused LeBlanc. “When I close my eyes… I still hear her screaming.” Cassiopeia said with a small quiver in her usually steady voice.

“Well your last flesh carving was what? Five, six years ago. It is completely normal, now do tell me did the little Demacian birdie struggle?” LeBlanc asked with pure childish glee. It was both incredibly arousing and terrifying at the same time. 

“Had to keep her sedated the entire way to our mansion, thanks to that curse of yours, she nearly skinned herself and while doing the carving she wanted to stay conscious.” Cassiopeia explained while making herself comfortable on one of the many plush couches. 

“Did she now.” LeBlanc cooed as she settled Cassiopeia’s head on her lap. Nails slowly scraping the green haired woman’s scalp as hums of approval left her lips. 

“Been ages, since someone else was the pillow… could you do that thing where you sing about the things that are to come?” Cassiopeia was like a very demanding child which wouldn’t take no for an answer. She released another pleased sigh as LeBlanc snapped her fingers and a blanket appeared over her. 

“Light will fade as shadows will grow” LeBlanc began humming in a slow drawled out tone, while gently weaving her fingers through Cassiopeia’s hair. 

“Memories of a city bathed in silver” She continued, voice now filled with sorrow and longing for ages past. If Cassiopeia didn’t know better she would have sworn that there was a hint of sadness on LeBlanc’s unreadable face. 

“Kings will fall as ashes flow” In a whisper of a moment all the sadness was gone from her voice now replaced with cruel determination the Deceiver kept singing.

“Tears will fall as screams will grow” She continued a sadistic grin plastered on her face. 

“Ever louder, ever stronger” For Cassiopeia the scene which was unfolding was that of absolute emotion going through her former teacher’s body. She only saw this more emotional side of LeBlanc when she was singing. 

“The silver city falls” A tinge of sadness was once again present in LeBlanc’s voice but it was gone as the snow in summer. 

“As ruin comes I become whole once more” Perverted happiness was all one could feel after the delivery of that line. Even the usually composed Cassiopeia shuddered.

“Whole once more...” 

“That was a marvelous performance mistress!” Cassiopeia exclaimed with uncontained adoration. She felt reinvigorated by LeBlanc’s song and ready to do anything just for a few more notes to be played.  _ Wait, focus! She used her damn charm tricks!  _

“If you fell for that old song and dance number I would have killed you on the spot.” LeBlanc stated plainly as she continued to play with Cassiopeia’s hair. “Alas my dear I should begin my final preparations.”

* * *

Near the Demacian Capital.

**_She should cover the left side of her face. The curious mage hunters might suspect something._ ** Alenia’s voice echoed all around Lux. It was incredibly odd but comforting at the same time.  _ You have a point.  _

“Uhm Quinn, you might want to cover that tattoo up. Actually the entire left side of your face.” Lux stated while Quinn just had a silly grin plastered on that stupid kissable face of hers. “Mage hunters might question you since… magical stuff.”

“Guess you have a point there. Mind helping me with the wrap up?” Quinn asked while preparing a decent amount of bandages. 

“Fine but, don’t struggle or I will bind you!” Lux exclaimed jokingly as she started to wrap the bandages around Quinn’s head.  _ Never noticed that her left eye is a bit denser in color compared to her right one.  _ **_Cover it up just to be on the safe end._ **

“Wait a second!” Lux stopped immediately as Quinn gave her a quick peck on the lips. Nothing much, just a small honest kiss. “Won’t be able to do that after you wrap me up.” She joked as Lux rolled her eyes.

**_How did you fall for that loser?_ ** “Dork.” Lux ignored Alenia’s loud grunt of disapproval as she returned the kiss. Then continued bandaging Quinn’s face.  _ She is honest, unlike us... _

“You called?” Quinn kept the mood light. The occasional remark or bad joke. It was her way of coping with stress. She hadn’t seen Valor for a while which was usually a bad sign. 

The closer they were getting to the capital the more anxious Quinn was getting. She started hearing the voice from her dreams once more. Soon a splitting headache followed.  _ Need to keep an emotionless persona. Can’t have people know about my little curse being weakened.  _

After another hour or so the sprawling Demacian capital was in sight. Blue flags adorned with silver crests were decorating the gates and were placed around most of the city. Quinn felt noxious from something as if there was something very wrong with everything. 

Lux on the other hand was back to being the happy go lucky airhead all of Demacia knew. “For someone who can’t really act you are doing the entire in constant pain act like it’s your second nature.” She looked at Quinn who was ready to keel over and pass out. 

“I feel...” A tremor passed through Quinn’s body it wasn’t painful but it caused the world around her to be out of shape. Soon enough her vision was blurred. “Let’s just get this meeting with Jarvan over with.” 

The two made their way into the shining city that was Demacia with next to no issue. Lux naturally had to keep an eye out for any mage hunters who were too curious. Alenia was all but gone. Something about the city being too bright and too suffocating for her tastes.  _ It’s nice being alone in my own head for once.  _

As the royal palace came into view the sun began descending ever so lazilly unaware of what was to come.

* * *

The Deceiver’s parlor.

In a room so secretive and deep underground that even Cassiopeia was not allowed stood the lone figure of LeBlanc. Shadows crawled all over her body as she spilled the contents of the jar brough by her favorite former apprentice. Skin, blood, muscle fiber and even an eye were all laid down on a workshop table. 

“She always was an overachiever.” LeBlanc laughed to herself as she began chanting and connecting the pieces of flesh and blood. Soon enough the amalgamation was converted into mana and LeBlanc happily absorbed it beginning her hellish ritual. 

* * *

Demacian Royal palace. 

“Miss Quinn you shall come with us, while Lady Crownguard will be debriefed by the prince himself.” One of the royal guards proclaimed as two more guards flanked and separated the duo. 

Without another word Lux was taken to a different wing of the palace while Quinn was being escorted to what looked like the entrance of a dungeon.  _ She was right! They are going to kill us! I have to get out of here! _

Before Quinn could grab her crossbow and attempt to escape something hit the back of her head and the world became one of utter darkness. Only the gentle hums of a harrowing song present. 

“Take her to the mage hunters for interrogation once done, execute her as a mage collaborator.” Shyvanna ordered the pair of royal guards after she knocked out Quinn. “The King’s orders.” 

With no delay at all Quinn’s unconscious body was dragged deeper into the dungeons of the Royal palace. 

_ “Took you long enough~~”  _ A voice sweet as honey but foul as poison whispered in Quinn’s head. The ranger couldn’t open her eyes, she couldn’t even move.  _ “You wish to escape this horrible place? Save that lovely blonde girl of yours?”  _ The voice kept cooing. It was familiar but not at the same time. 

_ “Yes, but who or what are you?”  _ Quinn was surprised in all of her dreams she couldn’t speak but this time, this time she could. She could move around the impenetrable darkness and speak to the owner of that familiar voice. 

“ _ One who can help. _ ” The voice came closer and closer, soon it took the shape of a woman dressed so provocatively it left next to nothing to the imagination.  _ “My sweet brave ranger has grown~~~”  _ The woman approached as an uneasy feeling crept into Quinn’s mind. 

_ “I… how can I trust you?”  _ Quinn asked as the other woman was circling around her like a predator ready to pounce on a cornered animal. 

_ “Your brother made a deal with me once, but you probably would remember if I took this form?”  _ A snap and the barely naked woman was replaced with the horrific visage of the Noxian mage who has tormented Quinn’s dreams for ages.  _ “Jog your memory right up?” _

_ “Out of my head!!!”  _ Quinn cried out as a sharp pain brought her out of the darkness to what looked like an interrogation room. She was chained to a wall as cold water was splashed on her face. 

“Lil’ mage lover is awake.” One of the people in the room announced happily. Quinn was horrified, when she couldn’t feel the bandages around her face and the comfort of her clothes. “Mage lover must have done some serious lovin’ look at that skin. Poor whore must have skinned herself several times over eh?” 

_ “If they are treating you like this imagine what your blonde friend is going through, let me aid you.”  _ The woman’’s voice echoed inside of Quinn’s head as another splash of water brought her back to the situation at hand. 

“Oi don’t you go falling asleep mage lover!” A punch landed right in Quinn’s ribcage as more voices were starting to fill out the room. Before she could do anything two nails were lodged into her wrists. 

“Amateurs...” was all Quinn choked out. She had lived most of her life in pain so her pain threshold was incredibly high. As more punches began landing she just kept laughing maniacally. The pain stopped when a new figure entered the room. 

“Leave us...” The king’s voice was commanding and final. Within moments the room was empty. “Tell me Quinn, why did you betray us? Why did you disobey his orders?”

Time grounded to a halt as a knife was ready to slice Quinn’s throat open.  _ “So you choose to give up… pathetic!”  _ The woman’s voice was taunting. 

_ “If I accept, promise to keep Lux safe.”  _ Quinn didn’t fear dying and didn’t fear pain, what she feared was having other people suffer because of her lack of strength. 

_ “I would never lie to my baby bird~~~” _ She leaned in close to Quinn time, still not progressing . “ _ Whisper my name just like a little child calls for its mother. _ ”

Quinn’s skin crawled as she heard the name which had to be whispered in order to save Lux. “Le--LeBlanc” She cried out as the knife that was about to slice her throat was knocked away by ethereal chains. 

“What?!” The king was in shock as Quinn’s broken body was covered in shadows and smoke. Only for the nails and chains that were holding her to be removed like nothing. “Guards!!!”

“You hurt my baby bird! Foolish king for this I will take your entire flock!!!” Quinn’s voice was distorted; it didn’t sound like her at all. The black rose above her heart now fully bloomed and pulsing with power the same as the ward on her face, both sporting a multitude of black fully bloomed roses. “I will keep you alive to witness the end… but first~~~” With a theatrical clap the shadowy tendrils around Quinn’s body formed a gown to cover her and serve as her armor.

* * *

Moments earlier Royal palace. 

Lux felt an odd presence, one that she hadn’t felt since she left Noxus.  **_She comes, their end comes!!!_ ** Alenia’s voice echoed in histericall fashion. As Lux approached the meeting room where she was to meet with Jarvan something in the corner of her vision felt off. 

“Good to see you alive and well, Luxanna.” Jarvan proclaimed waving with the standard false courtesy that was normal for Demacia.  **_Kill him! Now is your chance! For making you what you hate, kill him for taking your ranger away!_ **

“Glad to be alive and well.” Alenia’s voice kept on shouting for blood. It was so loud that Lux couldn't really hear what Jarvan was saying. As he waved his hand to dismiss his guards something in her snapped.

* * *

The Deceiver’s parlor several weeks ago. 

Alenia was chained to a table as LeBlanc kept circling around her. “To think that I would have a Demacian as an apprentice. Wonders never end.” She said as her manicured nails dug into the black mane that was Alenia’s hair. 

“Alenia darling I want you to tell me who she is… Or you won’t be getting anywhere.” LeBlanc’s sweet voice was nothing compared to the one thundering in Alenia’s head. She could feel LeBlanc’s presence rifling through her memories, through Lux’s memories. “That’s it love! Don’t fight me, just let me see you.” 

With an ear splitting yell Lux was back in control of her body, for better or worse. Her disguise was shattered as blood was dripping from the sides of her head. “Wha--” She couldn’t breathe all she could feel was LeBlanc’s tongue. 

“No wonder Alenia is so easy...” LeBlanc said with a disappointed wave. “Poor thing is still as ripe as ever. Don’t worry all I require from you is to snap your fingers once Jarvan dismisses his guards~~~”

“No!” A smile crept on LeBlanc’s lips as one of her many clones entered the room and took Jarvan’s form mimicking his gestures to perfection. 

“Playing the valiant hero won’t help.” LeBlanc moved her claws to Lux’s head and poured ungodly magics into the girl’s mind. Screams were soon all that came out of that room. “Alenia, dear do help me from the inside~~~”

Several days of unspeakable sorcery and mind manipulation Lux was snapping her fingers like it was nothing to Jarvan’s handwave. “Good girl. Now go back to sleep and let your big sister Alenia take care of everything, Shhhh you never had a chance at fooling the one who made the spy game. Now sleep.” 

“Good girls do deserve a prize… once you fulfil your task those seals will be shattered” LeBlanc cooed as she droned on about shoddy craftsmanship. 

With a final kiss Lux lost herself to darkness only to be reawakened in an inn by a note containing her trigger word from Demacian intelligence and no memory of ever being tortured by LeBlanc. 

* * *

Royal palace present time.

*Snap* In a moment Lux’s demeanor changed. She was more confident than ever.  _ We are one now…  _ **_Finally the mage hunter’s seals are shattered!_ ** _ None will hurt us.  _ **_Vengeance has come at last!_ **

“Luxanna are you ill, did you hear what I said?” A deranged look was all Jarvan saw as shadows began to crawl around Lux half of her hair becoming as black as the endless void. 

“SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!!!!!!” Lux shouted as a swarm of shadows pinned Jarvan to the ground. “I have been waiting for so long to do this! How does it feel to have that very thing your mage hunters tried to suppress be loose upon you!”  _ Ki-- Kill him!  _

A sphere of Light in one hand and a sphere of shadow in the other Lux closed in on Jarvan as the prince started begging for his life. “We can talk this out, Lux don’t do any--aaaaaaraaaaahwwwhhah” The moment the two spheres collided with Jarvan’s body his screams reached a crescendo. Several seconds later nothing but a drained husk remained. 

“Now we are whole!”  **_Mother awaits._ ** Lux cackled as more guards swarmed the room. With her full powers now unleashed Lux could take them. “On your knees mongrels!” She commanded none of the guards kneeled. 

“Kill her! She has to be the one who murdered the prince!” none of the guards could move. Light was holding them in place as the shadow cast by it was crawling to their hearts. 

“Die...” Lux whispered as shadowy daggers pierced the hearts of the guards.  _ Mother,  _ **_will_ ** _ pay _ **_for_ ** _ this!  _ It was an odd feeling being whole once more. Being able to ravage a person only by using their shadow or shatter their existence with light. 

As Lux was making her way out of the palace she murdered all who tried to stop her.  _ The Noxians did treat us better.  _ **_And had better looking clothing._ ** With a small laughter shadow and light collided around Lux remaking her outfit. Half light, half dark on opposing sides. She began her walk towards the Crownguard ancestral home where her true purpose awaited. 

* * *

Palace dungeons

“Your majesty, are y--” One of the guards who tried to enter the cell where Quinn was being held felt a choking sensation. No matter how much the guardswoman tried to breathe she couldn’t. With a gruesome sound her neck snapped. 

“Wh--” The guard who had tortured Quinn for a bit was not as lucky. He found himself being strung by what looked like nothing; suddenly his skin began to fall off as black fires erupted from his eye sockets. 

“You really are amateurs.” Quinn said as the black roses were now spreading all over her body. 

“Why are you doing this Quinn!?” The king asked in a feeble attempt to get some answers as he was being dragged along right behind Quinn’s oddly confident movements. 

“Little bird is taking a nap.” She answered as two incredibly deep golden orbs looked directly into the king. He was slowly starting to understand who exactly was in front of him. “Mama bird is taking her girl back!”

More mage hunters were making their way to the dungeons as chaos insured in the capital. Between Lux’s rampage and the horror that was unleashed in the dungeons no one was safe. 

“Such a boring dungeon.” LeBlanc exclaimed as she murdered everyone who attempted to hurt her temporary vessel. “In any event work first, pleasure later.” She moved with purpose as if she knew the entire layout of the city by heart. 

To Quinn everything felt like a dream she was reliving some of her earliest memories. This time however as a spectator. She saw a hooded figure, leaving two babes at the doorsteps of what looked like her family home. In a moment all changed she kept seeing that same hooded figure, watching over her from a distance, always there, always watching her and Caleb. The only thing that could be seen from beneath that hood were the same golden eyes the twins had. 

“Ah there we are...” LeBlanc announced as she reached the throne room. Entering she was greeted by a dozen or so royal guards clad in silver armor. “You can kneel… or I can make you?” without any hesitation the guards charged. 

All of them were dead within seconds, engulfed by flames and flayed impaled by magical chains. 

“Really, you hid it in a hidden room under your throne?” LeBlanc asked with more malice than before. She effortlessly blew the throne away and entered a hidden passage. 

Back in the streets of the capital Lux was like a child being let loose in a candy store. She was murdering only those who tried to stop her. Soon enough she reached the gates of her home. With a disgusted snarl she destroyed the gate and the age old family crest. 

“Mother!!!” A banshee like shril, loud enough to wake the dead echoed through the estate. Lux was like a demon, however this time she was in complete control. Alenia was always a part of her always there and now together they were unstoppable. 

At the entrance of the mansion stood Garen Crownguard in full armor ready to fight. His resolve seemed to shatter once he saw Lux at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Out of my way...” She warned, voice quivering with emotion as raw power contained for too long was aching for release. 

“No. I will not let whatever demon has possessed you in here!” Garen charged as a beam of light destroyed his legs making him tumble the rest of the way down. 

“A DEMON! IS THAT WHAT I AM TO YOU!!! FINE THEN I WILL BE THAT DEMON YOU ALL SEEM TO BE AFRAID OF!!!!” Lux shouted as she smashed Garen’s head under her heel just like a watermelon. 

Inside the mansion she massacred all of her former aides, only those who treated her like a freak which were most of them. She did leave the old buttler Clavington as he was always nice to her. 

“Luxanna! Cease whatever you are doing!” Her mother’s voice echoed through the blood soaked corridors. The voice send Lux into a frenzy. To think she still had control over her. 

“You!!!” Lux lunged at her mother forgetting all else. Her shadow erupted as darkness covered the woman’s body. “YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM!!! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!” Lux screamed as the shadows tightened. 

“Stop this madness at once!” 

“Always being the commanding bitch! But no more, today you die!!!” Lux yelled as she ordered the shadows holding her mother to crush her. And so they did. Tightening until nothing but blood was left. 

**Vengeance at last…** _ No more nightmares.  _ Lux allowed herself to enjoy the release of finally being unshackled as she remembered about a certain stupid ranger and her stupid grin.  _ Quinn, we have to help her.  _ **_She is not the one in need of help._ **

* * *

Royal palace

LeBlanc made her way to the secret treasury. Without any concerns she blasted open the doors. “For a king you sure are predictable… ah there you are!” 

In the middle of the treasury, levitating in a glass casing as if feeling the presence of its mistress stood a staff. Adorned by purple crystals and intricate red lines. 

“Hello to you too, my old friend.” Power coursed through Quinn’s body if it weren’t for the wards and layers upon layers of curses her form would have been shattered. 

“Oh I missed this… perhaps she is strong enough for a show. What do you think, king?” LeBlanc asked as she took the staff feeding upon the power it had. Feeling the wards gaining strength as they were directly connected to her power. 

“I agree, only one way to see.” She answered to herself as the king was barely conscious. With a gentle swing LeBlanc moved herself to skies, while keeping the king close by. 

“Time to keep that promise I made, now that business is done...” LeBlanc swung her staff as Quinn’s body began convulsing. Laughter and screams were all that came out as smoke and shadow covered the entire sky. “It has been far too long since I have been in my true form...”

Quinn’s body was locked away in the center of a giant shadow. Wings looking like tattered ship sails, adorned with letters of an ancient language long forgotten. 

“WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF A SORCERESS OF ELD! TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHT AND DESPAIR AT YOUR INSIGNIFICANCE!” LeBlanc’s voice could be heard from everyone, it was as if she was in the mind of everyone in Demacia. 

“I WILL SHATTER YOUR KINGDOM FOR TAKING WHAT IS MINE!” In the center of the giant shadow LeBlanc began chanting. “FOR I ALONE KNOW PERFECTION! NOW MY FALLEN HOPES AND DREAMS GROW EVER CLOSER!!! WALK UPON OBLIVION!” It took only a moment. Ages of history were set ablaze. Every man, woman and child were running like fire ants. 

* * *

Moments earlier city streets.

Lux was running at full speed towards the Royal castle when she heard what resembled an explosion. As she looked up the stars were dimmed. Only eerie looking red symbols were present in the skies.  **Our mistress has come!** _ Ruin is upon them.  _ Quickly gathering whatever power she could Lux shielded herself from the coming disaster. As her mistress’ shadow covered the city all who were touched by it turned into nothing but ash. 

**Watch them fall…** _ Watch us stand!  _ All Lux could do was laugh as the shadows receded, gathering into the center of LeBlanc’s form. Language dead and forgotten for millenia was echoing in everyone left standing’s heads as Lux vanished into thin air. 

“Impressive isn’t it Luxainna?” LeBlanc asked while dropping the king’s shattered body down the inferno which was Demacia. 

“Mistress?” Lux asked dumbfounded as LeBlanc descended into nearby woods. The flames from Demacia still illuminate the night. 

“Your name in high Noxian, it would read as Luxainna, a fitting pun from whoever came up with it.” LeBlanc chuckled as her staff vanished, wanting to return to its mistress’ actual side. “Alas I must leave my daughter’s fate into your capable hands. Ciao darling and do give her a kiss from mother.” 

With a perverted smile Quinn’s body collapsed on top of Lux.  _ What have I done….  _ **_We did what we had to, for her and for us._ ** Quinn was barely breathing as the black rose bush had spread all over her body. 

_ Is she still cursed?  _ **Keep looking, our mistress shows her love in many ways.** After several minutes the roses began to enter Quinn’s body, as if being absorbed. Raw primordial magic was forcing its way into the ranger’s form. 

* * *

Inside Quinn’s mind as events were unfolding. 

“Where am I?” she asked at nothing in particular expecting no answer. She decided to move but was unable to do so. 

“My sweet baby bird, you just made me so incredibly proud.” LeBlanc’s voice came as sweet as ever. This time she wasn’t even pretending she sounded genuinely pleased.

“We are in your mind. So be a dear and turn the lights on. It is good for your skin.” She joked as the darkness in Quinn’s mind receded. 

“Undoubtedly you have questions. So I am here to answer them.” LeBlanc offered with open arms only to receive a punch to the face. 

“If you really are my mother then why? Why did you make me kill Caleb? Why did you curs…. Your own daughter?” Quinn cried out in absolute anguish. She never thought that things could turn out this bad. 

“I needed someone who has known pain and loss equal to that of mine.” LeBlanc began explaining as she took a seat on the barren landscape that was Quinn’s mind. “Sweetheart do conjure a sofa or a chair.” 

Several seconds later LeBlanc and Quinn were transported in what appeared to be the carrienge. “Close enough I suppose...” LeBlanc sighed only to receive an angry glare from Quinn. 

“Answer me damn it!” Quinn yelled as tears were starting to well up. Was her entire life a lie, just a puppet being controlled by an absent puppet master. 

“I was planning on making your brother my pawn, but the fool wanted to save you. See he had at least some semblance of magic while you had none.” LeBlanc said while grabbing Quinn’s next punch and chaining her hands. “Being on the spot I had to give you some sort of magic, so I cursed you. That rose above your heart transforms emotions into pain but that pain is then changed into mana. Which is how I am currently controlling the body you willing gave me.”

Quinn didn’t know what to say. Was this thing really her mother. Would anyone sacrifice one child just to see their goals made manifest.”I-- I” Quinn was shushed when LeBlanc placed a finger on her lips. 

“Shhh, do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” LeBlanc cooed while tears were flowing from Quinn, the occasional anguished cry leaving the broken girl as she was still going through recent events. 

“No need to cry, baby bird.” LeBlanc cleared some of the tears that were on Quinn’s face as she gave her a kiss on the forehead. It made Quinn feel so warm. She had been kissed by the woman who raised her but it never felt like this. 

“If you still want a place by my side, stay where I left you. If not then until next we meet.” LeBlanc kept kissing away the fresh tears that were streaming down Quinn’s face. After several minutes she took one last long look into her daughter’s golden eyes.

“I’m proud of you my sweet brave little ranger.” with that Quinn was left alone as reality began to take shape. The moment she took control of her own body she collapsed into the arms of a familiar girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Inserts Sojiro from Persona 5 “Hoooo boy!” now that was a mega fun chapter to write. Gotta say I came up with some of the things on the fly and others were planned. For example having Alenia be a sealed part of Lux’s personality and magic was on the fly call. (I guess the Shadow of Revan xpack for SWTOR inspired).   
> I always planned having LeBlanc takeover Quinn’s body and blow demcia up but making Quinn her daughter well I decided on that when I noticed that they have similar eyes lol.   
> And yes I saw that Cassiopeia was one of LeBlanc’s people when I was looking for LBs eye color xD. So I was like “Wait a minute!”  
> Btw I hope you guys noticed that LB didn’t have her staff in any of her appearances and the being a giga roided sorceres of eld was inspired by FFXIV: Shadowbringers Dying Gasp trial phase 2 transition god it was so good!  
> What happenes after well I have no idea. I just sorta came up with the fanfic cuz I wanted to see Lux go crazy and kill shit while bringign Quinn along for the ride.   
> Next up- CH5 - Ashes of a broken land.


	6. CH6 - Ashes of a broken land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Okay we live on with a new chapter this one i came up with the concept while rewatching SW ep1-6 and some Fate/Zero. Been thinking a lot about where to take this thing and right now I think I have a decent direction.  
> Also Expect and update on the Jeanne/Jalter fic in celebration of it breaking 1000 hits :D

Smoke, fire and screams, that was all Quinn could feel and hear. Her body was paralized she couldn’t move or do anything. For a moment she saw a familiar pair of golden teary eyes, hunched over the broken remnants of something small.  _ This has to be another dream, no way she of all people would cry.  _

The scene shifted to an oddly domestic one. A small child playing with a doll while her mother was preparing dinner. To Quinn the design and architecture looked like nothing she had seen. She heard LeBlanc’s voice calling the small girl for dinner. 

“Mom, some of the kids at school said that the Bad things will be here soon… I’m scared of them.” The girl said while making herself comfortable next to LeBlanc. 

“Don’t worry about that.” A small pause from LeBlanc followed as if contemplating on what to say. Quinn thought she even heard a bit of cracking from LeBlanc’s vocal cord. “The Eternal caste of mages will keep us safe… besides I am here to protect you.” LeBlanc sounded doubtful. 

_ When is this? I don’t remember reading about the Eternal caste of mages or anything like that. _ “Do you think we can see daddy tomorrow?” The small girl asked, her eyes full with hope and anticipation of seeing her father.  _ Same color… damn it this can’t be true! _

“Only if you eat your entire dinner.” LeBlanc joked while ruffling the girl’s hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead. “And go to bed at a reasonable time.” A small whine left the girl which was quickly replaced with a happy sigh at the thought of being with her father. 

_ I am probably going insane… no way the monster known as LeBlanc was once a normal woman with a family… I have to wake up… wake up Quinn, it’s so much easier to hate her but… _ “Why! Won’t! You! Work!” LeBlanc yelled in frustration at a training dummy that was entirely too whole. The deceiver had been trying and failing miserably to chain the cursed thing but to no avail. “How am I supposed to keep her safe when I can’t even cast the simplest of spells!” 

After several minutes LeBlanc composed herself and kept on her training, failing to chain the dummy each and every time. Quinn was at a loss. Seeing the Grand Deceiver of Noxus failing at something that is now a trademark of hers. “Guess his parents were right… I am nothing more than a talentless hack that can’t even use magic properly...” LeBlanc collapsed from exhaustion, tears falling freely on her face. 

“I’ll show them! I don’t care what it takes but I will become worthy!” LeBlanc cried as she kept on trying to chain the dummy.  _ This reminds me of that one time Caleb kept beating me in archery. I trained and trained only to get beaten by him time and again. Was fun now that I think about it… _ Quinn nearly jumped out of her imaginary skin as a loud explosion was heard from somewhere. 

“Oh no… Kalein!” LeBlanc called out as she rushed to her daughter who looked scared out of her mind due to the loud explosions and encroaching screams. “It’s okay sweetie, we are just going to visit daddy sooner than we thought.” The young sorceress took her child and got onto the streets hoping against hope that someone would end this nightmare. 

Quinn was just a passenger at this point, she tried to follow LeBlanc to the best of her abilities but the city was unfamiliar and so were the signs. Quinn froze at the sight that was unfolding nearby. The night sky had an ever hungry blood red hue to it, the ground itself was splitting as shadowy horrors began to spread across the city. The Demacian ranger had seen her fair share of horrors but this, this was something entirely different. 

LeBlanc was running as fast as she could but it was not enough. She was at the wrong side of a giant gleaming gate, together with so many innocent and scared people. “Kalein, remember what I told you?” She asked the crying girl in her arms as the tide of shadow and flame devoured all and was nearing the gleaming gate. 

“You will-- protect me--” Kalein choked out as more tears were falling freely. The small girl clutching LeBlanc for dear life as more screams and fire were approaching. 

_ She...wasn’t strong enough… she failed to keep her loved ones alive? _ “Get away from her!” LeBlanc shouted as chains bounded a claw of shadows that was trying to pry her daughter away from her. LeBlanc looked in surprise as for the first ever she was able to chain something. She felt proud… that pride vanished a second later the claw shattered the bonds that were keeping it and ripped Kalein out of her arms. 

Shadows began to enter the girl’s body while LeBlanc tried everything she could to rescue her. No matter what spell she tried it was not enough her daughter’s soul was being ravaged and devoured right in front of her.  _ No one deserves this… not even LeBlanc…  _

“Kalein!” LeBlanc choked out as more and more anguished screams followed. She had failed the one thing that mattered, her only glimpse of happiness was gone, ripped out of her hands because she was too weak. What followed was a flood of darkness as a small crack occurred on LeBlanc’s hourglass necklace. A present for being engaged, from old Zhonya. 

Several minutes later the impenetrable darkness vanished leaving only LeBlanc’s golden covered form whole. By the time Quinn figured what had happened she could see that there was nothing left from the once sprawling city. Nothing but ash and some broken corpses. As LeBlanc was released from the protective golden shell she let loose an anguished cry as Kalein’s body was one of those that wasn’t turned to ash. 

Face frozen in horror and pain, mouth deformed and twisted skin turned a ghastly purple color. A sort of humming followed, the mellody was harrowing but not malevolent. Old Zhonya soon appeared out of some rubble humming the ghostly tune and holding a skull in his hands. LeBlanc was in a catatonic state, was she the only one left standing from her entire people. 

“My oh my, I have to say when you made that wish several years ago I never imagined such sort of an outcome.” Old Zhonya said while tossing the skull in the air and approaching LeBlanc who was still in shock. Quinn on the other hand was feeling cold, her fight or flight instincts kicking in. Whatever LeBlanc had wished for backfired horribly. 

“You may consider the souls of your people payment enough for that one wish.” Zhonya chuckled as LeBlanc finally gathered the will to gaze upon the plain looking man. No robes of gold or silk, nothing distinguishing him for what that thing was. 

“I never wanted any of this! I just wanted to be the strongest mage our people had ever seen!” LeBlanc choked out as she was clutching the deformed body of her daughter. 

“My dear, I gave you exactly that, now that you are the only one left you are the strongest mage your people have ever seen...” He laughed while gazing into the empty eyes of the skull he was tossing. “Perhaps you believe I have mistreated you?” 

“Damn it! I just wanted to be strong enough so Kalein could be with her father! Kill me I beg of you!” LeBlanc dropped on her knees begging Old Zhonya for the sweet release of death. Only a monstrous laughter followed.

“Killing you… my dear sweet Emilia, doing that would be such a waste.” Quinn was always taught to never feel pity for the foe, this time however was different, seeing your own mother begging someone to kill her was too much. “As a matter of fact, I have a far better idea. Emilia LeBlanc from this day until the day I am no more, death will never find you. Pain and misery shall follow in your footsteps but death shall always elude you. Neither wolf nor lamb will take you as your fate is now bound to mine.” With a final toss of the skull old Zhonya vanished leaving LeBlanc alone.

* * *

“MOM!” Quinn nearly jumped awake. She had witnessed devastation on an unparalleled scale and worst of all she wanted to know more about LeBlanc and her past. That knowledge however was being kept by none other than her own twisted mother.

“Easy there Quinn… try to calm down.” Lux called out to the ranger whose eyes were wide and breathing was quickened; it looked like her body was being overloaded by something. “Take a deep breath.” 

Quinn felt like everything was amplified. She could hear the smallest cracks in the trees, feel every movement of the world and see colors that she never had imagined. It was all too much for her. Even the smallest task was currently too much for the ranger.

“You absorbed a lot of magic, so it’s normal for your body to need time to adjust.” Lux tried explaining however Quinn was looking like a wild animal. For someone who always had magic this would have been difficult absorbing so much magic and keeping sane, for Quinn who had no affinity at all this was torture. 

“Make… it stop!” The ranger cried out as the entire world around her began spinning. She needed help, she needed someone to make the damn noises go away, someone to take the colors away. A moment passed and Quinn was now staring at Lux. Golden eyes met light blue as Lux’s blonde and black hair was being swept by the wind. 

“It will be alright. Just focus on me and ignore everything else.” Lux commanded as Quinn’s breathing began to level out. “Close your eyes, it will help your other senses adjust quicker.”

Quinn being the good soldier that she was did exactly that. Several minutes later her head was still being overwhelmed by new sensations but she could at least think relatively straight. “What happened?”

Lux took a moment to explain. “LeBlanc took over your body and leveled the capital to the ground. You have been unconscious for the last two days… and well I-” she paused, telling Quinn what she had done now was risky, but telling her later would be catastrophic. “I- was part of it. I killed Prince Jarvan, Garen and my entire family for what they did to me and now I am whole once more.” 

“Why am I still alive then?” Quinn asked, she had nothing left, no home, no family no one cared if she lived or died. 

“LeBlanc’s orders, she told me to keep you safe and that should you wish for a place by her side you need only stay here with me until we are collected.” Lux noticed that the ranger was too silent, perhaps from shock or something else. “Do you hate me?” The lightmade asked tenderly.

“I don’t have the strength to hate people. Just promise me to be at my side when her lackeys come.” Quinn said while noticing that the holes from the mage hunters were now completely healed and her clothing was something resembling that of a noblewoman. “What am I wearing?”

“I assume LeBlanc conjured it while doing her thing in the capital.” Lux explained, she could see a pained expression forming on Quinn’s face.  **_Do I have to tell you how to do everything, go hug her you dimwit!_ ** Lux decided to actually listen to her inner voice and wrapped her hands around Quinn in a tight hug. “I am so glad things worked out the way they did.”

“You mean with us being traitors to our homeland?” Quinn wanted to push away the so-called light mage but couldn’t. Something in the ranger craved this sort of affection even if her morals demanded otherwise. 

“Traitors to a land that no longer exists aren’t traitors.” Lux countered while feeling a shudder go through the ranger’s body. It felt nice being whole, not having to hide who or what you truly were. By all Demacian standards Lux was a monster, by Noxian standards she was a hero and a fine asset. “History remembers those who win, and we served the winning side.”

“Should I expect a parade or something when we are taken to LeBlanc?” Quinn tried to joke, it was her way of coping with stress most of the time it worked, but right now it did nothing to ease her nerves.  _ Wait Leblanc is her family name. Do I have to start calling myself Quinn LeBlanc? Hold on a second, where is Valor? _ Quinn immediately pushed Lux away and jumped on her feet. 

The young ranger looked like a madwoman as she started whistling for her companion. She had sent Valor away before arriving at the capital but hadn’t seen him since. 

“Your feathery friend is very perceptive.” A voice came from a nearby tree only to reveal someone who looked exactly like Quinn in her ranger gear with Valor perched on her shoulder. “Luckily for us he managed to find you.” 

“What are you?!” Quinn shouted at her double, she had no weapon in hand and if the fake was anything like her in combat she would be in huge trouble. 

“Oh, I forgot to change~” A finger snap later the illusion was dropped and LeBlanc appeared, with Valor perched on her shoulder still as ever. “Your ranger attire is a bit tight across the chest, for me atleast.” LeBlanc joked as her chest was ready to burst the entirely too small breastplate. 

“Mistress LeBlanc.” Lux kneeled respectfully at her mistress. Both she and Alenia had enough experience to know that kneeling in such a situation was for the best.

“You walked all this way to personally collect us?” Quinn asked dumbly, she wanted to know more about the LeBlanc she saw from her dream and if that caring woman was still there.

“The real me is in her parlor, recovering, controlling you while entertaining is draining. Besides removing those nasty curses and giving you the primordial magic from them is extremely taxing.” LeBlanc’s clone explained while removing parts of the ranger attire she was wearing. Valor was currently resting comfortably at a nearby tree branch, 

“You did what to me?!” Quinn asked in horror.  _ No this can’t be happening! I can’t have magic, this is punishment for being a traitor and a useless servant to Demacia! _ She began feeling noxious again and emptied the contents of her stomach shortly after. 

“All that magic had to go somewhere, since your body was already a vessel for it I saw it as fitting reward for your exemplary service to the Empire.” LeBlanc explained while setting up several runes across the tiny clearing. 

“What do you mean?” Quinn still thought herself to be a Demacian however that kingdom was no more. As Lux had said, if Demacia still existed they would be traitors but now they serve the Noxian Empire and were heroes. In the end wasn’t this what Quinn always wanted. She always wanted to be recognized as a hero to her people.  _ I never said which people… guess I really am her daughter after all.  _

“Judging by your expression you figured it out yourself?” LeBlanc asked expectantly. She did not receive an answer, only a nod, followed by some anxious shuffling. “If you have something to say, say it, you are clearly uncomfortable with something.” 

“--Thank you!” Quinn choked up, as she tried to hug her mother but lost her balance only to be caught by Lux who at this point was probably planning on what to do when they got in Noxus. “Thank you for saving us...”

“Sweet baby bird, you never cease to surprise me.” LeBlanc moved closer and hugged the barely standing ranger. Her scent was that of ash and fire, mixed with that of the forest pine and dirt. “First thing you are getting when we get back is a bath, both of you.” LeBlanc snapped her fingers yet again causing the runes which she had placed around them to glow. Moments later they were in the Deceiver’s parlor. 

Before Quinn could even form a coherent question, LeBlanc’s clone vanished leaving her and Lux surrounded by what seemed to be servants of some kind. “Mistress Quinn, lady Luxainna, it is a pleasure to finally meet you properly.” an old woman said while eyeing Quinn with an approving look. “You may call me Nola.”

Quinn decided that she liked the elderly woman.  _ She seems nice but I still need to talk to Her. _ “Uhm, Nola when can we talk to… mother.” The ranger felt weird saying that word. During her talk with LeBlanc in her head she felt anger and hate. After her dream however she felt sorry for the woman, pity and a spark of something else, something she was starting to feel towards Lux as well. 

“Mistress LeBlanc is still resting, she ordered me to prepare a bath and fresh new clothing that is up to her personal standards. Your eagle however should stay outside.” Nola explained while gesturing for the two to follow her. 

While walking through the halls of the Parlor, Quinn kept noticing some weird golem like statues all over the place. She felt like they were actively staring at her. “Excuse me miss Nola, could you please slow down, I am a bit dizzy.” Quinn begged as the world around her was in a near constant spin. From what she understood it was due to the vast amounts of magic she had absorbed. 

“Mistress will have her hands full with you. First rule, as her daughter you do not beg or plead, you order.” Nola sighed as she slowed down her pace. After several long minutes Nola, Quinn and Lux were at one of the many baths in LeBlanc’s manor. 

“With your leave, mistress Quinn I shall prepare your clothing.” Nola bowed respectfully and left the two girls alone in the bath house. 

“Last time I had a proper bath was as Alenia and I had just… actually never mind.”  **_Got railed into next week by her mom! C’mon we can score the entire family, if you get your game together._ ** Lux blushed at the thought of sharing a bath with Quinn. The ranger on the other hand had no concerns about that at all. Lux couldn’t even continue her joke before noticing Quinn was already in the hot water, covered only by a towel.

“Habit, when being a ranger you take whatever opportunity you get for a hot bath. Last one was in Noxus too.” She really wished to forget about her last visit to Noxus. Most of the time she was in pain or being carved up by Cassiopeia. “So I have to ask, what’s with the hair?” 

“My mother had the mage hunters seal my affinity for shadow magic as well as all things carnal and violent. Since I had an affinity for both, now that I broke the seals my hair actually returned to its original state.” Lux explained while enjoying the hot water. LeBlanc always knew how to make someone feel good by having the right water temperature and scents into a room. 

“Wonder if my hair would change now that I have magic and all?” Quinn thought out loud.  _ Don’t like mages specialize in one type of magic, actually how does that whole magic stuff work? _

“It really depends, but one thing still hasn’t changed.” Lux said while getting just a bit closer to Quinn, who was already bead red. “We are both alive and you still owe me a date.” Having her more flirty side back made Lux more confident than before. So confident in fact, that she kissed Quinn without overthinking much of the possible outcomes.  **_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are back in the game!_ **

“I should probably look for a nice bakery around here.” Quinn said while feeling Lux’s head rest on her left shoulder. “Do you think, Nola would get angry if we fell asleep here?” She didn’t get an answer, only leveled out breathing from Lux. Indicating that she was asleep.

* * *

LeBlanc’s personal chambers.

LeBlanc was currently covered in what could be described as a veil of pure shadows. Her body was barely holding together from forcefully taking over Quinn’s and unleashing her eld form. In the end however it was all worth it. She had recovered her staff and perhaps a daughter even if for a sliver of a moment, destroying Demacia was something of an added bonus. 

“Mistress, your daughter and apprentice are currently bathing, shall I give them the new gear you requested to be made for them?” Nola asked from behind a curtain. Everyone of LeBlanc’s servants knew that when the Deceiver retreated to her personal quarters things were about to get serious. 

“What do you think about her?” LeBlanc asked voice hoarse and lacking the usual playfulness she usually had. For someone not valuing their continued existence they might say she sounded tired and broken, but Nola knew better. 

“She lacks confidence, basic hygiene and style. However she does have a certain air of discipline and will to never give up.” Nola knew that it was pointless to try and lie about Quinn. To her trained eyes the girl seemed like a pale imitation of her mistress, then again an imitation could be as good if not better than the original. 

“Get their gear, then bring Quinn to me, send Luxainna to report to the ministry of war with this report.” A detailed report describing Demacia’s fall appeared in front of Nola as the old servant bowed respectfully then left.  _ To think that a shattered and broken baby bird could actually be of use… life seems to be full of surprises. Yet the one I desire keeps eluding me. _

Nola quietly took a red cloak with a black rose embroidery on the back. She also took a purple robe with the same rose embroidery as well as a pair of black leggings and other gear prepared for Lux and Quinn. Nola was about to head out to the two when she noticed that in all of the gear they had prepared there was no repeater crossbow for Quinn which she found odd as the ranger was known to use said weapon to near perfection. 

“Mistress Quinn, Lady Luxainna your equipment is prepared. Once you are fully changed mistress Quinn is to meet with her mother while Luxainna is to provide the following report to the Ministry of war.” Nola left the report on top of the robes prepared for Lux. Hearing a bit of movement Nola deduced that the pair would be out soon. 

Quinn felt odd wearing Noxian attire, the black rose embroidery was pretty and the color coordination of a red cloak, black chestpiece and black leggings were immaculate.  _ This actually feels very comfortable, unlike the constricting ranger gear from Demacia. _ There was even an armguard for Valor to land, decorated with golden lining and red steel. Quinn’s jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Lux. 

A purple robe, embellished with golden trims and a golden rose right where her heart was supposed to be. Several golden lines seemed to be phasing in and out of existence as if showing the flow of magic from her body.  _ Holy shit she is gorgeous… no way this is standard military gear.. _

“You look nice.” Lux chuckled, trying to take Quinn out of her stupor. The lightmage always did like purple and gold, but seeing Quinn’s eyes and expression not moving from her well, it did a number of positive things for her confidence.  _ Back in Demacia I had to wear white and gold, ugh such a stupid combination.  _

“Gorgeous--” Quinn stammered while trying to cover her blush. “I mean you look nice too!” She began babbling but was quickly silenced by Nola’s coughing. The elderly servant gave Lux the report and directed her to the Ministry of War while signalling for Quinn to follow her. “We will have that date later, that’s a promise!” 

Nola and Lux both rolled their eyes at that and soon enough they were on their way. Quinn hadn’t expected such a turn of events when she first took on the task of retrieving Lux but here she was a hero for a nation that she was taught to hate from birth. 

“This is as far as I can go unless called by the mistress.” Nola stated as she stopped moving immediately. Quinn simply looked at the multitude of paintings and statues, it seemed like their eyes were moving watching her. “Follow this corridor until you reach her chambers and do try to behave if you value your life that is.” 

Several long minutes later Quinn was standing in front of a door that looked quite intimidating.  _ Well here goes nothing.  _ With a final sigh she pushed open the door, only to be greeted by impenetrable darkness . The room itself had no windows and no lightsource Quinn could barely see the outlines of something that resembled a chair. 

“So what made you come to me when you could have run away and possibly live out the rest of your life hiding and hating me?” LeBlanc’s voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere it was like she was all over the room. She also sounded tired, so tired and lonely that it made something in Quinn’s chest ache. 

“After you left my body, I had a dream about your past from what I remember.” Quinn sat down on what she believed was a chair as she continued explaining her dream to LeBlanc. “In it you had a daughter and were well… nice then hell happened. I want to see if that caring and loving woman is still somewhere in that mind of yours.”

A pause that to Quinn felt like an eternity if not longer. She expected to either be told off or killed, yet neither of those outcomes happened. Instead a body began forming on the chair opposite to the ranger. “How very noble of you. Trying to redeem the unredeemable and all that--”

“Kalein.” This got a reaction from LeBlanc however not the one Quinn wanted. Instead of being told about the past the ranger was blasted into a nearby wall and chained by barely coalesced chains. The act itself seemed to cause LeBlanc a significant strain as her body began to turn back into shadow. 

“I will let you live this once, just because you are my daughter, but say her name again and death would look like a mercy!” LeBlanc released the chains and Quinn dropped on the ground, clutching her right shoulder which was now dislocated. 

“Why did you call me?” The young ranger asked as LeBlanc indeed had no reason for keeping her alive. From Quinn’s point of view she was a tool that had outlived her purpose.  _ Kill me and be done with it!  _

“You remind me of myself when I was younger.” Those words paralyzed Quinn. She couldn’t figure out if LeBlanc was lying or saying the truth in all honesty it was probably both. “You do things your own way and well...” A hint of sadness escaped LeBlanc’s shadowy form. “Come closer.”

Whatever the Deceiver was about to say she didn’t or couldn’t make herself say those words. The fact that she was lonely and couldn’t remember the face of her firstborn daughter was too much. Gently almost as if Quinn was made out of glass the Deceiver placed her hand over the dislocated shoulder. With one swift motion the shoulder was now back in place. Quinn didn’t even flinch in fact she barely felt anything.

“So where do we go from here?” This question caught LeBlanc off guard. The Deceiver had prepared for Quinn to be angry with her or at least attempt or demand something unreasonable. 

“Should you stay with me I can teach you in magecraft however you will see and possibly do horrible things.” LeBlanc began while her daughter’s golden eyes just looked at her shapeless form. “You could also leave but fools that call themselves rivals of mine would try to hunt you down and I won’t be able to protect you.” 

“Family sticks together and like or not you are all I have left.” Quinn blurted out, she never was one for fancy talk or wild wordplay. “For once I won’t run, I am staying with you to whatever end!” 

In all of her long years LeBlanc felt something warm and fuzzy grow in her chest. She had children before but all of them either left her or forced her hand. This time however Quinn actually wanted to stay and be with her be a family.  _ Was this what happiness was like? This must be godsent.  _

“I will have Cassiopeia and Luxainna train you until I am better.” LeBlanc felt a rush she thought was long forgotten. Quinn had moved her chair next to hers and was now resting her head on the Deceiver’s shoulder a small snore left her lips. “My baby bird is tired after all she has been through… just this once...” LeBlanc snapped her fingers and moved the two to a nearby bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Not much happened but I wanted to give LeBlanc a more human side. And best way to do that was give her a family that she lost. Also for those who have an idea who old Zhonya might be good attention to detail. For those who didn’t no worries just look up Gaunter o”Dimm. Now what will happen next chapter weill Quinn will start her magic training and she begins her new adventure.  
> Next up-   
> CH7- Maybe this time?


	7. CH7- Maybe this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Haha this one will have Lux go full on dark side on some poor fools also might as well have Quinn be a total loser nerd failure at magic but hey she is trying so thats all that matter (Looks at something called MaRey sue from SW pepega)  
> Onwards my friends to what is likely to be a crazy chapter.

Lux was currently on her way back from running an errand for LeBlanc she felt lovely; no more bright and light filled days like the ones in Demacia to hurt her eyes, now she was in the loving embrace of the dark Noxian days and she adored it. 

As she approached the Deceiver’s parlor Lux noticed a considerable gathering of people. All of them were battered and bruised as if they were attacked. “What is the commotion for?” Lux channeled her more assertive side adding a bit more High Noxian accent in one’s way of talking made wonders for breaking weak minded fools to your will.

“You must be Lady LeBlanc’s apprentice, please you have to help us!” One of the people in the crowd begged as more were starting to crowd around Lux. “A ruthless banding attacked us she said that if we wanted to live we had to deliver a message to Lady LeBlanc.” 

“I can do that for you, but...” Both Lux and Alenia needed this, they had missed the sensation, the rush of cracking a weak pathetic mind. She gently moved her arm around the man that was currently talking. “Did this bandit give the message to all of this lot or just you?” Lux dragged out the last word a bit, making the man uncomfortable while the rest of the crowd stopped talking. 

“J--just me.” He stuttered while swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. “The bandit was wielding metal and iron like it was nothing. She wanted to have a message sent to Lady LeBlanc.” He gave Lux a piece of paper and noticed that her eyes were now a near black shade of blue. 

“Very well.” Lux let a sadistic smile crawl up her face as she waved for the man to follow her into the parlor. As the two entered everyone from the gathered crowd was impaled by shadow tethers, similar to the way Jarvan was impaled, the people dropped dead like leaves in autumn.  _ I wonder how long he will last.  _ **_Mind, body, soul, they are all ours to break!_ **

* * *

LeBlanc’s personal chambers. 

Quinn woke up from her slumber by some ungodly screams, only to find her mother looking at a mirror. This time LeBlanc looked far better than before. Her body had retaken its physical form and even if she looked a bit paler LeBlanc still looked magnificent.  _ Did I fall asleep here yesterday? _

“To be more precise you fell asleep on the chair, apologies if the screams woke you, watching Luxainna work has always been a treat.” LeBlanc answered nonchalantly. She was currently engrossed in looking how Lux was breaking apart a man’s soul and body. It was a fascinating watch, mostly due to the creative ways she was using her light and shadow magic. 

“What do yo--” Quinn immediately averted her eyes from the mirror as even a glance was enough to tell her what was happening. Lux was torturing some poor man, but what was the reason for it, what sort of a crime, must someone commit to deserve this. 

“The idiot begged her for help, and then delivered a message from a failed apprentice of mine. Luxainna being the little sadistic doll that she is decided to play with him for a bit.” LeBlanc explained while Quinn looked shocked.  _ Okay can she read my mind, and what in the hells happened to Lux! Where is the kind, sweet girl that I wanted to take to a bakery and munch on sweets!  _

“Yes, I can and she is still there, it’s just that now her carnal and suppressed side has been unleashed and she needs an outlet for all the pent up desires which no doubt had built up over time.” LeBlanc explained, as she turned to face Quinn who still looked shocked. “As for a bakery well, there is this lovely little secluded place not far from here.” 

“This apprentice, why did he fail?” Quinn asked curiously. She still had her reservations about the entire arrangement she had with LeBlanc, but her mother did warn her. 

“Rell was supposed one of my finest creations, instead she murdered all of her instructors and now leads a pointless crusade trying to put me down.” LeBlanc casually sat next to Quinn who was still trying to figure out what she had gotten herself into. “You seeing parts of my past should know how pointless such an endeavor is.” She placed a gentle kiss on Quinn’s forehead. The ranger didn’t shudder away or even push her away she just stood there, unmoving thinking. 

“There must be more to it.” Quinn questions while LeBlanc rang a bell calling one of her many servants and requesting breakfast to be served in bed.  _ What isn’t she telling me? Oh crap! _

“There is, and do mind your language.” LeBlanc chidded as some fruit were brought to the two by a stone statue that was moving with incredible grace. “Do enjoy your breakfast, I need to meet with Luxainna, you on the other hand need to meet with your instructor for the day, Nola will collect you and take you there.” With a flick of her wrist LeBlanc vanished leaving Quinn alone, confused and curious. 

_ Never thought I would have to learn magic, but then again I never imagined that my actual mother would be an ancient immortal being that is older than pretty much everything I can think of.  _

* * *

Deceiver’s parlor torture chamber 306

Lux was currently cleaning her fingers from the blood of the poor fool who approached her outside of the Parlor. She had enjoyed the session immensely but the release she experienced was nothing compared to the one where she killed her mother. 

“Glad to see you can still enjoy yourself.” LeBlanc appeared from behind the broken and drained out husk of man that was chained to the table. Or as she called it her canvas for perfect art. “I assume you know what the next task will be?” 

“Alive and a bit damaged or dead?” Lux asked as LeBlanc grabbed her right hand and began licking her fingers clean.  **_Holy shit don’t stop!._ ** Lux moaned once LeBlanc released her now saliva soaked fingers from her mouth. 

“I want her alive, Quinn will be joining you once she has learned some basic magic, so feel free to...” LeBlanc took Lux’s lips and nearly choked out the girl with her tongue. After nearly a minute she released Lux. “Take your time and enjoy yourself on this task.” Another suffocating kiss followed, which left Lux craving for more but just as she was about to deepen the kiss LeBlanc’s form vanished into thin air. 

**_Oh she is good!_ ** Alenia’s voice echoed through her head as Lux needed a fair amount of time to recover after such an encounter.  **_Remember how she tortured that Blond blade bitch, while having us chained and unable to touch ourselves? This is the same, but better._ **

“I agree, this is far better, because we basically have permission to...” Luxainna began cackling as the torture chamber began to shake from the combination of shadows and light that were being released. “Let!  **_LOOSE!_ ** ” 

“Perhaps the place where that bitch attacked might have clues to where she is.” Lux said while focusing her shadow self on weaving gear for the upcoming journey. The robes she was given now changed into a black clad leather vest with white stripes as well as red cloak having the Noxian crest on the back and a Black rose embroidery on the inside . Red trousers and knee high boots soon replaced the lower parts of the robe.  **_Let the hunt begin!_ **

On her way out of the Deceiver’s parlor Luxainna passed by Cassiopeia Du Couteau who gave her a chilling glare.  _ What’s her problem?  _

**_She is jealous because we get two LeBlancs and she gets none!_ **

* * *

Quinn was currently tossing a rock while Valor was always bringing it back. After she was escorted to an incredibly spacious yard Quinn was instructed to way so now she was passing the time by playing “fetch the rock” with Valor. 

“You look adorable in red and black.” Cassiopeia Du Couteau said as she appeared from a nearby entryway. The woman who had caused Quinn almost as much pain as LeBlanc was now standing nearby. Wearing a magnificent green silk dress complemented with some golden jewelry which made her look like a goddess. 

“Mother said that you were supposed to train me.” Quinn felt conflicted, she wanted to lash out at Cassiopeia for using her, for tricking her into causing the destruction of Demacia but she couldn’t.  _ If it wasn’t for her I would still be cursed and in so much pain. Thanks to her I now have a… a family! _

“That I am, so shall we begin?” Cassiopeia smiled warmly as she approached Quinn. She enjoyed the girl’s honesty, seeing the lack of pain in her body language brough Cassiopeia enormous relief. After nearly a month she could still hear Quinn’s screams while she was warding her face.

“For starters what do you know about magic?” Cassiopeia asked as she sat next to Quinn under a peach tree.  _ LeBlanc also loves sitting under this tree, they really are a lot alike.  _

“Nothing really. I do know it can make some incredible things.” Quinn;s honesty broke Cassiopeia out of her stupor. The Du Couteau woman needed a moment to compose herself and soon enough she began her explanation. 

“Let’s start with the main types of magic. We have divination which is basically healing magic, then there is summoning, that is self explanatory, necromancy as well.” Cassiopeia took a moment to make sure Quinn was following her train of thought. Whenever she tried to explain anything to Katarina while she was preparing for being Quinn’s tutor Katarina would always fall asleep after less than a minute or just run off on her. 

“Elemental magic is pretty much using the elements as a weapon.Lastly there is projection magic which is what LeBlanc uses.” This bit of information caught Quinn’s attention. If she wanted to learn more about LeBlanc perhaps studying the same type of magic would help. 

“Can you teach me projection magic then?” Quinn asked as her face began to turn red.  _ Why am I ashamed of asking that? If she is my mother it is completely normal for me to want to… get close to her.  _

“Naturally, but do remember when using Projection the only thing that is your limit is your own creativity.” Cassiopeia stood up and moved to a small open area. She focused for a brief moment and shortly enough a training dummy manifested out of nothing. “If you master Projection you could make everything as long as you conceptualize it in your mind.”

Quinn was in awe as Cassiopeia made objects out of thin air, varying in sizes and shape. “So… how do I start?” She asked while sending Valor on a hunt. 

“For starters try to imagine a pebble in your left hand.” Cassiopeia said while sitting back down. Projection magic always took a high toll on her stamina, but she wouldn’t have survived being LeBlanc’s apprentice if she couldn’t master all types of magecraft. “Imagine its weight and form in the palm of your hand.”

Quinn stretched out her left hand and tried to follow Cassiopeia’s instructions. She felt a small object in her hand but it soon shattered. “No one ever made it from one try.” Quinn said jokingly as she tried and failed several more attempts. Cassiopeia on the other hand looked incredibly amused. 

“Are you sure you want to do Projection? I could teach you some of the easier types of magic?” Cassiopeia offered as another small burst of magic appeared in Quinn’s palm. 

“Mother would probably kill you if you did.” Quinn joked, or at least she thought she did as Cassiopeia’s face took a serious frown at the comment. 

“She only kills when attacked if you haven’t noticed. Besides there are fates far worse than death.” Cassiopeia sounded serious as her new apprentice kept on trying to project a pebble.

After several hours Quinn had made no progress other than having several cuts from nearly formed pebbles that exploded in her palm. Nevertheless she kept on trying, failure after failure she kept on trying. 

“You should rest, it is clear that your mind needs it.” Cassiopeia ordered as night began settling in. She noticed that Quinn begrudgingly agreed and called for Nola to escort the two back.  _ She will definitely come back and train by herself. _ __

* * *

Unmarked Noxian refugee settlement. 

“Ho, stranger, what business brings you here?” One of the so called guards called out to a cowled figure of a petite woman, only a pair of bright baby blue eyes could be seen from under the cowl.  _ They won’t expect us.  _ **_Murder and mayhem await!_ **

“I seek refuge for the night.” Luxainna said meekly, her act was perfect. Playing the defenseless scared little girl always got the same response. Her current objective was to gather as much information about this Rell as possible, then hunt her down. Currently she intended to spent about two or three days in this refugee camp, then she would relieve their suffering. 

“No sudden movemen--” The guard loss the ability to speak and was soon clutching his throat.  **_Fuck stealth, fuck subterfuge! No point in hunting the bitch where she can come to us!_ ** Alenia’s voice thundered as she murdered the guards. 

_ Interrogate and kill!  _ **_Write her name in blood!_ ** _ Yes!  _ With her plan altered Luxainna took to interrogating each and everyone of the people in the camp. None knew anything about Rell which was a disappointment, but the look of horror as her shadowy fingers invaded the sleeping minds of the poor fools and ripped all of their memories was always priceless. 

After going through several dozen tents Luxainna grew bored due to the lack of screams. Her interrogation method was perfect, in short she ripped the mind apart and looked for the information she needed. Clean and simple no screams, aside from the small side effect of having the person die the process was perfect. 

**_Let’s liven this up a bit! Do the thing babe!_ ** With a thunderous spark of light Lux blinded and woke the entire remaining camp. She ripped through their minds like a child eating sweets. “Useless, all of you!” Lux screamed in frustration as she moved to the last living refugee from the Noxian mage academy.  **_Leave this one alive, he should give the bitch a message._ ** _ Agreed.  _

“Well go on then! Kill me you damn slut!” The nameless boy had a certain charm to it. Being brave when horribly outmatched did always bring a certain craving in Lux. 

“I will do something much better...” She leaned towards the young boy, no more than 15 years old, using her mastery over Light Lux seared his eyes and then proceeded to slowly and sensually cause burns all over his body. Not enough to kill, unless left untreated. “Tell me sweet boy, do you know where I can find Rell, tall whore, blond hair that looks like cotton candy and the most horrid of attitudes.” She asked whilst enjoying the weeps and screams of the boy. 

“A woman comes every month… I- I don’t know her name but she-- she looks like you described her!” The boy cried out as Lux slowly leaned in her breath hot on his ear. 

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” She giggled as her teeth bit off the boy’s ear. Lux continued to entertain herself as she learned more and more about her hunt’s prize.  _ She should be here in three weeks, plenty of time to prepare the perfect trap.  _ **_We will need illusions for the guards, otherwise she might suspect something._ **

Luxainna began making her way back to the Deceiver’s parlor, being soaked in blood and sweat. If the weather held out she would be back in around a day.  _ I wonder how Quinn is doing?  _ **_She still owes us a date._ **

* * *

“Fuck!” Quinn sighed in frustration as another pebble exploded in her hands. At this point she had no idea what she was doing wrong. The pebble kept exploding as it was about to form. 

“When I heard that LeBlanc had a daughter and a Demacian daughter at that I never expected to find this...” A woman’s voice appeared out of nowhere. Quinn’s fight or flight instincts kicked in immediately, she was without a weapon, without Valor and didn’t know who she was fighting. In short she was screwed. “Do not worry child, I am not here to hurt you, though a certain narrow minded sister of mine would disagree”

Quinn’s jaw dropped when the woman revealed herself. Skin pale as the moon, eyes a deep unnatural purple, wings bound in chains and a fascinating purple and black dress, revealing just enough of her legs through a side cut.  _ Well… shit!  _

“You may call me Morgana, now show me your hand.” Quinn couldn’t even protest something in the woman’s voice made her obey every command. She stretched her hand out and felt a pleasant cool sensation as the cuts began to close. “Projecting a pebble in your hand won’t do you any good, other than frustrating and cutting you.” 

“How did you even get here?” Quinn asked, as Morgana kept glaring at her. Those purple eyes had layers upon layers of sadness in them but also a certain spark of hope. Something Quinn could relate to. 

“You think your mother didn’t know about your little practice session?” Morgana asked knowingly letting Quinn’s hand go. Soon enough the ranger got out of her stupor and just kept staring at her. “Trying to project anything without knowing what it is will always end up exploding. Hold this.” Morgana offered a small pebble from the ground and dropped it in Quinn’s hand. 

“Now remember its form, remember how it feels and make one in your other hand.” Morgana instructed as Quinn couldn’t even level out her breathing. The girl was too shocked by being taught magic by one of the old Demacian demigods. 

After several more failed attempts Quinn finally managed to Project a small pebble in her left hand, unfortunately it looked nothing like the one in her right hand. “Let’s see how many you can project at once, keep increasing and maintaining the count by one.” Morgana ordered as Quinn tried her best not to stare at her breasts and legs. 

“I can’t… it.. It’s too much.” Quinn was currently bleeding through her nose and ears but there were around five identical pebbles all forming a perfect line on a nearby table. It had taken her several hours to get this far but she was now able to create some basic pebbles.  _ Not much when it comes to fighting… unless. _

“Morgana, is it possible to launch those pebbles as they materialize?” Quinn was currently hatching the idea of projecting a pebble or any object and then launching it at her opponent, if it worked she could launch up to five projectiles at her target at the same time. 

“Only way to find out is to try it.” Morgana’s way of teaching was much more suited to Quinn as it involved creativity and was only limited to the ingenuity of the student. Initially Quinn tried projecting a pebble in her hand and launching it from there but quickly dropped the idea as her mind began to give way to fatigue. “We will continue tomorrow, for now get some rest!”

As soon as Quinn heard this, her body collapsed, too exhausted to move even a single step would have been too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Soooooo, we are going to have Quinn and Lux hunt down Rell, we are starting to see a bit more of Quinn doing magic and Lux slowly descending into madness. Now I literally found out that Rell was 16 yesterday and was like well I am about to end this chick’s career. MomBlanc is one of my new favorite things to write, like she cares about Quinn but doesn’t really remember how to show it.   
> Having Cassiopeia practice her teaching lesson on Kat was a funny image in my mind as Cass strikes me as a woman who would do that.   
> Up next: CH8- Limits exist for you to pass


	8. CH8- Limits exist for you to pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> In which MomBlanc (Yes I am making this a thing xD) starts teaching Quinn magic and learns something important about her daughter. Also Lux does crazy shit because having Lux be insane is a new thing that i love with a passion.

Last thing Quinn remembered was passing out in the courtyard after training with Morgana, she had no recollection of actually moving to a bed. Falling asleep at random places was becoming a bad habit of hers. What Quinn did notice was her room so to say, was incredibly nice. There was a dresser containing different types of uniforms, a small coffee table that already had a hot cup of tea on it and several decently sized loveseats. 

On one of the loveseats LeBlanc was casually reading a report while waiting for her to wake up. As always her mother was wearing next to nothing.  _ Wish I could be so comfortable with myself… fuck I did it again!  _

“At least you tried baby bird.” LeBlanc chuckled as she stood up and gave Quinn a kiss on the forehead. For someone who was believed to be an unfeeling sadist LeBlanc behaved anything but when she was around Quinn. “Morgana told me about your little idea last night, I believe it has… potential.” 

“How did I get here?” Quinn asked as she began choosing a uniform for the day. All of them looked amazing. She decided to wear the one with a red vest and black cloak. Not much of a change but she was really starting to enjoy Noxian fashion; it was all practical none of the pomp that was all over Demacia. 

“Never had your parents move you to bed after you fell asleep somewhere?” LeBlanc laughed, the laughter actually was light and genuine. To Quinn it looked like her mother was actually happy and caring. “You will be developing your new idea with me today.”

“Wait weren’t you recovering from…. Destroying Demacia?” Quinn was still trying to adjust to her loyalties, hell she nearly attacked several of the household guards while Nola was escorting her yesterday. “Besides watching me fail at launching five pebbles doesn’t sound like something you would enjoy.”

“I am not talking about pebbles, besides five was yesterday, today you are aiming at ten.” LeBlanc announced proudly as she watched Quinn get in her Noxian uniform. “You look simply adorable in those red and black colors, sweet baby bird!” She squealed with glee while ruffling Quinn’s hair. 

“If not pebbles then what am I projecting and ten at a time sounds impossible, it took me several hours to keep five pebbles alone!” Quinn protested as LeBlanc just gave her a disinterested look.  _ Guess she is an expecting parent, well I did sign up for this.  _

“Yes now come along, we have around a month to whip you into fighting shape!” LeBlanc announced excitedly. She was about to turn Quinn into that failure of an experiment’s worst nightmare. More importantly however that warm burning feeling in her chest was present again it was something so simple yet so powerful. The warmth from seeing Quinn alive and still here was worth a thousand years of solitude. 

The two exited Quinn’s room and soon enough were at the same courtyard where the ranger passed out last night. Now a multitude of different weapons were laid on display on the ground. Ranging from spears, axes, swords, maces and even tridents. Some looked ancient, others not so much. 

“Memorize how each weapon looks, then project it.” LeBlanc ordered as Quinn started trying to memorize the look of a sword that looked relatively simple in design. “I want you to project it above your head, it would be easier to aim that way.”

“Aim at what?” Quinn was having difficulties making something as big as a sword and how exactly was she supposed to project and hold it in mid air. 

“At me of course, did I mention that my way of teaching is through battle, perhaps ask Luxainna about all the interrogation techniques I showed her during our time together.” LeBlanc said playfully as a sword began taking shape near Quinn’s shoulder, it looked rough around the edges but it was getting there. 

“I-- can’t-- do it!” Quinn collapsed as the sword exploded near her head. She was obviously way over her head. In the end a peasant girl could never master such magics, that was what she was after all and no amount of training would change it. 

“If it is the part where they stay in the air you simply order the object to do so,” LeBlanc slowly took a weapon from the pile and tossed it at Quinn stopping right above her head, staying perfectly still. “Don’t ever assume limits to your own potential. If you have seen my past then you should know better than anyone.”

Quinn immediately recollected the image of LeBlanc failing to chain a training dummy. She rose to her feet and tried again.  _ Perhaps if I imagine that the sword weighs nothing it would float.  _ LeBlanc only gave her an approving smile. Time after time she failed until at last a sword formed above her head. 

“Good, now imagine the sword being launched at me.” The Deceiver commanded as she took a defensive stance. Several seconds later the sword above Quinn’s head tumbled to the ground as the girl collapsed from exhaustion. 

“Need--- a minute...” Quinn was breathing heavily, her hair was starting to take an unusual shade of red while her hands were shaking uncontrollably.  _ I am a joke of a mage, hell if I can’t even go past my limit from yesterday what good am I? _

“You are my daughter!” LeBlanc’s voice snapped Quinn back to reality. “If you didn’t succeed today you will keep on trying until you pass out, and then try again! Just like when you failed at doing a cartwheel.”

Quinn was shocked by the sudden outburst, after several minutes she got back up to her feet and kept on trying to launch the singular sword. As the sun was setting she had managed to at least get the sword to move towards LeBlanc. 

“Call yourself a joke again and I will… well I will slap you!”  _ Why do I feel proud of her? If this was anyone else I would have killed them on the spot. But her, something makes me feel proud even after she failed. Is this what parental pride felt…  _ “Come along, we should clean you up and get some food.”

LeBlanc didn’t get an answer as Quinn had collapsed yet again this time however she had an expression of focus. She was trying to project that sword even in her dreams.  _ My foolish baby bird… you really are my daughter after all.  _

* * *

Lux was bored. She had reported to LeBlanc and now had nothing left to do. Quinn was currently out of reach and most of her friends from her undercover work in Noxus were dead. She decided that the best way to entertain herself for the moment was to simply stroll around the city.

While trying to enjoy a very average street performer a sudden urge began to appear in the young mage.  _ Alenia really? We just had a party at that refugee camp… _ Ever since the seals containing Alenia were broken her lustful personality had been insatiable to say the least. Murder and mayham would only keep her sated for so long after all being locked up for an ungodly amount of time left Alenia hungry for all worldly sensations. 

**_What can I say, Jarvan and Mother spoiled me. Can we atleast hit a pub or something I want to unwind and you will enjoy it too._ ** Alenia had a certain point. Since arriving in Noxus Lux had been undertaking one task after another. A visit to a local pub sounded wonderful. 

_ Fine, but if you bite someone’s ear I am going to be very upset. _ Lux joked, a finger snap later and Alenia was in control. She reveled in the sensation of being in control when outside of combat. It was an unspoken agreement Alenia would take over during combat while Lux would be in charge during daily duties. 

**_“Excuse me, if a girl is looking for a place to unwind where should she go?”_ ** Alenia asked a nearby man who suddenly looked very scared and intimidated once he saw the look on the girl’s face. 

“Th- the Sand snake.” He stuttered fearing the blonde and black haired girl who wrapped a hand around his shoulder and whispered seductively. 

_ “ _ **_How about you take me there._ ** _ ”  _ Alenia assumed the man was scared shitless due to her having the Black rose emblem out in the open on her vest but right now she couldn’t care less. Shakely the man led her to a run down pub of sorts. “ **_See, that wasn’t so hard, thank you._ ** ”  _ Huh, you didn’t kill him, or even torture him?  _

Alenia entered the so-called Sand snake and was immediately greeted by the smell of alcohol, sweat and an ongoing fist fight.  _ Alenia, this looks more like a brothel where they do fist fights.  _ Lux announced while observing the scantily dressed waitresses and the burly bartender.  **_Relax I won’t go whoring, I have standards after all._ **

She approached the bartender with the intentions of ordering something strong only to be pushed by some blond brat who appeared to have a deathwish of some sort.  _ Hey remember, we are here to have fun ignore her and get a nice cold drink.  _ Lux managed to calm Alenia down while the blond brat kept glaring at her. More specifically she was glaring at the Black rose insignia on her chest. 

“ **_Excuse me, give me your strongest bottle of whiskey and a table in a dark corner._ ** ” Alenia pretty much commanded the bartender, who actually obliged after being paid in advance and noticing the same Black rose on her chest. 

“Right this way, do enjoy the show.” He led Alenia to an area where no one could see her , hell even she couldn’t make out the table until she was seated there.  _ Ask about the show, maybe it will be something fun!  _

“ **_What is tonight’s program?_ ** ” Alenia was out of her comfort zone when it came to normal human interactions. Originally she just intended on getting piss drunk and passing out but this entire human interaction stuff was weirding her out.  _ Hey, that’s why I am here, you help me in combat I help you at dealing with people just like we did at the Institute.  _

“We have the Desert rose taking on a plethora of challengers as well as her doing a special dance number after she defeats them all.” The bartender explained while handing over a bottle of whisky accompanied by some snacks. “On the house… for not causing trouble.” 

_ See, being nice helps. Sometimes at least.  _ Lux giggled while Alenia took a hefty swig from the bottle. A burning sensation soon went through her throat as the whisky was in fact really strong.  **_Holy shit this is good._ **

**“** Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce tonight’s main event! **”** The bartender from earlier was now talking from the center of what looked to be a fighting pit or a stage in this case.  **_Those snacks are great, holy fuck this is officially my new favorite place._ ** Alenia was too engrossed in her snacks to pay any attention to what was happening.  _ Can you please look at the stage I wanna watch that!?  _

“Hailing all the way from the sands of the Shuriman desert., the beauty of the sands, give it up for The desert rose, Samira!” The crowd erupted in applause as a dark skinned woman made her way to the stage. To say that she was gorgeous was a colossal understatement. Even if she was missing an eye it just added to her mystique. What was hidden behind that emerald orb. 

**_This keeps getting better and better!_ ** Alenia couldn’t keep her eyes away from that woman. Her toned legs and arms were giving the lustful girl a lot of ideas.  _ Alenia no! We are here to relax and not…  _ Lux was interrupted when the Bartender announced that Samira would be taking on a total of thirty contenders at the same time.  **_Alenia yes! We gotta get crushed between those thighs!_ **

The show, while stylish, was nearly over after only several minutes. Samira was like a whirlwind of steel and death. From the thirty contenders only the blond brat from earlier remained. Alenia noticed that she too was well built, and could feel a strong magical aura coming from her. Samira swiftly dodged a punch from Blond bitch as Alenia had named the other girl and kicked her in the back. The girl while strong willed and unwavering was no match for Samira’s speed and mobility and after several more minutes of intense abuse she was down and out. 

“Guys, gals and other pals, as promised here is the dance show, now don’t be stingy and toss a coin or two for yours truly!” Samira began vertically walking on a pylon which was actually her sword while one of her mercenary friends was collecting coins from the patrons. Oddly enough no one approached Alenia.  **_I wanna give her money!_ **

_ Alenia you are too drunk to even walk!  _ Lux protested as her drunken half slowly stood up and began making her way to one of the Mercs. “ **_Tak- *hic* take my money! M--*hic* muh Queen!_ ** ”  _ This is embarrassing but also too entertaining for me to take over and ruin it.  _ Lux couldn’t believe that Alenia actually managed to walk all the way to the stage and give Samira a decently sized coin purse.

“Now this is how you treat a lady!” Samira exclaimed as she gave Alenia a wild kiss in front of the crowd.  _ Why did I ever agree to this?  _ Lux felt a certain taste of something sweet and strong perhaps it was something from Samira’s lips. “Do get home safely, since we will be here next month, until then!” 

**_Ufhhg- Lux I am done… take over before I pass out and puke all over that hottie!_ ** *Snap* The sensation of being drunk was unpleasant to Lux. Especially since her mind was as sharp as always but her body was another thing. She slowly navigated to her booth where she ordered a glass of ice cold water. Desperately trying to sober up so she could return to the Deceiver’s parlor without stirring up trouble. 

“Just when I thought I had missed my most generous sponsor!” Samira out of all people waved from nearby and approached Lux. With her hips swaying and sweat covering her abs.  _ Damn it Alenia! Of course she just has to come talk now! Fuck why is she hot! Okay Lux you can do this just focus.  _

“So mind telling me why, someone working for LeBlanc is hanging out in this joint and not the fancy stuff you rich folk visit?” Samira asked while taking a swig from the near empty whisky bottle and making herself comfortable next to Lux. 

“I was celebrating a successful hunt.” Lux said plainly. She managed to get that Alenia level of huskiness in her voice but doing so while her body was piss drunk was proving difficult. 

“Ha! Generous and knows how to party!” Samira laughed, placing a hand over Lux’s shoulders and playing with the dark part of her hair. “Lemme take you to the Parlor, your boss and I go back so I know the way.” Lux graciously accepted the offer as her body was in no condition to make the journey on its own.  _ The Desert rose… oooh the mercenary group!  _

After being escorted by one of Samira’s mercenaries and not Samira herself due to having certain work she needed to do, Lux passed out in her chambers too tired from the night's entertainment.  _ Alenia will be in control during the hangover, no questions asked!  _

* * *

Quinn’s dream world.

  
  


“What? Where am I?” Quinn asked while trying to familiarize herself with the new environment. She could only see a barren wasteland, nothing for miles on end but a vast empty field. 

“This is something I crafter in case you needed additional training.” LeBlanc appeared next to her with a pair of swords and a knowing smile. Quinn herself was at a loss. Her mother had entered her dreams and made them a training ground while fascinating the ranger could have used some warning. 

“Thanks I guess.” She muttered, starting to project weapons was easier in this dream world of hers. It felt like Quinn was a God and everyone else was nothing compared to her here. 

“Now we may take our time. An hour outside is about a month here.” LeBlanc ruffled a bit of Quinn’s hair, the gesture was becoming something of a trademark for the Deceiver. A small special thing just between mother and daughter. 

So did Quinn train her hardest. Hour after hour day after day, she worked tirelessly in her dream world. After several months of dream time which would be several hours in real time she was able to maintain and consistently launch up to seven swords and different projectiles at a time. 

_ Still not good enough! Yesterday’s limit is not today’s!  _ She kept motivating herself to always push for newer heights. Even after LeBlanc had left her dream world Quinn never stopped, never slowed down. If she wanted to become a mage worthy of being LeBlanc’s daughter she couldn’t stop. 

Early in the morning LeBlanc made her way to Quinn’s room only to find it empty, with a single note on the coffee table.  _ “I’m at the training grounds, thank you for the amazing dream gift.” _ . The Deceiver smiled warmly, she had been thanked before but being thanked by her child well it had been far too long. 

“Baby bird is taking this very seriously, wouldn’t you agree Mo?” LeBlanc cooed to Morgana who was currently watching Quinn’s practice session. The ranger was trying to use her acrobatic combat style while launching projected weapons from multiple angles. She was also attempting to incorporate tag team attacks with Valor. All in all this new fighting style she was developing was mobile and adjustable to nearly all possible situations. 

“You gave her a dreamscape.” Morgana chuckled, passing a semi burned muffin to the Deceiver. For all of her failures at baking the fallen woman did have an amazing eye for magic. “Don’t know why you would give her something so valuable and insanely powerful.”

“She is honest with her feelings and… is my baby bird. If I don’t give her my everything then what good am I?” Morgana could do nothing but stare. In all her time in this world the fallen avatar of justice never stopped to think and apologise to her own sister, even if she was in the wrong. 

“Even after you caused her so much pain before?” Morgana was still trying to wrap her head around this latest conundrum. If LeBlanc and Quinn could reconcile then maybe there was a chance for making things right with Kayle. 

“Yes. Family bonds are something incredible, wouldn’t you say?” LeBlanc happily waved her hand and vanished, leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts as Quinn kept on practicing until her body and mind would give out from exhaustion. 

“Her baby bird, that now has her own world in her head. If she masters how to use it she could take on anything… if.” Morgana pondered upon the thought, but quickly dismissed it, the seed however was there. As small as it was there was hope for her sister, for finally mending the burned bridges with Kayle. “If she gets to be happy then I at least have to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This was extra fun to write. Especially the part where Lux and Alenia go to a bar. And having Alenia be horny while Lux is that one friend we all have that really doesnt like partying until they go out and get funky (most of the time I am Lux in that scenario.)   
> I also may or may not have had an absolute banger of making Alenia shrimp for Samira while being horny.   
> About the dreamscape thing LeBlanc gave Quinn. It is basically a way to have Quinn learn magic. The time distortion thing was an idea from a scrapped work of mine which was set in the Fate series universe.  
> The ending bit with Morgana was just a spur of the moment thingie, I really just want Morgana and Kayle to get along…. And now I have that idea stuck in my head.  
> Up Next: CH9- Two sides of every coin. -


	9. CH9- Two sides of every coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Here we go bois, this is where Quinn finally gets to fight with her new skills and abilities. BTW for those that dont like doing maths, the thing with the dreamscape where 1 months there is 1 hour in real time. So assuming Quinn had around a month to prep and a regular sleep schedule we can conclude that she had 20 years of mage training thanks to the dreamscape.  
> Now as an agent of chaos likes to say: “And. Here. We. Go!”
> 
> Mega sorry for the late upload. didnt have internet for a few days due to a fire in the apartment building burning the internet cabling xD (no one is hurt and everything is fixed now) Good news too I have finished this fic and imma be honest in the final there is some super weird stuff but yeah enjoy reading and prepare for some updates on My heart feels weird when you aren’t near me.

To an outsider, Quinn’s progress would seem incredible, in just around a month she had nearly mastered Projection magic. She was easily summoning up to thirty seven different weapons at a time. Launching them at her target at a speed that was nearly supersonic. Only a few people knew her secret however. 

LeBlanc being the only who had seen her train herself to the verge of death only to get back up. Her baby bird had grown so much since joining her. The dreamscape was now actually filled with all sorts of weapons. LeBlanc was pondering if Quinn simply memorized them or if she could actually summon the objects directly from the Dreamscape. 

During their sparring session Quinn never managed to land a single hit on her mother. Every time a weapon was nearby LeBlanc’s chains just swatted it away. It was however a refreshing experience for the Deceiver. Having someone who could at least put up a challenge, and Quinn seemed to be enjoying herself too. 

“That is enough for today.” LeBlanc announced as a bit of sweat was forming on her forehead.  _ This is new... _ . After wiping the beads of sweat she gestured to Quinn who was barely standing. She had thrown everything she could during their sparring match. She even intended to kill on several occasions. But those damned chains were always meeting her projectiles making for a spectacular explosion if nothing else. 

“How in the hell are you this strong?” Quinn asked, her breath coming out shakily while she sat down on the ground. “Never seen someone dodge so many fast moving weapons at the same time.” She was so tired but in a pleasant way. A hand made to ruffle her hair gave Quinn an approving humm. 

“You spent, what twenty years? I have been around for longer than humans can count. And all that I have trained and improved. ” LeBlanc said while petting Quinn on the head. The young ranger was like a cat in that regard. She always enjoyed when someone was petting her. 

“So when do I and Lux head out to hunt her down?” Quinn asked. During her time with LeBlanc she had learned about the brutal experiments done to Rell. And while she did not approve of them, turning tail and running was the coward’s way out. In her short time in this world, Quinn never tried running. She always met her fate, regardless of how much it hurt and how difficult it was. 

“You will be leaving tonight. Do keep Luxainna away from the Sand snake pub, she has been spending too much time and money there.”LeBlanc mentioned while playing with Quinn’s hair. The young ranger now relaxing her head on LeBlanc’s lap while the two watched Valor soar in the skies above.

“I should really take her to that bakery once we hunt Rell down.” Quinn whispered only to receive an approving humm from her mother. It was nice, getting a moment to just be, to not have to worry about plots and traitors.  _ I will make you proud.  _

“You already have… now get some sleep. And no training in the dreamscape!”

* * *

Late at night two hooded figures left the Deceiver’s parlor. Wearing nothing metallic at all, Quinn and Lux were lightly armed and armored. Quinn wore the standard Noxian scout uniform, which consisted of a dark brown leather jerkin, black leggings and a black cloak. Lux too was dressed in a similar matter, with the addition of her combat staff which now was half shadow and half light.

“When we get back I am taking you to that bakery!” Quinn joked. The fabled bakery was becoming something of a dream for the two. Whenever they had reserved it for themselves something always came up. Were it Lux needing to do an errand or Quinn passing out from exhaustion due to her training. 

“Just so you know, during combat I… change.”  **_What, you scared I might embarrass us in front of your girlfriend?_ ** Alenia taunted only to receive a stern response from her other half. 

“Mother told me about your… situation.” Quinn had a hint of sadness in her voice, it was not pity but something more akin to sorrow. “You are still you, regardless of that.” The ranger had learned that understanding people while difficult was not impossible. For example to any outsider LeBlanc would appear as a cold and heartless bitch. To Quinn she had become the only family she ever needed.

“Kaw, kaw!” Valor squaked a warning, informing the two that their prey was near. Perhaps less than thirty minutes away. 

“You ready?” Quinn asked only to see an eager smile plastered on Lux’s face. Their plan was solid, have Quinn keep Rell busy while Lux restrained her with shadows and light. This all went out the window as the second Rell showed herself, Alenia rushed straight towards her.

“BLOND BITCH!!!!” She roared like a maniac as shadows erupted from her very skin, threatening to rip apart everything in sight.  _ Alenia, what about the plan!?  _ Lux tried to protest but eventually had to agree that while having a plan was nice, just letting Alenia loose was far too much fun. 

“You are that drunk! From the pub!” Rell retorted as she dodged a blast of blinding light, only to get hit by what looked like a second pair of arms forming above Lux’s form. 

“If the mistress didn’t want you alive I would have killed you here and now! Just like your stupid friends!” Alenia might have looked to be in an absolute blood rage however Lux could feel the cold calculating control of her other self. She was keeping Quinn out of the picture giving her the perfect chance to strike. “Oh how they screamed and begged! Just like you will when you get back to her!” 

“That was your doing!” Rell snapped, the young girl’s temper taking the best of her as she used the metal forming her armor to form an armored steed. With no hesitation or doubt she charged Lux murder clear in her eyes.

_ Showtime! _ Before, Rell’s lance could impale Lux like a kebab a flurry of swords, axes, spears, maces, even what looked to be a bucket crashed into Rell. The sheer speed and force of the impact generated an explosion leaving a crater several meters deep. 

**_When did our girlfriend become this fucking hot!_ ** Alenia thought only to receive a snort from Lux. It was true thanks to the Dreamscape training and unwavering hard work Quinn was now an incredible mage who combined projection magic with her hand to hand mid-range combat style. 

“So… you are the Queen Bitch’s new toy!” Rell’s voice came from the smoke, the arsenal of weapons Quinn had launched at her all seemed to have been absorbed into her armor. “Should have done your homework first!” The Feromancer yelled as she used the excess metal from the weapon barrage and reformed it into three more animated horses.

_ Alenia, lookout!  _ Lux warned as all three horses were headed towards them. Only for an unstoppable barrage of projectiles to turn them into molten scrap.  **_Let’s bind the bitch! I go from above!_ ** _ I go from below!  _ A bone chilling laughter escaped Alenia as a nearby cloud blacked out the moon. Before anyone knew what had occurred she was gone, only to reappear in two separate halves. 

One blonde half, holding Rell’s feet firmly with burning hot white light and one dark half holding her upper body with shadows coiled around the young girl like a snake squeezing its prey. 

“I’m not-- going-- back! Not to her!” Rell yelled, unleashing an ungodly amount of magic, causing Lux’s two halves to release her as they were knocked away from the explosion rendering both Lux and Alenia unconscious. 

_ Crap, I might have overdone it on the horses! Fuck I have around maybe several hundred projections left but at this pace it won’t be enough. _ Quinn tried to focus, she could only project objects she knew the make of and had touched before. “Come out and play or your friend dies right now!” Rell taunted as her lance was pointed towards Lux’s heart. 

_ Just like mom taught you, show confidence! Maybe a few swords above to show off.  _ “Here I was hoping you would come quietly and be a good girl.” Quinn tried her best to pull off a LeBlanc impression as several swords took shape behind her. “Name’s Quinn, you are already acquainted with my partner Luxainna and most likely with my mother Leblanc.” The weapons above Quinn began to shake with anticipation, they were all trained on Rell’s non vital spots. 

“Mother? Her? LeBlanc is an insane nyphomaniac on a powertrip!” Rell charged her new opponent as the swords above Quinn crashed into her armor. Once the dust was settled Rell was still standing, but her armor was heavily damaged. One sword was had even lodged itself into her right shoulder, rendering her lance arm useless. 

“Just give up. I do not wish to hurt you.” Quinn pleaded as she prepared another barrage of weapons. Spears this time and from the looks of it a Noxian executioner’s axe.  _ Wait I only ever projected that one in the Dreamscape… what if I try summoning weapons from that world.  _

“You will have to kill me first!” Rell spat as the sword in her shoulder vanished. “What in the fuck are you!?” The darkskinned girl asked as she saw a plethora of weapons forming all around them. Quinn’s eyes had changed from the ambery golden hue to a nearly demonic blood red. 

“I won’t lose!” Quinn’s voice shook as she was pushing her limits to the very brink.  _ Yesterday’s limits… are not todays! I need more! _ “Give up and come peacefully or...”  _ The nearby villages!  _ “Or innocent people die!”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Rell called Quinn’s bluff and charged her lance now in her left hand.  _ Crap why won’t they move! Fuck I overdid it!  _ “Die you bitch!” Rell’s lance collided with Quinn’s mid section, missing a vital spot by an absolute miracle. 

“Knock knock...” Quinn coughed as she stumbled to the ground. Somehow she was still alive and conscious, no doubt her mother’s doing.  _ Sorry, I can’t…  _

_ “You do know that if you lose to her Luxainna dies.”  _ LeBlanc’s voice echoed in Quinn’s head, she was right. If Quinn failed Lux was dead and so was Valor.  _ “There are more weapons in the human body than you can count… use that to your advantage.”  _

“Get the hells away from me you damn bird!” Rell was currently trying to fight off Valor who was clawing at her eyes. The distraction bought Quinn enough time to get her mind together. 

“To the skies!” On command Valor launched towards the night sky.  _ Weapons are just a concept.  _ “You should have killed me while you had the chance!”  _ Concept given shape by the material which makes it.  _ “While you have been through a lot of pain, so have I and this...”  _ In the end Projection is just that, a material taking a certain shape! _ . “... This is NOTHING!”

Quinn yelled as white shaped swords took shape above her head. They weren’t the sturdy iron made weapons from before. Those swords had a bonelike color. To Rell’s horror those were actual bones. “You are as twisted and perverted as her!” 

_ And that makes 204! _ “FALL!” Before Rell could take another step a little over 200 bone shaped spears and swords broke through her armor and pinned her to the ground. Some were lodged into her shoulders a bone spear had lodged itself into the girl’s spine making her feet useless. 

**_God fucking damn it! YES, WE ARE SO GONNA HIT THAT!_ ** Alenia had witnessed nearly everything from Quinn projecting her own bones as weapons to her displays from earlier.  _ Use her sleeper word!  _ Lux ordered. As every former or current apprentice of LeBlanc’s had such phrases programmed into them. Including Lux and Cassiopeia. LeBlanc always had a back up plan for everything. “ **_Shattered wave!_ ** ” With that simple phrase Rell let out a final scream as pain surged into her mind. 

Once LeBlanc’s hands were on someone’s mind there was no escape. She had conditioned Rell’s mind to obey, willpower wavering the blond girl let out a final cry of defiance as the screaming sensation in her head grew to a crescendo.  _ “You all belong to me… now sleep we have a lot of catching up to do.”  _

“Can’t believe that worked!” Quinn was out of breath and bleeding, her eyes had at least returned to their normal golden hue as Lux slowly made it to her. “You alright?”

“My other half currently wants to have wild sex with you while licking those cuts clean.” Lux chuckled as she noticed that Quinn’s injuries were healing unnaturally quick. “We are both fine, but how are you even standing, that lance would have killed nearly anyone.”

“A trick mother taught me, it keeps a part of my body in my Dreamscape allowing for mortal wounds to be healed.” Quinn was currently shaking as the last of the weapons that were lodged into Rell were vanishing. In this battle alone she had surpassed her limits multiple times and projected multiple weapons from different materials. 

“Alenia won’t shut up about how much she wants you to crush her with your thighs….” Lux turned bead red while Quinn just laughed it off.  **_Kiss her for fucks sake! Before I take over while you sleep and finish the job!_ ** Lux simply rolled her eyes and closed the distance between her and Quinn. “That is for being amazing, now let’s get her back to LeBlanc and maybe finally we can go to that damn bakery!”

**“** Sounds lovely. **”** ****

* * *

Deceiver’s parlor.

“You plan to jam all that magic into her?” Morgana asked as LeBlanc simply kept looking at the symbols Lux was drawing around Rell’s body. The runaway apprentice would soon be properly disposed of, but her powers could be salvaged. 

“I do, it would help her with the projections and their stability.” LeBlanc had a feeling that Morgana was worried about something. The fallen woman rarely showed worry as she too was an immortal being but for some reason something about giving Quinn more power scared her. 

“If she keeps doing what she does… Kayle might go after her.” Morgana didn’t necessarily hate her sister. In fact she loved her too much. When it came to battle Kayle was a ruthless killer but beneath all that beneath the cold unfeeling mask that Kayle called justice was her sweet big sister. Sister that would frequently get into fights because someone made fun of Morgana’s ponytails or braids, sister who would give Morgana all the love and warmth she ever needed. 

“So that’s what it is, you do not want to face her again?” LeBlanc being the master manipulator that she was, knew exactly where to push and prod to get the desired information she needed. “OH! But you do, and you want Quinn’s help.”

“More as bait than help, but knowing you this would take several more months.” Morgana felt a surge of magic as Rell’s broken body was transferred to the Parlor. Of all the incredible things Morgana has witnessed seeing LeBlanc rip the very magic out of someone was the most horrific thing ever. Thus the Fallen woman excused herself.

Now alone with her most recent failure LeBlanc was preparing to forge a brand new bird figurine made out of molten glass for her heroic baby bird.  _ First things first…  _ “Ironic deception.” LeBlanc chuckled as she whispered the wake word into Rell’s ear. 

The former prodigy was now chained securely to an anvil like structure. Soon the bliss of unconsciousness took way to the gentle caresses and soft laughter of Emilia LeBlanc. “No! NO! NOOOO!” Rell screamed at the top of her lungs only increasing the size of LeBlanc’s grinn. 

“Scream all you like, but that doesn’t change the fact; I. Own. You!” LeBlanc put extra emphasis on each word as she began preparing for the magic extraction ritual. “You nearly took away my daughter, now I was planning on killing you after my ritual was done, but Quinn deserves a prize, and your soul would be a fine catalyst for it”

LeBlanc cooed as ethereal chains tightened their grip around Rell. The sigils and metal plates that were once forged onto her body began to glow as the young girl began to scream. “If you think this is bad, just wait until I get to the fun part.” Rell could feel her strength slipping, all the magic that was once jam packed into her was currently being syphoned away. The sigils meant to contain said magic were now starting to drain her lifeforce in a desperate attempt to replenish the missing power. 

“Worry not love, they will stop once you are at death’s door. Now give me every last drop!” A predator’s smile formed on LeBlanc’s face as she was taking more and more of Rell’s powers. The Deceiver soon saw the look of horror in her victim’s eyes as she began to realize what her friend’s must have gone through. “Every. Single. One. Only for you to make their sacrifice worth nothing.” 

Several hours later the metal plates from Rell’s drained body fell free, the once young girl now looked like an old crone on the verge of death, only being held by the magical restraints from LeBlanc. “You had so much to give… Now I will take that last bit, do enjoy the rest of eternity.”

LeBlanc poured molten glass over the girl’s body and began crafting her gift. Shortly after she had made a magnificent eagle figurine made out of glass. It had the tiniest spark in its eyes. “You always wanted to be free like a bird, now you are.” 

_ I cannot wait for baby bird to get back, her reward will be waiting, but the process of receiving won’t be anything like the one I made for Rell. My baby bird has been through enough suffering, from here on out no unnecessary pain. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Wohooooooooooo, I am actually pretty happy with how the fight scene turned out. From Quinn being like, “Yo I can just project parts from my body and turn them into weapons” To Alenia being horny and using her two sides to attack at the same time. (Came up with this on the fly while writing it) Now for those wondering, LeBlanc forced Rell’s soul into the bird figurine she has prepared for Quinn.   
> Now to be honest, I think the next chapter will be the last one. I could extend this and have Quinn and Lux go after Kayle but without a proper drive for it I don’t think it would be as good. So here is the deal Next chapter is the last one and we leave it with a nice open ending for future fics and possible continuations.  
> CH10- The fabled Noxian bakery! - YES BOYYYYS! After so long our favorite girls will finally go on that date! Expect lots of floof and lots of


	10. CH10- The fabled Noxian bakery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This is the final chapter where our gals go on a date, MomBlanc is great and probably the best thing to come out of this fic. I had an absolute blast writing this fic and I want to thank each and everyone who read it, left a comment and kudos, you guys are awesome.  
> Now then, one last time, say it with me! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Quinn couldn’t put her finger on it but she felt as if she had done something horrible but it also felt right. Lux on the other hand looked as normal as normal can be in their current situation. As it stood they would be back in at the Deceiver’s Parlor in a few hours and then hopefully go on that date. 

“Do you think mother would want anything from us as soon as we get home?” It felt weird calling Noxus home, hell Quinn never believed she would be this happy to be in service of the Great Enemy of freedom as described by Demeacian propaganda. 

“She always has something that needs doing, but I can’t really say, I have never seen her act this kindly to anyone.” Lux spoke in earnest from what Alenia had experienced in her short time as an apprentice to LeBlanc she could confirm that the Deceiver had multiple layers and an unknown goal to reach. 

“Let’s hope that damn bakery is worth getting hit by a lance.” Quinn kept the mood light as Valor soon landed on her shoulder reporting no nearby obstacles or bandits. It all seemed a bit too good to be true. “Guess it is our lucky day,!”

“Luck… more like a guardian angel.” Morgana chuckled from the shadows as she had taken care of any unwanted interruptions that could happen along Quinn’s journey.  _ Maybe she can make Kayle see reason, maybe I can have my sister back.  _ “Right then I have to prepare my bakery, after all it is a rare enough thing to have a LeBlanc in there.” 

Somewhere along the road Quinn sneezed causing Lux to jump and look at her nearly healed wound, just to make sure it hadn’t opened but the ranger could feel the gentle touches that remained on her abdomen for a bit too long. 

* * *

The Deceiver’s Parlor

“Welcome home, baby bird, and Luxainna.” LeBlanc personally greeted the two, causing a small crowd to gather at her casual appearance. Instead of the near naked attire LeBlanc wore in public she now appeared in a casual orange sundress. Some murmurs began to spread through the crowd but were quickly silenced when The Deceiver glared at those murmuring, memorizing their faces for Luxainna to hunt down later. 

“Someone is in a goo--” Quinn couldn’t even finish her greeting as she was enveloped in a crushing hug. It felt amazing, warm and secure, to someone who didn’t know that the woman in the orange sundress is LeBlanc they would just see a noble woman greeting her daughter and move on with their day.

“Certainly, I made a special gift for you.” LeBlanc extended her hand showing Quinn a small glass eagle, she had nailed all the details just right. From the blue hue of the wings to Valor’s favorite pose and if one was to look hard enough they could see a small glint from the eyes. “I’m proud of both you and Luxainna”

Lux knew exactly what that eagle was. She could feel the magic radiating from it and slowly seeping into Quinn. The young apprentice quickly decided that it would be a bad idea to mention this, since LeBlanc often dealt with her enemies in a brutal manner.  **_Guess the Iron bitch got glassed and now our girl is getting the good shit._ ** Alenia deduced as Lux tried her hardest not to say anything.  **_You really need to get laid, and no, the times when I am in control don’t count!_ **

“I had Nola prepare a bath for you two, and also reserved the entire Bakery I mentioned, do have fun my dears.” LeBlanc chuckled as she vanished into thin air.  _ I believe Morgana would appreciate some aid in the meal preparations, if anything someone has to make sure she doesn’t burn down the city.  _

* * *

Quinn’s room. 

By the time the ranger got out of the bath the wound she had sustained was already healed.Quinn gently left the eagle figurine on the coffee table only to find an outfit and a note next to it resting on her bed.  _ “I had Cassiopeia pick an outfit for you -- _ _ Mother --  _ _ LeBlanc”. _

“Okay… what do you have for me?” Quinn began going through the outfit that was on her bed. It was a well crafted black coat with a stylish black pair of pants. A dark blood red shirt was also present to compliment the look as well as tiny black roses as buttons. . “Gotta hand it to mom and Cassiopeia they do know their fashion”. 

While preparing for her date Quinn could have sworn that something in her room felt off. As if some presence was empowering her in a way. She swiftly began putting the suit on however fixing Black rose buttons was harder than expected. “Why won’t you go in!” Quinn signed as the buttons were just not cooperating.

“Kaw kaw” Valor mocked her with a puffed up chest. Her trusty companion was currently resting on a perch above Quinn’s bed and was enjoying the show to no end. 

“What you think you can do better then be my guest!” Quinn retorted semi jokingly as a flap of wings was heard coming from the perch. 

“Kaw!” Valor slowly approached the red shirt and took one of the black rose buttons into his beak. Ever so slowly and gently he placed the button in its intended place. 

“I swear you are just showing off now!” Quinn joked as Valor buttoned up her shirt using only a beak and some careful maneuvering. “Say when this over we should go exploring, see the finer things in Noxus now that we don’t have to worry about being killed all the time.”

Valor released a happy kaw as he finished buttoning up the shirt. He then placed his head on Quinn’s lap demanding headpats and scratches which were already heading his way. 

“Thanks Val, hmm I will try to smuggle some scraps for you from my date, sound good?” Quinn chuckled as the promise of forbidden food was always one of Valor’s weaknesses. “Wish me luck Val, and please don’t get into any big trouble.”

* * *

Quinn had arrived at the bakery earlier than Lux, it was a bad habit of hers, so now she was just waiting with baited breath.  _ I wonder if Lux will like my suit.  _ As she was mulling over her thoughts a tiny yordle wearing a purple pointy hat bursted through the sealed off kitchen doors. The yordle’s eyes immediately made contact with Quinn as the tiny creature made the short walk to the ranger.

“Can Lulu interest you in joining our lord and savior Khorne?” Quinn was at a loss, she rarely dealt with yordles and this one was literally worshiping a piece of corn as a god. She assumed that this must be one of the employees and decided to play along. 

“Why would I be interested in joining your… corn?”  _ Gods this is weird, yordles are weird.  _ Quinn immediately felt a chill run down her spine as the yordle sat next to her and began explaining about all sorts of communal activities she and her fellow “cult” members were up to. 

“LULU GET BACK HERE!!!!” Morgana’s stress filled expression nearly caused Quinn to level the entire building with a barrage of swords. The fallen woman was currently covered head to toe in cookies dough and her make up was running all over her face. 

“EEP! Lulu must return and aid the pretty angel woman! ” With a 920 backflip Lulu made her way to the kitchens, always babbling about a throne made out of candy skulls and strawberry fillings. 

“I am so sorry if she hurt you, Lulu is a bit strange.” Morgana began as Quinn simply stared in disbelief. She never imagined that a demigod would own a bakery of all things. 

“No harm done,--” Before she could ask more about Lulu a familiar sounding voice interrupted her. 

“GIVE ME BACK MY GEMSSSSTONE!!!” A hiss followed by Lulu running like mad and being chased by Cassiopeia and LeBlanc of all people.  _ Is everyone in Noxus curious about my date?  _

“Pretend you saw nothing and you are eating here for free to the end of time.” Morgana sighed as she tried to contain an overprotective mother who had several millennia of lacking parental experience, a mage who was an absolute perfectionist, her sister who was inciting the small corn worshiping yordle and last but not least an old general who enjoyed the liveliness of the bakery’s kitchen. 

After around fifteen minutes Lux arrived, wearing a stunning purple dress that looked like it was made out of stars complimented with a lovely pair of star shaped earrings. “Hey.”  **_Holy fuck we are so getting laid!_ **

“You look… wow… I mean hey! No uhm wait I have something for you!” Quinn was absolutely starstruck. She had never seen Lux in a proper dress, one that showed her hourglass figure and incredible curves. 

“Calm down Quinn, the entire evening is ours.” As Lux said that Quinn showed her a small crystal shaped like a heart.  **_SHIT SHE IS A CHEESY ROMANTIC OH THIS IS TOO GOOD!_ ** Aleania laughed however she was also ignored as Lux just took the heart shaped crystal. 

“So uhm should we order?” Quinn asked only to receive an approving hum from Lux.  _ This is nice, for the first time in well forever I am allowed to be… normal, to feel, and feel she did, she felt everything from the pain of failure to the ecstasy of success, in the short amount of time she was with the Noxians she had felt more than her entire time in Demacia.  _

“Quinn you are spacing out.” Lux stated while making herself comfortable next to her. “You should wear suits more often… they work wonders on both me and Alenia.”  **_No they don’t! Shut up!_ **

“Do you uhm… want to dance?” Quinn offered her hand as gentle piano music was playing from somewhere. It felt like the music was coming from the very walls of the establishment. 

“A chevalier, a ranger, a mage and now a dancer, my oh my you keep surprising me.” Lux gladly accepted the offered hand and the two began dancing, ever so slowly to the lovely music that was coming from the magic enhanced building.  **_You know this can’t last right? Eventually you will be parted and it will feel like a part of us is missing._ ** _ I know… but in this moment amidst all the horrible things that are happening we are whole, and that is true beauty.  _

**_Guess the price of freedom and love can be high…_ ** _ But worth it every single time.  _ While dancing Lux evaporated the short distance between her lips and Quinn’s. No matter what came their way they would endure it be it together or alone they would endure for each other. “I love you Quinn.” 

* * *

The Deceiver’s parlor later that same evening. 

LeBlanc was making her way through some of her personal “Guest rooms”. She might be Quinn’s mother and act all motherly but as pleasant as it was her task required her to be many faced. “Apologies for ignoring you my dear, some wonderful things happened.” The Deceiver said joyfully as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. 

“Now then, if only you were a good little soldier you could have taken Luxainna’s place.” LeBlanc’s voice was laced with honey and poison in equal amounts; she was both taunting and offering something to the bound guest. “As much as I would love to prolong your ever so paiiiiiiiiiiinfuuuuuuuuullllllllllly slow re-education circumstances have changed.” As if to prove a point LeBlanc slowly clawed at parts of flesh that appeared to be healed burn marks on the prisoner’s skin. 

“Let’s see just how long it will take to turn you into a proper little soldier!” LeBlanc dug her claws deep into the whitehaired girl’s head. Scream after scream left the girl as her dark red eyes began to glow, unnatural green light was starting to emit from her, trying desperately to protect her. 

“Poor little Riven, still fighting the good fight, how brave….. How pointless!” LeBlanc increased the intensity of her magics and only screams could be heard as the Deceiver began changing certain memories, removing others and replacing them with fabrication.  _ The price for your freedom will be paid only with blood.  _

* * *

Morgana’s bakery Rooftop

There they were Quinn and Lux calmly watching the star covered sky enjoying the last bits of Morgana’s wonderfully decorated cake. “Next time we should start our date here instead of inside.” Quinn suggested as she looked at the starry sky. 

“As appealing as that sounds I fear our next date will be in a long time.” Lux had heard reports about some instability in the Freljord, something about a three way civil war of some sort. 

“For as long as we are there for each other I don’t mind waiting.” Quinn felt hopeful, for what felt like an eternity she was finally where she belonged, and she wasn’t alone. No matter what came her way she was going to find a way to get back to HER home, and to Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> BOOOOOM AND THAT WRAPS THIS PART OF THE JOURNEY! You might wonder what about Morgana and Kayle? What the fuck is LeBlanc doing to Riven? The hell is going on in the Freljord and most importantly WHY IS LULU A WORSHIPPER OF KHORNE!   
> So here is the plan Imma do either the Morgana and Kayle storyline or the Riven brainwashed mindfucked into submission and forced to do LeBlanc’s bidding.   
> The plan is for Riven to have her own adventure in the Freljord where she meets Seujani who literally behaves like BOBBY B!!!! “I wanna ride boars and fuck whores! WINE!”- came up with that nugget at 3am while playing sejuani support with a mordekaiser as ADC (we won that game btw)  
> Still thanks to each and everyone who left comments, had some criticism and suggestions, and most importantly I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Don’t be afraid to write as long as you write for your own enjoyment and write the stories you want to read. Thanks again for reading and putting up with my kinda sporadic schedule God bless you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> And thats a wrap for CH1, I really enjoyed writing this, now a few things about this version of Noxus you can say that they resemble the Sith Empire from SWTOR, doing the Quinn dreaming her torture session was fun and having Caleb in a way killhimself but have Quinn do it was really fun. Oh and if you guys have played Witcher 3 Blood and Wine you might have figured out how we break the curse on Quinn.  
> Next up we will have- Quinn reaching Noxus and Lux (Alenia) cleaning house in the NIMW now I am taking my time when it comes to moving the plot along because I want the world to feel bigger, I don’t want to have Quinn getting her orders and immediately being in the Noxian capital.  
> Next up- CH2- Crave for me, grave for you.


End file.
